RoomHates
by acoleman3231
Summary: Riley and Maya have been roommates since freshman year of college. Now Maya is moving out with Josh. Riley needs to find a roommate fast. All her friends keep reminding her the boy that she friend zoned so long ago is looking for a roommate. She can't room with Lucas Friar, can she? (Rucas, and Joshaya fic) Rated T for now.
1. Moving Out

RoomHates-1

"Is it really D-day?" Riley asked her best friend Maya with a pout.

"Yes, honey." Maya said barely over a whisper while she held her suitcase in her hand. It was the same small brown leather suitcase she brought in here years ago.

Today was the day, Maya, was supposed to move out their apartment. The apartment, that they have shared together for the last six years. She was a traitor in Riley's eyes right now.

Yes, definitely a traitor.

Maya was the one that told Riley, she was never getting married. Marriage was for suckers. Those were her exact words. Now here she is, 6 years later with a diamond engagement ring on her finger about to marry the other traitor Riley's Uncle Josh in less than two months.

"I thought we had more time." Riley asked her while walking around the kitchen counter to hug her best friend.

"I wish." Maya said softly.

"I still don't have a roommate chosen." Riley said with a sigh.

If it was up to her she would never have another one, it would just be Maya. Unfortunately, she could not do that living in New York. She couldn't afford this place on her own. If she picked a one bedroom apartment or studio in New York on her budget, it wouldn't be bigger than her current closet right now.

Her only other option would be to move back home. She wasn't going to do that. Her parents finally have the place to themselves since Auggie started his first year in NYU. They are loving every minute of it. She needed a roommate and fast. She could afford one month without one, possibly two, but three months no way.

"You will find one. One not as awesome as me, but a close second." Maya said with a laugh blinking back the tears. She holds her head up to prevent any tears from falling before continuing with what she is saying. "But I had a few calls for possible new roommates."

Maya had helped Riley, set up a roommate request on a few online sites. She put her number and email as the call back. She wanted to filter out the weirdos and help Riley make her decision on a new roommate.

"Thank you." Riley said while hugging her one more time.

"You know someone else is looking for a roommate." Maya said with a smirk.

Riley glares at Maya for just mentioning that. This just makes Maya laugh harder. Riley knew who she was hinting at. Maya had been doing these subtle hints the last few months. Riley would never, ever live with Lucas Friar. Period.

"I'm mad you even thought that was a possibility." Riley said while folding her arms against her chest and leaning against the counter.

"What isn't he your bro?" Maya asked her with a smirk and she hits her on the arm just like she used to do to Lucas in the 8th grade and all their years through school. Riley winces. "He's your best friend buddy. Why would it be bad if he stayed here with you. He does need a roommate. Farkle is putting him out too so that he and Smackle can move in together"

"I can think of so many reasons." Riley said while rubbing her arm. Her face was turning red just thinking about the possibility of Lucas staying here.

Maya wasn't hiding the fact that she was making fun of the idea of them being best friends and brother and sister. Riley had redefined their relationship after they left Texas in the 8th grade. She had changed that relationship for Maya since she thought Maya had feelings for Lucas. She wanted to give her an opportunity to explore that relationship since she thought Maya and Lucas had feelings for one another. The time she gave them all they did was go on two dates that they didn't even talk on and it never amounted to anything.

If it never amounted to anything, then why are we still in the brother and sister friend zone? Lucas decided he didn't want to hurt either us so he never pursued a relationship with either one of us. So instead he pursued other relationship in high school. So Riley kept up the same excuse so she would never get hurt or lose him as a friend.

"Give me one reason." Maya shot back at Riley.

One reason. Riley shrugs her shoulders and sighs. The many reasons were hard to put into words. Riley knew whatever reason she gave Maya would counter her. She didn't want her to counter her with the one argument Maya always countered her with. That she still had feelings for Lucas Friar.

How could a boy put an effect on her heart for 12 years? She thought it would loosen by now. That the lie she said so many years ago, would become a reality. Every time she saw him those old feelings would resurface.

"Why do we have to rehash the reasons." Riley countered. "I just want to be sad that my best friend, sister, roomie is leaving me."

"Fine, Riles." Maya said while shaking her head. She didn't want to argue with her best friend today either. This day was taking a toll on her too.

"Bay window." Riley said softly while staring at her best friend. This was another reason they had to get this apartment. It came with a bay window like her childhood apartment. Maya simply nodded her head. She lets go of her suitcase and takes Riley's hand before walking over to the bay window together.

"This is real." Maya said softly while putting her head on Riley's shoulder. Her voice trembled a little with the gravity of that this moment was real. It was really happening, not just a dream. She was leaving her second home with her oldest dearest friend she had. She was starting a new chapter in her life.

"Yeah Peaches it is real." Riley said while squeezing her.

They hear a soft knock at the door and both look at the door. Josh hesitantly walks into the apartment.

"Hey." He said softly. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks between the two women. He was nervous to say anything else but that for now.

"You two better get out of here before the waterworks start for me." Riley admitted while holding her friend close. She finally let's go and stands up from the bay window.

"We will still be in the city." Josh reminded her.

"The other side of town." Riley added.

"It's only a 10 minute subway ride." Josh defended.

"Only." Riley exclaimed. Josh had to laugh at this niece overreacting. She glares at him so he stops.

"Monday, I will set up a time where you can meet with some potential roommates." Maya told Riley before hugging her one more time. She interlocks her hands with Josh and smiles up at him. He smiles back before kissing her on the lips. Riley envied what they had. She wanted that. She was so glad that her best friend and sister found a love like this. A love she didn't think was possible because of what happened between her mother and father.

"Okay." Riley said sadly.

"Bye, honey." Maya said while letting go of Josh's hand to give Riley one more hug. She turns and reaches for Josh's hand before walking out the door hand and hand with him. Riley sinks down on the couch. She pulls her legs to her chest and stares straight forward. This place wouldn't be the same without her.

"I believe I should have another month to find a place." Lucas said while pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"A month. You have been warned for six months." Farkle yelled from his room.

"I don't recall this." Lucas said. He puts the orange juice back in the fridge before taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh, you recall this." Farkle said with a raised voice while entering the living room now. "You just tried to ignore it, but not this time Lucas."

"Three's Company." Lucas countered with a smile.

"That smile isn't going to work with me. Plus that is gross." Farkle said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Isadora is moving in two weeks from now."

"Two weeks." Lucas complained.

"Again you knew this." Farkle stated while taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

"I'm happy for you guys but this sucks." Lucas grumbled.

Farkle was right he had been more than fair and warned him way in advance. The writing had been on the wall for the last two years. His relationship with Smackle was more serious. They have been together for over 10 years. It was that time in their relationship to either decide to make it official or decide to go their separate ways. If you ask Lucas, Farkle wasn't going to find a better partner.

Lucas just hated that this decision made him move out of this place. He loved his apartment with Farkle. He still remembers the day when Farkle asked him if he wanted to move in with him. This was one of Farkle's father's apartment buildings he owned in the city. Of course Farkle and Lucas got the best apartment since it was his father's building. This was a major upgrade from the dorm rooms at NYU.

Now he was stuck trying to find a new place like this on a student budget was damn near impossible. He had two more years of veterinary school. Must of his money went to school.

"I know someone that is looking for a roommate." Farkle interjected. Lucas gives him that knowing look this isn't the first time Farkle has tried suggesting this. Lucas didn't even want to hear him say her name. He knew that they couldn't room together.

The group of six friends still talked and interacted. Lucas never spent much one on one time alone with Riley. They only hung out if it was only the six of them going together. So he didn't get why Farkle always wanted to mention Riley as a possibility as his roommate. If they can't be alone when they do a group hangout how could they live together.

Riley made it clear in the 8th grade that their relationship would only be a brother and sister relationship. Even though he had tried to tell her more than once that he didn't want that. Riley had let him know every time that was the only relationship he would get from her. So in order to keep her in his life he complied. They were just friends. Since they were just friends. He moved on started to date other girls since that is what she wanted.

If he was forced to share living quarters with Riley. He didn't know if they could remain friends. It could tear them apart.

"Stop suggesting that." Lucas replied grumbly.

"What?" Farkle asked while holding up his hands trying to feign innocent.

"Don't what me. You know that won't work out. We can barely sit in a room together alone." Lucas sighed and takes a seat on the couch. He turns the tv on to ESPN. This was his Saturday morning ritual. Get up early and then watch college football until the afternoon. He'd hit the gym and then meet up with Farkle and Zay to hang out for a boys night.

Those nights were coming to and far between. Zay was head over heels for Vanessa again. She had moved in the city and was in the law program at NYU when she reached out to him again. Ever since then they have been inseparable.

Farkle and Smackle spent pretty much every Friday and Saturday night out. Smackle practically lived here now. She was here every weekend and her stuff was slowly starting to migrate in. For some reason her stuff had to expand into Lucas' space now.

"Why can't you guys stay in the same apartment or room together?" Farkle asked while taking a seat next to Lucas. Lucas just stares at him. Ever the scientist, more like detective if you asked Lucas. He always had questions he always had to pry.

"Cause we're not really friends." Lucas grumbled under his breath. He knew Farkle heard it from the brief look of shock he flashed him but choose to ignore it. Farkle continued to stare at him waiting for an answer.

Lucas knew that Farkle knew why Riley and him were never really be friends. It sounds harsh but it's true. Riley knows it is true too. Even though Riley always tried to define their relationship as just friends and keep it as that. She couldn't stop feelings from changing or growing no matter how hard she tried. No matter how scared she felt from those feelings. If Riley wanted to keep insisting their relationship was just friends, brother and sister like Lucas just stopped fighting her on it.

Lucas also couldn't sit around and never experience life either because of that. Lucas dated his fair share of girls since Riley insisted on friend zoning him.

"You know why?" Lucas grunts and turns his attention back to the game.

Not the answer Farkle was looking for both times, but he knew with time he would get it.

"Well I'm just saying she needs a roommate." Farkle said with a smile.

"I'm just saying no chance in hell." Lucas grumbled again while turning up the volume on the TV. Farkle laughs since that was always Lucas way to show he is done with the conversation.

"Their apartment is great and more in your price range." Farkle added. Still deciding to press.

"You know the rules. Texas A&M is on." Lucas all but hissed. Making Farkle laugh. A commercial break comes up and so this makes Farkle's smirk grown wider. Lucas just rolls his eyes. Rules state that they can talk during commercial break. He prepared himself for the argument that was about to happen. "We can't be roommates." Lucas groaned.

"I'm just saying you should give it a try." Farkle simple said.

Lucas grumbles and takes a long swig of his orange juice. If Farkle kept this talk about orange juice will no longer do. He would need something much harder. It was way too early in the morning to start that.

Give it a try. If they were roommates it wouldn't work. Even though he has been friend zoned by her more than he is willing to admit to any of his other friends. That lingering feeling of something more always resurfaced at one point for the both of them. Then it would become too real and he was immediately friend zoned. Lucas had learned how things were always going to turn out so he stopped pushing and started pursuing other relationships.

"Why try when it won't work?" Lucas questioned Farkle. He stands up from the couch to get a refill of his OJ.

"You never know unless you try." Farkle countered.

"I know." Lucas quipped. Oh he knew indeed how this would end. The same way it always ended. In the friends zone.

"Have you meet with potential roomies?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah." Lucas mumbled while rummaging through the fridge for something to eat. Farkle could tell by the way he said it. He was lying.

"I'm serious about the two weeks." Farkle added. Since he knew Lucas was lying. Lucas rolls his eyes and mimics Farkle before he closes the fridge.

Farkle laughs and heads to his room. Before he could close his door. He could see Maya was already calling. He closes his door and answers the phone.

"Hey." Farkle said softly into the phone.

"This is the worse day ever." Maya pouted into the phone. Farkle tries to keep the smile off his face. He doesn't know who is taking this separation worse between the two of them. He has already gotten two text from Riley asking him what he is doing tonight. She obviously didn't want to be alone and wasn't used to it.

"More like best." Farkle reminded her.

Maya looks over at Josh and smiles, "Yeah you're right but it was so hard leaving her like that."

"You guys can't stay together forever." I remind her.

"Uh I know." Maya sighs. "Did you ask Huckleberry again?" Maya asked while repositioning her phone against her ear. She ignores Josh's looks of concern since he knows she is meddling. She turns to look out of the window while he continued to drive.

"I did. He's still not budging." Farkle whispered. He knows Lucas isn't one to eavesdrop but he still found himself doing this every time he talked to Maya about them potentially being roommates.

"Make him budge." Maya said impatiently.

"I can't make him do anything." Farkle exclaimed. He lowers his tone when he continues. "Except stick to my guns about the move out date."

"Don't cave this time." Maya chastised him.

"You're one to talk." Farkle remarked. Maya has been telling her friends for over a year now she was going to move in with Josh. Not until the last 3 months did it become real. Especially since the wedding date was approaching.

"I set up a profile for Riley on roommates sites. I have weeded out all the good ones. I'm going to have a few of the bads and some of my old classmates from art school come as potential roomies." Maya said with a smirk. Josh just starts shaking his head. "What?"

"Stay out of this Maya." Josh warned her.

"They won't unfriend zone each other so we have to do it for them." Maya proclaimed.

"Making them be roomies won't do that." Josh told her.

"How do you know it won't work? I'm working with a genius here and he thinks it is a great idea." Maya remarked while folding her arms against her chest and leaning back in her seat.

"The genius and scientist should tell you things aren't always that simple with matters of that heart." Josh said with a laugh while turning his attention back to the road.

"Keep your eyes on the road." She remarked. Josh just laughs since he is already doing it. "I hope you didn't hear all that pessimism." Maya said while rolling her eyes. This just makes Josh laugh harder while he keeps his eyes on the road.

"Nope totally zoned him out." Farkle confirmed.

"Good." Maya said while sticking her tongue out at Josh. He reaches out and grabs her hand and laces their hands together. She smiles at him and forgets the anger she felt a second ago since they weren't arguing with each other.

"Can you arrange where a few meet with Lucas? We have to get them both to see they don't want anybody to be their roommate."

"Uh hmm." Maya mumbles while still looking at Josh and her hands interwined. He just pulled into their parking spot to their new loft. All she could think about was kissing him.

"Focus Maya." Farkle ordered on the other end of the phone. He could tell by the uh hmm she mumbled she wasn't listening.

"I'm focused." She snapped back while pulling her hand away from Josh and turning to open her door to get out of the car.

"So then you have some people that Lucas can meet?" Farkled asked her.

Before she knew it. Josh was encompassing her space. He was already out of the car and on her side. He put his hands on both sides of her. She her body was pressed against the door. His body was against hers so there was no space between them.

"Stop playing dirty." She mouthed to him. He kisses her hard on the lips. She nips his bottom lip and he groans against her mouth.

"Maya you two are seriously grossing me out and I can't even see you." Farkle complained while laying back on his bed. Since he heard Josh's groan. They were so far in the honeymoon stage and they hadn't even gotten married. "I'm going to hang up."

"Don't hang up." Maya warned while pushing away from Josh. She breathes to collect her thoughts. "I have the perfect old classmate to scare Lucas off. I'm setting up all Riley's fake appointments on Monday afternoon. I can have him go back to his place to stage as a possible roomie from hell for Lucas."

"How about we plan for 5pm? I know he gets out of class by 330pm. I can have him over there by then."

"Ok I will tell him." Maya all but squealed.

"Alright I have to go." Farkle told her while hanging up the phone.

She turns to face Josh now. He gives a disapproving look before pulling her hard against his body.

"Don't give me that look." Maya warned him. She gives him a quick peck and waits for him to say something.

"I think this is a bad idea." Josh told her again. He has told her that every time it has come up since he found out Farkle and her were planning this.

"Why?" She asked him while kissing him again softly.

"Kissing me won't change my mind." He said in a low tone that made her knees feel weak. He kisses her again before pulling away to answer her. "As I said before you shouldn't meddle in others romantic relationships."

"She did it for us." Maya said while placing her hand on his heart. His heart beat quickened just thinking about that faithful night in college. He had came to visit Riley and Maya in their dorm room. It was Corey's orders of course. When he got their they were all dressed up and ready to go to a fart party. He remembered how beautiful she looked. His fists clinched just thinking about some frat guys or horny freshmen trying to take advantage of her that night.

He protested about them going out. Maybe he protested a little too much and about her outfit choice. Riley got up from her bed and slammed the door behind and locked them in. She said she wasn't going to let them out until they admitted whatever was going on between them. For that day on the rest was history.

"That could have backfired." Josh told her.

"But it didn't." Maya said with a smile.

"I'm glad it didn't." Josh said while taking her hand and tugging her towards the door. So they could enter into their apartment building. "But it could have."

"Again, it didn't. Huckleberry and Peaches have been doing this dance since 8th grade. We're just friends but give each other longing glances every second we can."

"Overdramatic much." Josh teased while holding the door for her.

"No realistic. You just don't want to hear that your niece has had it bad for someone this long. Why else do you think every relationship she has is never serious. Nor are his."

"He'll sleep with anyone that has legs." Josh scuffed.

"I wouldn't go that far Josh." Maya disagreed. Ranger Rick has been with more women this last year. He was nowhere near the manwhore Josh tries to make him out to be. "He will sleep with any hot model Riley wannabe." Maya said with a laugh. Josh frowns and scrunches up his nose at this remark. Lucas has a type. Hot brunettes. He never stays in a committed relationship though. Another sign to Maya that this is so right.

"Just be careful." Josh warned. "I don't want anyone playing games with my niece's heart."

"I'm her best friend, and sister. I would never hurt Riley. Ever." Maya emphasized while squeezing his hand. He knew she would never do that intentionally. He just wants her to see even the unintentional hurts can do irreparable damage to a relationship. "I'm fixing a mess that should have been long fixed. Some of that is my fault." She said while looking down at her hands. " I have to help her push past her fears and have the love she deserves."

"Just be careful." Josh warned again.


	2. Interviews

**Chapter 2 Interviews**

Riley tilts her head to the side to get a better look at the last potential roommate. She moves back to sitting up straight, and tries to keep a smile on her face. After the 4th outburst of a show tune in just ten minutes she didn't know if she can keep smiling.

She shouldn't be one to judge. She loved to sing and dance. Sometimes she would do her own burst in a song. His voice wasn't bad, but his delivery was always so strong and loud. Every time he belted out a high note that impossibly tight pink shirt would rise threatening to show off his stomach and chest.

Even with the singing he may have had a chance, the moment Riley knew that this would never work. That he couldn't be her roommate, was when he said Red Planet Diaries was the worse show to ever grace television. She thought she lost all oxygen flow with that statement.

Yet, she was still here interviewing him. It was one of her best traits and sometimes her worse fault. The trait of being too nice. Here she was still asking more questions that Maya had prepared for her. She glances over at Maya before asking another question. Maya had a dangerous scowl, she was probably still hung up on him not liking Red Planet Diaries.

"Do you have any pets?" Riley asked still trying to have a wide smile on her face.

"I hate animals." He squealed while waving her off. She looks over at Maya again. With her eyes, she asks her where did she find this guy? Maya tries to stifle a laugh, and she squeezes her hand to tell her to relax. Riley continues with the questions.

"What do you like?" Riley asked in an exhausted tone. She puts down the index cards now. They weren't helping anyway.

"I love to go out to eat, Broadway shows, shopping, movies, anything with the celebrities I watch all shows related to them, and I worship the Kardashians." He exclaimed. He had a wide toothy grin after that statement.

"We will get back to you on our decision." Riley said quickly. She couldn't ask him anymore questions or pretend. She stands up and marches to the door. She swings it open and holds the door for him.

"Ok." The man said with a hopeful smile.

He walks out and Riley shuts the door behind hm. She waits till she hears him walks away before shouting. "Where did you find these people?"

"They seemed great on the phone." Maya lied with a smirk. Today couldn't have gone any better in her opinion.

"Really?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow. Maya squirms in her seat a little after the questioning look. She kept her poker face on. She gives her a shocked look that had a mixture of disappointment.

"Yeah. He likes showtunes and Broadway so do you." Maya defended. "He also likes to shop and go to the movies all things you like to do."

"That is the only thing we have in common." Riley said. She takes a seat back on the bar stool, by the kitchen counter next to Maya.

"We can go back at it this Friday." Maya offered her.

"If it is this bad again I don't know if It's worth it." Riley said with a sigh. "I don't know if I ever will find a roommate."

"Oh honey. You will." Maya said. She reaches over and pulls her best friend into a hug. If she had her way that roommate will be a huckleberry. He will also become more than a roommate.

"Don't even mention his name as a potential roommate." Riley whimpered. Maya looks at her with a quizzical look. Was she reading her mind.

"Who's name?" Maya said with a laugh.

"You know who." Riley warned her. Maya smiles since she is still defensive about Lucas. She knows Riley will wear down.

"I didn't mention his name. But.." Riley rolls her eyes at the but. Maya laughs and continues. "He is still looking, and he has a shorter time frame, due to procrastination." Maya pulls away from her friend as they go and sit down on the couch now.

"What's his time frame?" Riley asked cautiously. She didn't want to feign too much interest. She knows Maya wheels will start spinning if she does.

"He only has 12 days left then he's off the market." Maya said. Riley couldn't explain the pang in her chest with that remark.

"Any hopefuls for him?" Riley asked her casually. She was trying not to show too much interest before Maya's wheels started spinning.

"Lots of questions since he's someone you don't want to room with." Maya remarked with a smile.

Riley rolls her eyes. Just that one question, and Maya made it like she was prying for information on Lucas.

"I don't want to room with him." Riley reiterated. "I'm just curious. Sorry for asking."

"He's meeting with a potential roommate today." Maya said. She leans forward to grab the remote to turn on the tv. Riley couldn't explain the twinge of jealously either she felt when she said that.

"Hopefully it works out for him." Riley said while taking the remote from Maya to find something on tv to watch.

"Hey." Maya said with a laugh.

"You don't live here anymore. I have control." Riley teased her while continuing to flip through the channels.

"Oh, I see how it is." Maya remarked.

"This is how it has to be since you moved out." Riley declared. She was trying to do a tough demeanor. Maya just laughs at her and rests her head on the couch. When Riley stops on Red Planet Diaries reruns she knew she couldn't keep up with the charade. A big smile comes across her face. "I mean could I honestly room with someone that doesn't get how awesome this show is. I mean, sometimes I question people's sanity when they tell me they don't like this."

This makes Maya throw her head back and laugh.

"Farkle has cordially invited you to dinner at his parent's home this Friday night." Maya said. She rummages her purse and finally pulls out the invitation.

"A formal invite and at his parent's home what is going on?" Riley questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. But its formal so dress nice." Maya told her.

"Is he-?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Maya cut her off with a smile. They didn't have to say it. The question of will he or won't he pop the question has been going on for the last year. His dad had given him his grandmother's engagement almost a year ago. Riley and Maya were there with him when he got it. His dad told him to make sure he put it on someone special. Farkle simply said with a smile. I already know who and when I'll ask.

The girls had been waiting ever since to see when the big day would come.

"I'm so excited." Riley said. She kicks her legs on the couch for extra emphasis.

"I know." Maya said while doing the same. She felt her phone buzz and hears it ringing she digs in her purse for her phone.

"Tell Josh it's still my time." Riley proclaimed.

"You don't even know if it is him." Maya said. When she pulls it out all she can do is smile. "Hey soon to be hubby." Riley just smiles with the confirmation.

"I like the sound of that." Josh said with a smile. "You still at the studio?"

"No, I was helping Riles find a roommate."

"More like sabotaging." Josh corrected her.

"It didn't go so hot this time." Maya continued talking to him. Ignoring his comments.

"Stay out of it." Josh told her again.

"I'm going to stay over here for dinner. Then I will be home around 7 or 8." Maya told him.

"Ok see you soon." He told her since the conversation was one sided since she had to pretend in front of Riley.

"What are we having then?" Riley asked, her since she was staying for dinner.

"Let's go to our favorite pizza place up the street. I think today calls for it." Maya told her while putting her phone back in the bag.

"I couldn't agree more." Riley said while grabbing her coat and purse before heading out.

Lucas pulls the door open to Nick's Pizza's and Zay heads in still laughing uncontrollably. Lucas just shots him an irritated look.

"He did what?" Zay asked again. Lucas can barely hear the question through the laughter.

"You heard me." Lucas all but hissed back while he slides into a booth at the restaurant.

"I didn't." Zay said while trying to catch his breathe. Lies, he just wanted him to say it again.

"Dude answered the door butt ass naked with bongos." Lucas whispered harshly through gritted teeth.

"Matthew McConaughey like." Zay teased.

"He sure didn't look like him." Lucas shook his head still trying to get the image of this guy out of his head. "Needless to say, I didn't stay to hear him say one word."

"Oh wow." Zay said while taking a deep breath. His eyes were watering from all the laughter.

"Just keep laughing at my expense." Lucas grumbled while picking up a menu.

"You have to admit that was pretty damn funny." Zay said with a smirk. "I have a great Lucas story now to tell everyone."

"No, you do not." Lucas warned him with a stern look.

"Well the other two couldn't have been that bad." Zay countered.

"I'm never letting Farkle help me again." Lucas stated firmly.

"That bad?" Zay asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That bad." Lucas grumbled and shook his head. "I take it as a sign that he still wants me there if he gave me that bad of a choice." Lucas said optimistically.

"Not at all man. He's serious about you leaving." Zay replied quickly. So quickly, it makes Lucas frown since they obviously had to be talking about this behind his back.

"Well, why all these bad choices then." Lucas countered.

"I don't think it's on purpose. Just a bad bunch the first time. I know he is actively looking every day. One name keeps popping up though." Zay said with a wink. Lucas rolls his eyes and puts down the menu.

"Not you too Zay." Lucas warned. He catches eyes with the waitress she flips her long brown hair before she smiles at him and tells him she will be right over.

"I'm just saying easy solution, and all since yall are friends." Zay told him while checking his phone.

"Waiting on an important call that is the 3rd time you have looked at your phone since we meet up." Lucas commented.

"Nah Vanessa usually gets out of class right about now. She usually calls but hasn't yet she must be staying to study." Zay told him. His phone vibrates in his hand. He chuckles. Maya's name appears with a text message. "There she goes with a text letting me know she is heading home." Zay eagerly responds back to Maya.

"What can I get you two gentleman?" The waitress askes while walking over. She mentions the two of them, but she only keeps her eyes on Lucas. The waitress smiles at him coyly and a small smile curves up on Lucas' face.

This makes Zay laugh, but he orders quick before Lucas can.

"A large pepperoni and sausage and two beers." Zay said.

"Hey." Lucas proclaimed.

"If you are getting that thing you call pizza, you have to order a small. Only you and Riley like it that way." Zay informed him.

Lucas eyes furrow in frustration when he said that. But it was true out of the gang of six only he and Riley preferred barbecue chicken pizza. It was a must to get here.

"A small barbecue chicken pizza then too." Lucas said defiantly. He hands over the menu to the waitress. She flips her long brown hair and smiles at him while taking the menu. A small smile curves on Lucas' lips. The waitress turns and walks away sashing her hips with an extra bounce this time since she knows she has his attention. Zay just shakes his head and continues on with the conversation.

"Barbecue chicken and pizza don't mix man." Zay proclaimed.

"You don't know what you are missing." Lucas stated. He finally turns to face his friend again since the waitress is now in the kitchen.

"I know I'm not missing anything."

Lucas hears the bell signaling someone has entered the restaurant. Lucas breathe catches when he hears that infectious laugh fill the whole room. He didn't have to turn to know it was her. His body stiffens and he sits up straight.

"Hey sugars." Zay calls to them while standing up from the booth. Lucas doesn't move yet just smiles at Riley and Maya.

"Hey Zay." Maya called out. "Pleasant surprise running into you too here." She said with a smirk. She hugs Zay before sliding into his side of the booth. Great. She squeezes Lucas' hand. "Hey Huckleberry."

"Hey Maya." He said softly.

Riley looks obviously surprised that Maya choose to sit down at the table. She quickly covers it up though when Zay hugs her. Zay takes his seat next to Maya again. Only leaving the option for Riley and Lucas to sit together.

Lucas could see Riley's uneasiness about the situation. He was going to suggest changing seats but she tucks it all behind a smile before she slips her jacket off. She was wearing a faded Texas A&M shirt Lucas had bought her before coming home on his first winter break. He was surprised she still had it. She a pair of skin tight blue jeans on that sealed the deal.

She sits down next to him making sure neither one of them touched each other. He still got a good whiff of her hair when she sat down next to him. It still smelt like honey like the first day he met her on the subway car. He had to resist the urge of not reaching up and touching her hair.

"Hey." She finally said.

"Hey." He said back in return before turning to face their two best friends. Both were staring at them like some sort of science experiment. "What?" He asked while shrugging his shoulder.

"Nothing." Zay said defensively. "I was just about to tell Maya and Riley a good Lucas story."

"Don't you dare." Lucas warned him. Both girls laughed and that infectious laugh filled his ears again. It made his heart beat start to quicken. He can't believe that laugh still had that same effect on him.

"Now, he has too Ranger Rick." Maya pouted. She turns to Zay waiting for him to start the story. Lucas frowns at the two of them.

"No, he doesn't." Lucas exclaims.

"I kind of agree with Maya and Zay on this." Riley said diplomatically.

"Now you turn against me too." Lucas said while turning to face Riley. She shrugs her shoulders at him and flashes him an innocent smile. A smile that could take your breath away. When he stared at her he forgot what he forgot what they were talking about.

"Don't worry this story will be told." Zay said with a smile. Lucas glares at him. "Maybe not today but soon."

"Don't be scared of little old Huckleberry." Maya taunted. Lucas rolls his eyes at her which just makes her laugh.

"Lucas ordered your favorite pizza already." Zay told Riley. "I got a normal pizza for us." Zay turns to Maya now with a smile.

"That is normal too." Riley retorted.

"Thank you." Lucas said while shaking his head in agreeance.

"We want to hear the Lucas story." Maya reminded Zay. Lucas rolls his eyes because he knew she was never going to drop it.

"It's about his woo's trying to find a roommate." Zay said while busting into a fit of laughter.

"Laugh it up." Lucas all but growls.

"You're having troubles too." Riley stated softly.

Lucas was surprised to hear Riley was having issues finding a roommate. He thought it would definitely be easy for her since she gets along with everyone.

"Yeah." He admitted. He rubs the hair on the back of his neck. He turns his head to look at her. They both stared at each other. Neither saying word yet.

Maya and Zay sit up in the booth. They were on pins and needles waiting to see where this would go. Lucas and Riley hadn't said anything yet they just continued to stare each other.

"Here are your beers gentleman. What can I get you ladies?" The waitress asked.

With the waitress' words Riley and Lucas break their stares and look at opposite sides of the restaurant.

"Water will do for me." Maya sighs and sits back in the booth. Zay mouths what just happened to Maya. She shakes her head at him to gesture she doesn't know. She pushes his shoulder so he can sit back in the booth too.

"A coke." Riley said quickly.

"The last guy Riley interviewed was the worse." Maya said with a laugh. She was hoping to get the conversation back on track with that statement.

"Guy." Zay said with a raised eyebrow while looking over at Lucas. Lucas ignores him and takes another long drink from his beer. He didn't want to admit It but he could feel himself getting angry just thinking about Riley having a guy as a potential roommate.

"He hates Red Planet Diaries." Riley exclaimed.

"You can't trust someone that doesn't like that show." Zay joked.

"Exactly." Riley said while folding her arms against her chest.

"Alright ladies. Here are your drinks." The waitress said while placing the drinks in front of Maya and Riley. She brings back to beers also and places them in front of Lucas and Zay. She turns back to look at Lucas and smiles. "I brought you two refills on the house."

"Thank you but we got it." Lucas told her.

"This round is on me. I'm off in a little while the next round can be on you." She told him with a wink.

"Sure thing." Lucas said. A small smile curves up on his lips as the waitress turns and walks away. His eyes zone in on her bottom while she steps back into the kitchen.

"Wow." Riley said. She stifles a laugh. She shakes her head in disgust and takes a sip of her coke.

"What?" Lucas asked her defensively.

She bites her lip at first choosing not to go there. She turns to look at him then Maya sighs because she knows that she is totally going there. Going there would derail whatever progress they had going a moment ago. She wanted to cut her off but it was too late.

"Can you go anywhere without flirting with someone?" Riley asked him with fiery eyes.

"Well technically she started the flirting." Zay pointed out. Maya elbows him in the side so he stays quiet now. He shrugs his shoulders. He thought he was smoothing things over.

"Thank you." Lucas said to Zay before turning to Riley. "Why are you concerned with who I flirt with anyway?" He stares her with fiery eyes. Though green eyes were taunting her probing her for a reaction. Riley tries to keep a poker face but it was too late. He saw the shock that he dared to ask that question. He knew her all too well. He knew what was coming next denial.

"I'm not concerned." Riley stammered out as quick as she could. Her cheeks were flush and turning red from the accusation. She could feel her heart slamming against her chest. She tries to calm her nerves but the way he stared at her only made her heartbeat faster.

"Seems like you are, since you asked." Lucas said. He finishes off the first beer and slams it back down on the table. He turns to Riley still waiting for an answer. He cheeks start to get a shade redder with his intense stare. Those green eyes still taunting for her waiting for her to answer him.

"Just pointing out a fact." Riley said. She turns her head quickly, breaking the stare. Lucas shakes his head. He starts to say something but stops. Maya and Zay start to speak but are interrupted by Lucas.

"More of the usual avoiding the question." Lucas grumbles under his breath. Riley face scrunches up and she is ready to launch into a defense now too. She just stops and turns her attention back to Maya and Zay. She refused to continue the argument with him.

What could she say? She didn't want him to flirt with everyone every chance he got. She knew what it would look like if she said that. She didn't want to go there.

"So back to that good Lucas story." Zay starts out again to break the ice. No words could break the ice now. Riley and Lucas were both disengaged from the conversation now. They were both looking in opposite directions of each other. Just as Maya feared all progress was derailed. She slumps back in the booth and sighs. They had 12 more days to get them to crack.


	3. Code Blue

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait especially since it was supposed to be much sooner. Unfortunately my computer didn't agree with that. I had to take it to Geek Squad right after I posted. Then I went on vacation so I'm just getting it back. I will be posting Today, Wednesday, and Friday this week. My schedule will be going to Sunday & Wednesday though since people have asked. Thanks again for the kind words and encouragement. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Roommates-3**

Riley smooths out her dress while taking one more look in the mirror. She put on a red with white polka dot fit flare dress that dipped low in the back for dinner tonight. This dress seemed to be fitting for the occasion since she is sure this is a proposal. It better be that or Farkle would have some explaining to do.

She looks at the clock on her nightstand it was almost 6:30. Maya and Josh would be here any minute. They were all riding together over to Farkle's parent's home. The dinner would have all their friends and Farkle and Smackle's parents. More evidence this had to be a proposal.

Riley takes a deep breath before walking into the living room to wait on Josh and Maya. It felt strange to be waiting on Maya. Usually Maya was here with her and they'd waiting on Josh. It has been only one week since Maya moved out of the apartment. Every night Riley would to go to Maya's room just like she always did, so they could chat. Now every night she'd be surprised by the darkness and emptiness of the room.

Riley stood with her fingertips on the door frame looking into the dark room like Maya would just appear and tell her about her day. Someone would have to stay there soon or it would drive her mad. She has never lived alone. She was starting to see she wasn't built to do it. She needed someone to talk to and share her day with.

One thing for sure she was still dead set against that someone being Lucas Friar. Now she would really be driven mad if that happened. If she was forced to be in close quarters with him for this long… anything could happen. She was worried just what anything could be. All she knew was it could also be the end of them, and that was something she couldn't bear.

Riley turns her head when she hears the key in the lock. The door slowly opens.

"Are you decent?" Maya hollered from the door.

"Yes." Riley told her. Her cheeks were flush red. Maya and Josh walk in with a smile. "What was with that question?'

"I don't know. You reminded me I didn't live here a few days ago. That things were different." Maya drew out every simple in different in a teasing tone. Riley smiles at her mocking her. "I thought maybe with this new-found freedom you might be walking around the house naked or here with a hot guy."

"TMI." Josh said with a sigh.

Both ladies laugh now from that. Maya knew the possibility of a hot guy walking around here was slim to none. Her last relationship was with her boyfriend Nick that she briefly dated during her senior year in college.

"I don't want to start habits I have to break when I get a roommate." Riley told her while turning around to grab her coat.

"How did the interviews go today?" Maya asked her.

"None were a good match." Riley said. "It's like I'm cursed or something."

"Maybe, you are." Josh said with a laugh. He looks over at Maya with a raised eyebrow. Maya gives him a stern look back at him to drop that eyebrow. She didn't need Riley suspecting anything.

"It's not funny Uncle Josh. I believe, I am." Riley said with a huff.

"Well…" Maya starts.

"Don't even Maya. We are going to be late." Riley said. She waves her hand off to end the conversation. Maya just shakes her head and starts to head out of the apartment.

"I'm just saying Riles." Maya said again.

"It would be weird." Riley said.

"Weird you are best buddies that are just like brother and sister. Your Uncle Eric and Rachel did it." Maya reminded her. She could see with the look in Riley's eyes that statement finally struck a chord. That she might have gotten through with that statement. "I thought that was one of the best times of his life." Maya added hoping she was leading her down the right road.

Riley bites her bottom lip trying to think over what Maya just suggested. She didn't know how her Uncle Eric lived with Rachel. She didn't know if she could do it. Feelings that she had buried years ago could threaten to rise. Those feelings were again just like that at the impromptu dinner the other night. Distance was the key, that mistake not to happen again they were friends.

"Let's get out of here before we are late." Riley said while holding the door open to her apartment.

Maya sighs but don't push her tonight. She didn't say anything right away she might have let it sink in before rejecting it. Who knows though. They had to get to dinner they couldn't be late so that meant she couldn't press it for right now.

They all head to Josh's car and get ready to go to Farkle's. Maya keeps the conversation going between all of them. She throws subtle things of what is going on with the group of friends. She decided to end with Lucas.

Riley rolls her eyes in the back seat of the car because she knew it was by design. She does listen though to what Maya is saying. Right now Maya was telling her about his fall classes right now and I know it will come. His own search for a roommate since he technically only has 7 more days. Riley knew that would come up.

Thankfully Josh just pulled in front of Farkle's parents place, so Riley wouldn't have to hear about that for now. She knew the subject of their roommate search would be coming from all their friends tonight. Then the suggestion that they'd should just be roommates. They just didn't get that it wasn't going to happen.

Riley, Maya, and Josh head up to the front door and right the bell. The door was opened immediately and Hunter Farkle's father butler greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello if it isn't my two favorite ladies." The older gentleman said with a smile.

"Hi, Hunter." The both beamed. He takes their coats from them.

"Alright I feel tonight is definitely the night." Riley said with a smile while turning back to face Maya. "We have to go talk to Farkle first."

"He's not going to tell us." Maya said with a defeated voice. They had both tried to get him to crack and spill the beans all week, but to no avail. "Find Smarkle and talk to her see what Farkle has been saying or doing today. She might not see the subtle hints right in front of her."

"Great idea." Riley beamed. She turns her head to see that Smackle and Vanessa are in the living room sitting on the couch talking. She rushes off to go talk to both ladies.

Maya turns her head quickly looking for Zay and Farkle.

"Who are you looking for?" Josh said with a smile.

"I only have a few minutes for a status update." Maya said while walking down the hall.

"I'm going to go to the living room and wait with the girls." Josh said.

"Good idea and if Huckleberry is there keep him in there." Maya warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Josh said while saluting her since she was giving him orders. Maya pulls him into a kiss before continuing down the hall.

Maya walks down the hallway to the kitchen. Where she sees Zay and Farkle already huddled up.

"You're not statusing without me." Maya said with a raised eyebrow.

"Get over here. We have a code blue." Zay said in a hushed raised voice. He waves her over.

Code Blue. Her heart sinks when he said that. Lucas couldn't have found a roommate.

"What is the code blue?" Maya asked. This news had to be very recent since she just talked to the guys yesterday. She looks at both guys with a laser stare, waiting for one of them to speak.

"I had been fielding phone calls and potential roommates all week. It got exhausting." Farkle all but shrieked. Zay glares at him giving him a warning look to quiet down. "Sorry she intimidates me with that stare." Farkle confessed now much quieter.

"Cold blue." Maya insisted again. She wanted to know what it was already. If they needed to fix it then they better do it now.

"Yesterday night, I was preparing for the dinner. I didn't check his inbox on the sites. Apparently, he checked this morning. He really liked one of the potential roommates. They have talked twice already about a potential meet up tomorrow." Farkle waited for Maya's reaction. Nothing yet just a stare. There it was. She grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward towards her. Her eyes were an icy cold steel blue now. He was in trouble.

"What are we going to do to fix this?" Maya asked sternly.

"We will think of a plan." Zay said quickly. "We have till 12pm tomorrow to think of something."

"Why are they being so difficult." Maya said while shaking Farkle back and forth. "This was supposed to be easy."

"They have been this difficult the last 12 years. We are just doing the impossible trying to force them to do something about it. We probably should have done it a long time ago." Farkle admitted.

"At least prom night." Zay added in. Maya turns and Farkle both turn to look at him after that remark. He just shrugs his shoulders and continues to watch them.

"We need to talk again before we leave about what we are doing." Maya said still holding onto Farkle's shirt. Her grip somehow got tighter though with each word she said.

"Sounds good, can you let go of me now?" He asked with a quick laugh.

"Not unless, you tell me if tonight is what I think it is." Maya said with a smirk.

"Tonight is what you think it is." Farkle said with a smile while putting his hand on hers so he can loosen her grip.

"Smartass come on, is it a proposal or what?" Maya asked him.

"It has to be." Zay said while leaning against the counter. Farkle turns and stares at him. "I'm just saying."

"You are the old wise one tonight aren't you." Farkle joked since he seems to have all the answers tonight.

"My bad but we all now it has to be." Zay said while holding his hands up in defense.

"I'm going to go find Riles and see if Lucas is here yet. Maybe we make them talk and remember good times." Maya added before walking out.

Zay watches while Maya walks out. He waits till she is almost down the hall before he turns to Farkle to continue their talk.

"You didn't tell her the worse part." Zay remarked. Farkle sighs and takes a deep breath.

"I feared she might cut off my circulation, and start choking me." Farkle said while shaking his head.

"She won't like that his new potential roommate is a woman." Zay said while folding his hand. "And."

"Seems to be a spitting image of Riley." Farkle said. He shakes his head still trying to wrap his head around how much they seemed alike when he clicked on their profiles.

"Two cotton candy faces running around New York. How is that possible?" Zay said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Cindy Stevens from Greenwich Village is no Riley Matthews." Farkle told him quickly. "We just have to remind him those personality traits might be similar and looks, but there is one and only Riley Matthews. He has been in love with her since the 7th grade and so has she. Even though she has been running from it and calling him her brother."

"You are breaking the news to Maya though when we talk again later." Zay told him.

"Why me?" Farkle asked. His voice went up three octaves with just the suggestion which makes Zay laugh.

"You've known her longer. You know how to break news like this to her." Zay simply said.

"I like your logic on that one." Farkle said while scrunching us his face. "Let's go to the living room so we can start dinner."

Farkle and Zay walk into the living room. Maya, Riley, and Smackle were sitting on the couch. The girls seemed to be in a deep conversation, all conversation halted when they saw Farkle and Zay. Farkle smiles at them.

"No need to stop talking because of us." Farkle said.

The girls ignore the comment though and they turn their heads in the other direction remain silent. Farkle smiles, tough crowd he thought to himself. He knew what they were talking about and he knew what everyone thought.

"Where is Lucas?" Zay asked. This made Farkle nervous too. Maybe he thought things were so good with that Cindy that they decided to meet tonight. He hopes not.

"I'm right here." Lucas said while coming in the doorway.

"Don't try any funny business tonight my parents are here." Smackle warned him. Smackle still would pretend now and there that Lucas was still hitting on her and was attracted to her. Now more as an inside joke between them.

"I wouldn't dare." Lucas said. He smirks at her while holding one hand up as a defense. The other hand he held a bag. It looked like he had wine or champagne. "Here you go as you asked for?" He said to Farkle while handing him the bag. Farkle smiles and tells him thanks.

"Huckleberry is here so we can start dinner now." Maya proclaimed while standing from the couch.

"Yes dinner can start." Farkle said. He extends his hand to Smackle. She smiles and gladly takes it while they head to the living room.

Everyone else followed behind Farkle and Smackle into the dining room. The men started pulling out the chairs for their significant others. These were the times that she hadn't when she wasn't in a relationship. She pushes the feeling to the side and puts her hand on her own chair to start to pull it out for herself. Lucas brushes her hand to the side. One touch and her hand feels like electricity went through it. She goes to speak.

"Let me do something for you tonight please." He whispered in a low tone against her ear making her feel like her stomach was in a thousand knots. She simply just nods her head in agreeance. He pulls out her chair for her and she sits down. His fingers graze her arms when he goes to sit in the seat next to her. "Now was that bad?" He said with a smirk. She smiles and looks away from him

When she looks away she sees Maya staring at her. She turns away before May could give her a questioning look and read more into things. She turns back to look at Lucas. She felt her heart beat quicken. He was wearing a green buttoned down shirt that with grey slacks. The green shirt matched his eye color.

He turns to look at her and gives her a half smile. They haven't really talked since the restaurant. She takes that back. He comes to Topanga's every Wednesday morning after his morning workout and before he goes to classes. His one weakness he always told her was her mom's bakery. He loves sweets but only indulges on that day.

Riley manages Topanga's now so she sees him every Wednesday. Riley went to school for business when she was still deciding if she wanted to go to law school or not. If she decided to go to law school she would have a great footing for business law.

When she was still deciding on going to law school or not, Riley decided to work at her mother's bakery part time. Then her mom asked her to be the manager for the summer till she decided what to do since she was in desperate need of one.

Riley agreed since soon the student loans would be coming in. Riley found out that she loved it at the bakery. She started to make new things and run different specials that were very successful. Her mother asked her if she wanted to manage it permanently. Riley accepted it and has been doing this for the last two years.

This Wednesday Riley thought it would be different between them. Especially since their friends were pressuring them to be roommates, but he was the same Lucas. They talked briefly and he headed to class.

"You look…" He paused thinking of what to say without scaring her off. It seemed like he did that every time. His eyes lingered on the dress. The way it hung to every curve of her body. Stop staring if you don't want to scare her off. Finish your sentence, is what he kept telling himself.

Her mind was already racing since he paused. God, she wished he would say something. Anything but all he did was grab the glass of water he had in front of him and cleared his throat to continue. He was cut off my Farkle's father. He was clicking his water glass with his fork to get everyone's attention since the table had already fallen into small talk.

"Well everyone we wanted to start this dinner with some amazing news." Farkle's father started out. He sighs and turns to look his direction. Riley takes a deep breath to look towards him now too. "Minkus International will be expanding to 5 more countries." Everyone claps with that announcement.

"With that I need to be on the road a little more. I will have Farkle leading the New York offices." His father said with a smile.

The whole room broke out in cheers. Riley and Maya look back at each other wondering if that was the big news for tonight. They notice Smackle face had fallen a little but she recovers and kisses Farkle then congratulates him. The wait staff is starting to place their dishes in front of them. They open everyone's individual dish revealed the meal to them.

Smackle's dish was last and the server opens it for her, there was a little red jewelry box was in the middle of her plate. Riley couldn't hold back the squeal that erupted from her mouth. She has always been one for romance and they all knew that. Lucas turns and chuckles.

"You'd think he was asking you right now." He said softly. Riley bites her lip and blushes a little trying to hold back the smile. Her legs were still jumping from the excitement.

Farkle stands and picks up the ring off the plate. Smackle puts her hands over her mouth watching him.

"My dad gave me this ring about a year ago and told me to give this ring to someone special. I knew he thought then and there I was going to give you that ring. Believe me I was ready too. Then I looked at one of my old journals. " Farkle laughed thinking about it. "This day has always been a big day for us. November 12th seemed to be all the same date our schools meet up annual for the debates. Today November 12, fifteen years ago I meet you. At the time I thought it was hate. That is what I wrote in my journal. Even when I described you then arch nemesis I didn't realize I was writing things I loved about you. Your intellect, your loyalty to friends, your independence, and your beauty inside and out. I knew today I wanted this day to come back full circle for us. There is no other woman I can see spending the rest of my life with." He starts to kneel and open the box. Smackle leans across and kisses him.

"Yes." She shouted with her hand out.

"I didn't ask yet." He said with a laugh.

"Hurry up and ask then." She said with a laugh. This makes the whole room laugh.

"Will you marry me Isadora Smackle." Farkle asked her on bended knee.

"Yes." She repeated while kissing him again firmly on the lips.

"Pop open the bubbly now so we can celebrate." Zay said with a smile.

"I'm getting rushed by you two now." Farkle teased while standing up. He grabs the champagne bottle and pops the cork. He starts to pour everyone a glass.

The girls were all rushing over to Smackle. They hugged her and gushed over the ring. Farkle walks over and hands glasses to Lucas and Zay.

"Congrats." Lucas finally said.

"About time." Zay echoed his sentiments again.

"Thanks," Farkle said with a laugh.

"This makes D-day even more real. Cause you can't stay with them." Zay said while shaking his head no.

"Yeah." Maya added while leaning up against Zay.

"I got that." Lucas said with a laugh looking between the two of them. "I think tomorrow should go well and all will be resolved then. I'll be moved out by the end of the week."

Lucas walks away from the group to congratulate Smackle now.

"He's confident about this one." Maya said with a frown before taking a drink from the champagne.

"I'm going to go mingle while Zay tells you some need to know information about the roommate." Farkle announced.

"Wait, what?" Zay said while glaring at Farkle while he walks away from this.

"What is he talking about?" Maya asked Zay with a questioning eye.

"Let's go to the other room." Zay grumbles and they walk back to the kitchen where the first original meet up was so he can break the news.


	4. Operation Sabotage

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments on the last chapter. We are getting closer to D-day the move in date deadline.**

 **RoomHates-4**

Maya studied Cindy's profile pic in disbelief again. She still couldn't believe it. Cindy did look a lot like Riles. It was sort of scary how much they looked alike. One things she knew for sure. Cindy wasn't Riles, and Cindy would never be Lucas' roommate.

Maya, Zay, and Farkle have been planning this roommate situation for a while now it couldn't go up and smokes because of this girl. It wasn't. Period.

Operation Sabotage was born last night right after dinner, when Zay reluctantly broke the news to Maya.

What did Operation Sabotage entail?

Any, and everything to stop Cindy from being Lucas' roommate. The main part of the plan did entail Maya playing his crazy ex-girlfriend. That took a lot of convincing from Zay and Farkle for Maya to do this.

Maya applies this ruby red lipstick on her lips. She was going for dramatic and it sure did pop against her fair skin tone. She smooths out the sides of her up do hairstyle, and looks at her outfit in the mirror. She frowns.

"This was ridiculous." She turns and looks at Zay and Farkle.

"Maybe go with a more smokier eye makeup." Zay said with crossed arms while looking at her. She scrunches her nose up at him.

"Are you a makeup artist now? I look like a stepford wife in this, smoky eye shadow doesn't go with that." Maya said while pointing down to her outfit. Zay and Farkle picked this. She was wearing a pink cardigan that was halfway buttoned up, so you can see her perfectly pressed white shirt underneath. They choose a plaid skirt that hit just above her knees to finish off the look. Boring! That is what this outfit screamed to Maya.

"We were going for the rich and snotty type remember." Farkle sighs and makes his way across the room. "Remember, how Missy Bradford drove Riley crazy."

"That was because she was going after her man." Maya said while using quotations. "It wasn't the outfit."

"Doesn't matter what you wear. You are playing a Missy Bradford type." Farkle said with a sigh.

"Maya Hart will being playing the role of Penelope the crazy ex girlfriend." Zay said while doing a bow in front of her. Maya glares at him when he uses her middle name.

"I'm not going by Penelope." She warned them both.

"Farkle has to introduce you and this is what we agreed upon." Zay remarked quickly. He smirks at Maya, the glare becomes more deadly. The smile slowly fades.

She still can't believe that she agreed to play the crazy ex-girlfriend. That was the best thing they could think of for Operation Sabotage on a whim. It was Farkle's idea, so Maya thought he could play the role of the ex-girlfriend. Farkle wasn't going for that.

Farkle had to log into Lucas' account this morning and move up the meeting by an hour. Once he got the email back from Cindy stating the ok. He deleted the email and they set up to meet at Topanga's. Riley was usually out at the farmer's market buying fresh ingredients for the bakery. Sara her assistant manager would run Topanga's. Sara would let them do what was needing without telling Riley. That was a plus.

"Lucas wouldn't date someone like this." Maya takes down her hair from the pinned up updo. Her curls start to fall down her back.

"Hey, you are messing up the look." Zay said with a scowl.

"I'm making a creative decision quickly." Maya walks back into her closet and closes the door to change. When she comes back out she comes out in a floral flowy swing dress.

"Looks good, no more creative decision changes." Farkle said while running his hands through his hair. He was starting to get anxious. They needed to get a move on right now if this was going to work. "We are going to be late if we keep this up."

"Alright already we are going. Just one second I have to get into character." Maya said while pacing back and forth she takes deep breathes and starts to get in the zone. She has only played a role once and that was Riley. She vowed to never do anything like this again but here she is. She is doing it again for Riley. This time it wasn't to sort out feelings. It was more of a way to admit old feelings were still there.

"That won't take long then. Not far of a stretch then real life." Zay joked. Maya picks up a pillow off her bed and throws it at Zay.

"Come on you two." Farkle scolds them.

"I'm ready but there is one thing we need to make this plan better?" Maya said while reaching for her purse that was on the bed. She looks around in her purse before pulling out her phone. She sends a text and looks up at the guys. "Let's go."

"What did you just do?" Zay asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see now come on we are going to be late." Maya instructed before throwing her phone back in her bag.

They went through the back way in Topanga's. Farkle peaks his head out first and he sees Cindy.

"She's here already." Farkle confirms to Zay and Maya. There was no need though both were pressed against his back looking over his shoulder.

"Look at Cindy Lou Who over there." Maya remarked. Zay chuckles. He does that every time. This is the nickname she came up with last night.

"We don't even know her Maya. We just agree we don't want her as Lucas' roommate or anything else." Farkle remarked quickly.

"Well the first part of the plan is you. So get out there." Maya said while giving him a gentle push out of the double doors. He looks glances back but the doors stay shut. They are keeping them that way and peering out.

Farkle walks towards the table. He clears his throat to get Cindy's attention. She looks up from her phone and her high ponytail swings her brown locks. She gives a bright smile and stands up. She is wearing a retro my little pony shirt and pair of white skinny jeans.

"Hi, I'm Cindy." She beamed while extending her hand to Farkle. Her voice was high and sounded as sugary sweet as she was trying to act. It was an over the top type of cutsie.

"Farkle." He extends his hand and shakes her. She still has that bright smile on her face.

"It is so good to meet you. I can say I thought it was sort of weird when I got notice that he wanted me to talk to his current roomie before we talked further." Farkle smiles but tries to keep his emotions in check. That was the best excuse they could think of to get this meeting. "But then I thought you know it is pretty smart. Who would know him better." Cindy said while gesturing towards Farkle.

"Yeah we have been roomies and friends for a long time." Farkle added. He clears his throat. "Your profile indicated you were still in school."

"Yeah med school." She said with that bright smile again. "So why aren't you guys staying roomies?"

"I just recently got engaged. So I'm starting a new chapter in my life."

"Aww congrats." She beamed with a toothy grin.

"Who smiles that much?" Maya asked from behind the door watching on.

"Cotton Candy Face." Zay simply said. He continues to look over her shoulder at the two. Maya rolls her eyes at his response.

"No she doesn't. Not like her. She's trying too hard." Maya retorted. Zay just smiles at her.

"I wish we could hear what they were saying." Zay said while leaning in closer to Maya.

"Watch it." She warned him jokingly.

"Look out for your que to go out there." Zay told her. The que was when Farkle started to tap the table. Easy enough, she wouldn't miss it. Maya rolled her eyes at Zay then turned her eyes back to Farkle and Cindy.

Farkle listened on to Cindy while Cindy continued to talk about herself. She had been doing that since she sat done. He realized soon she was a major talker. He never thought he'd see the day that someone could talk more than Zay.

"My place is near campus so that would be good for Lucas." Cindy added. Giving Farkle more reasons they would be good roommates.

"Yeah Lucas told me." Farkle remarked.

"I've done a lot of the talking. Tell me a little about Lucas." Cindy said while settling in her seat now.

"Lucas well he's a great guy. We have been friends since the 7th grade." Farkle said with a smile. When you looked at the two of them you would never imagine them being friends. "He is smart, brave, kind, loyal, and he is always there for his friends."

"Sounds like a great guy." Cindy said with a wide smile.

"Yes, his only fault is. His choices especially when it comes to women." Farkle said under his breath. He gives a surprised look and faces Cindy. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I understand. I'm going through that with my friend. Vanessa." Cindy said with a laugh.

"So you can relate." Farkle laughs and takes a sip of his drink. "It just started getting bad the last few months. His girlfriend Penelope. She tops the cake." Farkle starts to tap the table for the cue.

"Really, you have to say why now." She sits up intrigued with what he was saying.

Farkle looks over his shoulder. He wasn't supposed to be saying anything Maya was supposed to be coming out.

"The que come on Maya." Zay said right in her ear.

"I got it." Maya grumble.

The back door flings up. Vanessa stands there out of breath in a tight red baby doll dress. She has Zay's full attention. She takes deep breaths before finally speaking.

"Did I make it on time?" Vanessa asked Maya. Zay's eyebrow shuts up with that question. Maya had texted Vanessa at the apartment. Why?

"Right on time." Maya said with a smile. "It's your que." She tells Vanessa. Vanessa rushes out of into the bakery before Zay can question her and Maya.

"What did you do?" Zay asked her.

"Made this plan better." Maya said with a smile.

"I mean Penelope is Penelope, she is …" Farkle stops to think of suitable adjectives but stops when he hears heels clicking against the wooden floors. Maya had finally come. He looks up and he's surprised to see Vanessa. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to say hi or what Farkle?" Vanessa asked while taking a seat next to him.

"Hi." He simply said still waiting and trying to figure it out.

"I'm Natalie." Vanessa said while extending her hand to Cindy. "I guess I have to introduce myself since the cat obviously has his tongue."

Cindy laughs and takes her hand and gently shakes it. "I'm Cindy. How do you know Farkle?"

Vanessa takes Farkle's smoothie and takes a long sip from it. He is still looking at her in shock. He hasn't registered what is going on yet. He repeats the name she used so he wouldn't slip up and call her Vanessa.

"Well see I feel like we are roomies too since I'm dating his roommate Lucas." Vanessa said with a laugh.

"Oh you are?" Cindy tries to hide the shock in her voice. She was confused too since Farkle stated he was dating someone named Penelope.

"Yeah I usually stay at there place every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after my night classes. Lucas is the best." Vanessa said while taking another long sip of Farkle's smoothie.

"Hey, I'd like that back." Farkle said with a huff.

"Sorry." Vanessa said with a laugh. She turns to give him an apologetic look but gives him a finally look. He got her role now. "Usually whatever is in the apartment is up for grabs. I hope you are ok with that."

"Um like what?" Cindy questioned.

"All the food in the fridge it doesn't matter who buys it." Vanessa adds.

"Oh it matters Natalie." Farkle said firmly.

"He's just saying that." Vanessa said with a whisper to Cindy. "It sort of all evens out in the end."

"All evens out means I pay for it all." Farkle grumbled.

"Not all." Vanessa remarks.

"Your muffin." The waitress said while placing it in front of Farkle. Vanessa pulls it back in front of her and starts to eat it.

"Really." Farkle raises his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Fridays usually Lukey and I have the place to ourselves. We'd like to keep it that way." Vanessa says in between bites of the muffin.

"We will have to discuss this." Cindy remarked firmly. She smooths out her shirt like she was coming up with the courage to say her next statement." Will you be paying rent too?" Farkle smiles after that question. Good one.

Vanessa laughs loudly and uncontrollably. She nudges Farkle in the side.

"She's a funny one isn't she." She said with a laugh.

"Ok I have to go to class. See you later new roomie." She squealed before jumping out of the booth.

"I thought you said her name was Penelope." Cindy remarked while she watched Vanessa walk away.

"Um that is not Penelope." Farkle said while running his hands through his hair.

"How many girlfriends does Lucas have?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Um.." Farkle thinks of an answer that would push her over the top. He didn't want to go too far that it was unbelievable.

"Farkle." Maya called out in a high shrill. She was making her entrance as Penelope thank god.

"Penelope." Farkle said with a sigh and showing his obvious distain to Cindy.

"Who's this?" Maya asked while sitting next to him.

"I'm out with a friend." He remarked.

"You don't have friends who is she? Is she going after my cowboy?" Maya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Penelope please." Farkle insisted. He exhales a long breath.

"Please, what?" Maya asked while turning to face him. She turns back to face Cindy. Who has a deer in headlights looks on her face. Maya extends her hand to her and she is a little unsure of what to do. "Penelope, Penelope Jones." Maya said while looking at her and finally coughing to say are you going to shake my hand or not. Cindy finally does.

"Cindy."

"Cute name but I'm the only person for Lucas." Maya said while slamming her hands down on the table and staring down Cindy.

"Penelope would you stop already." Farkle groans.

"Stop, she isn't the first one to try to get in between us." Penelope stated with her hand on her hips.

"There is no us for the two of you." Farkle said with a laugh.

"There is always an us between Lucas and I." Maya remarked.

"Can you leave already?" Farkle asked.

"You still haven't told me what she is doing here." Maya said while pointing across the table to Cindy. "Are you seeing Lucas? If you are it won't last he always comes back to me." She asked with narrow eyes.

"I haven't even meet him yet but I'm really starting to wonder if I do want to meet him." Cindy admitted.

"Oh you definitely want to meet him." Farkle insisted.

"She definitely doesn't she already said it." Maya bellowed. "Besides she knows there is no competition. We love each other.

"Love.. If you say so." Farkle said with a laugh.

"I know so." Maya stated firmly.

"Look let's get to the point. I don't know where Lucas is. Now can you leave so we can talk." Farkle said.

"Fine, tell him to call me back already." Maya said while walking away from the table now.

"That's Penelope." Cindy said while rolling her eyes.

"The one and only. She is over the top and possessive."

"I think that might be an understatement."

"Why won't Lucas just tell her it's over."

"They have this weird off and on again relationship. I don't address it." Farkle stated simply.

"Well she shouldn't impose on you trying to find Lucas."

"She's getting better."

"This is better." Cindy said with a dry laugh.

"Much better." Farkle admitted under his breath. Cindy heard every word as he intended. She shakes her head in disbelief. She is obviously thinking about the whole roommate situation. Hopefully it was enough.

"You nailed it." Zay said to Maya while she walked back in the back room. He gives her a high five and he is obviously bumped up.

"I know. I know" Maya said with a smile. "Now it is your turn."

"My turn?" Zay asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes your turn sweetie." Vanessa said with a smile while taking his hand.

"What am I doing in this?" He asked the two girls looking back and forth between them.

"The same thing as we did." Maya said while taking his hand.

"Wait what?" Zay asked again.

"Mrs. Matthews sometimes joked that she thought Shawn and Mr. Matthews were in a special deep relationship because they were best friends. Some would think it was romantic." Maya teased. "Play off that."

"Romantic." Zay shrieked just as the girls already pushed him out the door.

The push was strong enough that he already had gotten Cindy and Farkle's attention. He sighs and stands up straight before walking over to the table. Romantic there relationship was far from romantic. Was what Zay kept thinking when he walked over to the table. How was he going to play up to that?

"Let me guess someone else that knows Lucas." Cindy asked while leaning back in her chair. Oh no they were laying it on too thick Zay thought to himself while he sat down.

"I'm Zay Lucas' other more handsome best friend." Zay said while extending his hand to Cindy.

"Cindy." She said with a smile loosening up a little since it didn't look like more dating drama from her potential roomie.

"Penelope and Natalie were just here." Farkle remarked. Farkle feels his phone vibrate. He looks to see it is a text from Maya. Finally she tries to let him in the loop in her curveball. He thinks to himself. He read the text "Play up Zay and Lucas' relationship like Corey and Shawn." That's not too far of a stretch. He thought to himself.

"Ahhh glad I missed that." Zay laughs and Cindy smiles.

"Are they always like that?" Cindy asked.

"Worse." Zay shakes his head before continuing. "I came to check out the potential new roomie. I didn't think I would make it but I did."

"How long have you known Lucas?"

"Forever, he has lived on the same street as me all my life."

"Really so you guys are close."

"Very." Farkle added. Cindy looks over at him with a raised eyebrow at the very part.

"Don't be jealous." Zay teased.

"I'm not just stating a fact. They do everything together." Farkle added.

"I wouldn't say that." Zay said while shaking his head.

"Right after they are supposed to talk you guys are going to shoot hoops. Then you're going to Nick's for pizza. Then you will probably hang around the apartment watching some college football before you guys go out for the night. That is every Saturday." Farkle warned Cindy. Zay's face falls when he doesn't make up a story that was almost there every Saturday. Was he like Mr. Matthews and Shawn?

"What are the other days like?" Cindy asked Farkle.

"He should pay rent he is there so much. He made a dent in my couch." Farkle said while taking a sip from his smoothie.

"I did not." Zay said taking offense to the last remark.

"You are there so much that my fiancé." Farkle stops and smiles when he said that. It was the first time but it felt so good. "My fiancé thought they were in a relationship. That was until-"

"Until what?" Cindy asked.

"Penelope, Natalie, Susan, Michlle, heck I don't even remember the others names-." Zay is stopped when Farkle elbows him. Cindy eyes get wider. "The girlfriends started showing up. Going back to I should pay rent. I'm not there that much."

"Morning, noon, and night." Farkle remarked.

"If you are there that much we might have to negotiate the terms." Cindy said with a smile.

"Oh there is no negotiating. Lucas and I are a package deal." Zay teased.

"Package Deal." Cindy repeated with a laughing trying to process everything that was going on.

"I called Lucas and it went straight to voicemail." Maya whined. She stormed back in and over to there table. Zay rolls his eyes and sinks lower in his seat. He mouths the words crazy to Cindy. She tries not to make any facial expressions or any head movements but her eyes said it all. "Tell me where he is."

"Penelope." Farkle grumbled.

"Farkle. I need to tell him something important. Plus let him know whoever she is. It can't happen." Maya said while turning her eyes back on Cindy.

"You know what you don't have to worry about me." Cindy said while standing up from her seat. "Farkle it was nice meeting you. If you could tell Lucas. I'm no longer interested in meeting with him."

"Are you serious?"

"Thank you but yes no thanks." Cindy said before walking out of the bakery.

Maya waited till she was out of eye sight to celebrate. Vanessa comes out and joins them with the celebration.

"We did it." Maya said while continuing to jump up and down.

"Operation Sabotage was a success." Zay said with a smile.

"Even though you threw curveballs." Farkle said with a sigh.

"It worked." Maya said with a smile.

"Now you guys have 5 more days to get them to agree to be roomies." Vanessa reminded them. They all sighed. Now they would have to go back to the drawing board to make up a good plan for this.


	5. Ask Me Anything

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments on the last chapter I truly appreciate them all. I started to write out of order. I have some really good chapters coming so I said I better get back in the present and get everyone to those chapters. Sorry for the delay but that happens to writers sometimes something else in the story sparks you and you must write it right then and there.**

 **RoomHates5**

"We have thought of everything and nothing, nothing has worked." Zay whined while flopping down on the couch next to Farkle. Farkle and Maya both shake their head in disbelief.

Neither of them thought it would take this long. They thought they'd maybe need one trick to get this ball rolling. They didn't know it would be this much work.

"We only have 3 days left guys. We have to think of something." Farkle reminded the two of them.

"You are the genius." Maya whined and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Stop pulling that card on me." Farkle said. He rolls his shoulder so Maya can move her head off his shoulder. She frowns at him. "No time for resting either." He reminds the both of them.

"Resting helps me think." Maya said while pulling her head back on his shoulder. Farkle rolls his eyes at her.

"Like I said we have literally thought of everything." Zay remarked. He puts his feet on the coffee table.

"Get your feet off that table." Smackle said from behind while walking into the living room. She stands behind them at the couch.

"She is already barking orders out." Zay said while shaking his head.

"This bachelor pad needs a face lift. I can't have you messing it up any further." Smackle said while sticking her tongue out at him. "You guys haven't tried everything."

The three on the couch look up at her with listening ear since she said that. They had run out of ideas they were desperate.

"Suggestions." Farkle said to break the ice. They all wanted to hear what her idea was.

Before Smackle can speak the door opens up and Lucas walks in with his backpack. The gang gets tight lipped when they see him.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked still standing at the door. The three on the couch had guilt written all over there face. Smackle shakes her head at the three of them, and puts her hands on her hips and stares at Lucas. Lucas looks back at her with a confused look.

"You need to go." Smackle ordered.

"Go." Lucas said in a confused tone. "Go where. I just got here."

"You only have a few days till the original deadline. I wasn't joking with you Lucas. You have to go." Smackle told him.

"I'm trying here." Lucas said in a raised voiced. He goes to step forward and walk in the living room. Smackle starts walking towards him with her hands up to let him know he wasn't going any further into the apartment. "Are you serious?"

"Very." She said firmly. "We can't stay together. Your attraction to me has been evident since day one."

"Here we go with that again." Lucas said while rolling his eyes. "I had a long day in class today. We aren't starting that again today. We haven't brought that up in years."

"You know it will start if you are here just a minute with me. You can't control yourself." Smackle said while folding her arms across her chest. Lucas laughs and shakes his head.

"I think I will be ok." He stated while trying to walk around her, but she wasn't moving. He looks back at her in disbelief. "Well the agreement states I have 3 days. So I'm still allowed here today. Can I walk into my own apartment?" Lucas asked her.

Smackle stops and looks at him for a moment before answering. Her facial expression softens for a minute so Lucas thought he had a chance. Then her face turns stone cold before she yells, "Hell no."

"You're being ridiculous." Lucas warned her while picking her up now. She wiggles in his grasp.

"You are being ridiculous." Smackle yelled. He still had her in the air so they were face to face now. "You have an option for a roomie. You need to be a big little boy and go ask her to move in already." She sees his facial expression change just from the mention of Riley. Smackle didn't even have to say her name but it still had that effect on him. That looks gave her a glimmer of hope. It reminded her why they were doing this.

He groans and puts her down before frowning at her. She smiles satisfied that she got that rise out of him. He tries his one more act of defiance.

"I'm not-!"

"Yes you are!" Smackle yelled back at him . Lucas looks at her in disbelief. "Go ask her now so you can start moving in your stuff tomorrow."

Lucas sees there is no winning with her. She really wasn't going to let him in.

What option did he have?

He wasn't going to be a third wheel to Smackle and Farkle. That was just weird and gross. He couldn't stay with Zay. Vanessa practically lives there already. He'd be in the same situation. He couldn't afford to live anywhere alone.

Smackle was right. He had to stop fighting it. He needed to move in with Riley. Whether he liked it or not. He had no other options right now.

"Ok, but not right now."

Smackle smiles since she got the ok, but she was no fool. He still need to go right now and get this done with.

"Yes, right now." Smackle stated firmly.

"It's late." Lucas barked back at her nose flaring and all.

"It's 8pm. That is hardly late. Go!" She said while pointing to the door.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'll go but it's just temporary." He grumbled while getting his car keys back out. He heads out the door.

"I don't care how long it is. As long as you are out of here by the weekend." Smackle stated.

Smackle closes the door and turns to the three. There jaws were all dropped down. Their jaws were so low they could probably touch the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Zay asked her quickly. He was still in a state of shock.

"She makes the impossible, possible. That's why I'm marrying her." Farkle said while standing up and hugging her.

"Just took the direct approach with him. Lucas is stubborn. You have to be forceful with him."

"He's going over there now. I have to get over there before he does. Riley can be just as stubborn. That's why we are in this mess." Maya said while jumping up from the couch.

"No you are not going over there." Smackle said while stepping in front of Maya. "We have to let them do this part on their own."

"Smackle is right. Riley will never turn down a friend in need." Farkle told Maya.

Maya's eyes are still glued on the door while she contemplates what they said. She turns back and faces them and sighs, "You're right she would never turn a friend in need down."

"It's finally happening." Zay said with a smile coming out of his shocked state and now an excited state.

"You guys were wasting time getting them to be roomies. The real fight will be when they move in together. You have to make sure there isn't an all out war between them that they talk and work things out." Smackle teased them before sitting down on the couch.

"Are you serious? I didn't sign up for this." Zay said with a sigh. "We should have done this when we were younger."

"We are still young." Maya laughs and throws a pillow at Zay.

"I'm too old for this." Zay stressed the words before laying back against the couch.

"We already know you will do anything for your best friends. So stop putting up the front." Maya warned him with a playful nudge. He smirks before he rolls his eyes playful.

"Well we are going to head out." Zay stands to his feet. He extends his hand out to Maya to help her off the couch. "Call us if things don't go as planned."

Riley ties her hair up in a messy bun, so she could put on the new facial mask Maya had been raving about. She starts to apply the green facial mask evenly on her face. Once she is all done she twist the cap back on the product and looks out the bathroom door. Across the hall to Maya's room.

It had been 11 days since she moved out but it felt like an eternity. She still couldn't grasp that someone else would be staying there soon.

But when would soon be? She has done her 10 interview for a roomie in the last week and a half. None of them went good. None of them felt right. She needed to find a roomie quick though.

A soft knock on the door startles here. Only person that had been stopping by lately was Maya. She usually just used her key. Was she really going to start this knocking thing though. She looks through her peephole and sees that it isn't Maya at all. It was Lucas, and he was alone. He never stops by her apartment alone.

She collects herself before her nerves can go into over drive and opens the door. He smiles at me while he runs his hands through his hair. He was nervous. He usually did that when he was nervous. He shoves his hands in his front jeans pocket and stares back at her.

Shit he looked like a model to her standing there and staring at her with those penetrating eyes. His woodsy cologne was more pronounced this usual was it that mask. Damn she still has this mask on. If he could see the shade of red she was turning under this mask was the only thing she could think of.

"Hey." He finally said breaking the silence.

"Hi." She finally mustered out. She extends her hand offering for him to come in. He does so. She closes the door behind him and locks it. "I will be right back. I need to wash this off."

"Okay." He said while standing near the door.

She rushes to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Oh great. I have green yuck on my face and my hair is messy. I am wearing another one of his old Texas A&M shirts with a pair of boxers for my pajamas. The picture of beautiful. She scolds herself while running the warm water. She was supposed to keep this on for another five minutes. She definitely wasn't doing that with Lucas here.

She wiped her face clean and lets her hair fall out of the messy bun on top. Her hair cascades down to the middle of her back in loose circle. She looked better now where they could talk. She did have to admit that facial cream did make her skin feel shorter. She will try it again for the whole time.

She walks out of the bathroom and he was still standing in the stop she left him. He looked back at her surprised and smiles.

"Hey." He said again with a throaty groan that had her senses on edge.

"Hi." She told him again. She takes his hand and feels a spark of energy when she did that. She tried to ignore it and just make it seem friendly. "You know you can sit on the couch." She musters out with a laugh.

He laughs and nods his hand and lets her take the lead to the couch. She takes him to the opposite end so he can sit down. She walks over to the other side and sits on the edge of the couch. He groans internally since it just shows off more of her beautiful long legs.

He smiles to see that she was wearing another one of his Texas A&M shirts. She never wore them around him so he didn't know if she ever wore them. Now to see it twice in one week makes him smile. The other thing that wasn't making him smile were the boxers. He couldn't help put wonder if they were her ex's or someone else. He hadn't heard about Riley being in a relationship from anyone else.

"So what brings you over?" She asked as cheerful as she could.

"Riley, you know I have a short time limit on finding a roommate." Lucas started.

"How's it going? Last I heard you had a good potential one." Riley asked him.

"I don't know what happened there. She never meet me for the meeting. She blocked me on the app and won't answer my calls." Lucas said while scratching his head.

"She could have at least told you she found another roommate." Riley said with a sigh while shaking her head.

"That is what I'm saying." Lucas remarked with a scowl on his face. "I'm here because I need your help."

"Ok." Riley said eyeing him.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't need you." Lucas said again.

"You can ask me anything Lucas." She said sincerely.

"Can I move in with you?" Lucas asked her. You can ask me everything but that Lucas was what she thought to herself while biting her bottom lip.


	6. The Answer

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments on the last chapter I truly appreciate them all. I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **RoomHates-6**

Riley just sat there, staring at him blankly for a minute. Lucas was starting to wonder, if she had heard him, or was Smackle wrong for the first time EVER. Was Riley really going to reject him as a roomie?

This was awkward.

Would she really do that? He was betting on this like Smackle. He really had no other options. This was his last resort. Every interview for a roomie went incredibly wrong. It was like someone was trying to sabotage him or something. That would be crazy though.

"Absolutey no- of course." She said quickly. Lucas looked at her with a questioning eye, since he got two answers.

Was that a yes? Should he go with the second answer.

Riley blushes and turns red.

What did she just say? She doesn't even know. Her heart was screaming one thing, but her mind was screaming the total opposite. Her heart was telling her to be the good friend and let him stay.

It was also screaming yes, for other reasons she didn't want to admit, but she wasn't going there. She hadn't gone there since Texas. He was her brother and good friend.

Her mind was screaming no. This was an awful idea. If they stayed together it would be harder to push those feelings away. It would be harder to convince him that he was just a brother to her. That was the lie she said so many years ago, and she was sticking to it. Especially since he have feelings for her anymore.

"Talking too fast." Riley said with a laugh. Trying to break the ice.

She realized though she still needed to answer his question.

Her heart felt like it was literally going to leap out of her chest, it was beating against her ribcage so fast. No man should have this sort of effect on you. But damn him, he did and always has had that effect on her.

"Yes, Lucas you can move in." Riley tried to say as bubbly and as friendly as she could. Because, that is what a good friend would do. She was a good friend.

Lucas gives her that infamous smile that always made her heart race. She didn't think it was possible to beat any faster than it already was but it was. God she hoped he couldn't hear it beating. She continues to smile brightly at him. She hopes that this feeling would dissipate soon.

This would the right thing to do. She could never abandon Lucas. Even though she knew this wasn't the logical thing to do. Feelings she had been trying to suppress and forget were there, would now be even harder to ignore since they would be living together.

She would have to do that.

"Thanks, Riles." He said while standing and shoving his hands in his pockets again. Riley stands with him. He looks over at her not sure if he should hug her, or that would be crossing the boundaries that they have but up. He decided against it. He didn't want her to change her mind, but his body was screaming for him to pull her in an embrace. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets. Play it cool Luke is what he told himself.

"I will keep looking for a roomie too. It's only temporary." He assured her.

"You can stay, as long as you like Lucas." She said with a smile. More lies. She needed him to move out as fast as he could. The longer he stayed the harder it would be to resist and hide these feelings.

Lucas smiles at Riley before heading to the door. She lets him out and closes the door behind him. She leans against the door and covers her face since. What had she just done?

Two days later, Lucas was moving his stuff in right before the deadline Farkle had given him. I'm sure if he hadn't moved, Smackle was ready to use legal action. Riley smiles and shakes her head at the thought of that. She stood in the living room sipping her coffee while Zay and Lucas were bringing in his recliner through the door. Riley hides her displeasure behind her coffee mug.

She thought that beat-up chair wouldn't make it through the move.

She groans to see that it did, but it had sentimental value. It was his father's old recliner that he had in their basement. His dad had bought two to go in their basement before the football season for the Texas A&M.

One for him and one for Lucas. It was actually the day before the football season almost 10 years ago. He stated to the sales clerk, the team would go undefeated when he bought it. Sure enough they did that season.

Lucas and his father both believed those chairs were their lucky chairs. They'd watch every game in them. When Lucas moved to the dorms they moved the chair there. They would talk to each other after the games and ensured they both watched from home in their chair.

Even though they watch every game in these chairs. There has been no other undefeated seasons, since that one though, or a winning one mind you. Riley doesn't see how lucky it can be. She knows not to argue this point with a man. That beat up chair was here to stay.

Zay and Lucas place the chair next to her grey couch. It clashes with the whole decor of the living room. Riley, chill. She told herself.

"Is it ok here?" Lucas asks her while lifting his shirt to use it to wipe the sweat off his brow.

That moment she felt her breathe hitch.

Hopefully it wasn't as loud as she thought she heard it in her head. He had definitely gotten leaner and more muscular. She was pretty sure he had an eight pack Were they even legal? She tried to remain focus and not to stare, but it was hard when his body was so perfect. Speak Riles, she told herself

Her eyes trail up to those emerald green eyes trying to regain focus. Bad move, it just made it harder to focus. Then she realized he had asked her something. Uhh, what did he ask her?

"I'm sorry what." Riley mumbled before taking another sip of her coffee. "This hasn't kicked in yet." She said while taking a seat on one of the bar stools and she puts her cup down on the island. That was a good lie and she would have to use it again this conversation if she was caught staring.

He chuckles. His laugh starts to stir up butterflies in her stomach.

"I asked if it was ok to keep the chair here?" Lucas asked again. He finally let his shirt fall. Riley felt a sigh of relief, but also cheated at the same time, if that made any sense.

"Yes, absolutely." She lied again. Or maybe more like compromised. No need to pick a fight on the first day. God, she is hoping that chair goes soon. It looks like it is on its last leg anyway.

Lucas smiles at her and she smiles deeper. Stop smiling at him goofily Riley chastises herself. She had gone on so long with the lie of noting having feelings for him. It felt like on the first day she was already blowing the gig. He had obviously moved on from things. It shows with his dating track record.

"How much more, do we have to bring up?" Zay asked while flopping down in the chair. A loud creaking noise sounded when he did that. Lucas glares at him. Lucas nudges him out of his chair. Only he is allowed in it.

Zay frowns, but stands up since the scowl wasn't budging just deepening. He looks at Riley before sitting on the couch. She nod my head that it is ok. He flops down with a big smile.

"Not much more Zay." Lucas declared while opening the front door again. He extends his hand to the door. Lucas was signaling to Zay, let's go for another round. Zay was signaling a no way in hell look when he puts his feet on the coffee table and just stares at him.

"I need a break." Zay whines like a toddler, which makes Riley smirk. Lucas just folds his arms and shakes his head at him. Zay had already taken a break not even 30 minutes ago. Lucas goes to protest but Zay turns his head towards Riley. "I think I also need one of those amazing muffins that just came out of the oven." Zay said with a wink to Riley.

Today Riley was experimenting with a new flavor. Every month she does a new muffin of the month and it has been a hint. She believes this one is a winner. Caramel apple is a muffin.

The muffins had just come out of the oven about 20 minutes ago. She had already transferred to a wire rack instead of in the pan so they could cool more they were just right to take a bite. This was going to be her breakfast this morning with the coffee. She was going to take the others to the bakery for the other employees to taste and sign off. She still had plenty for Zay and Lucas.

"Are they even cool yet?" Lucas asked Riley. He was hoping she would say no so they could keep working. Then again he was hoping she'd say yes. Those damn muffins were tempting him with every trip he took back into the apartment. He would definitely have to hit the gym more if she baked here often.

"They are cool." Riley said while pulling her legs up to her chest in the chair. Lucas takes a deep breath and closes the door behind him a little harder then he intended too. He looks over at Zay who gives him a pouty look. He was too lazy to stand to get his own. Lucas shakes his head before he starts to walk across the apartment to the kitchen island.

Every step made her heartbeat. Quicken she had to get that under control. His proximity shouldn't send her heart rate to erratic levels. When he got close she realized it wouldn't just be his proximity. It was his smell. Damn, did he smell so good. He smelt so fresh, so crisp, so Lucas. It was hard to describe.

When he leaned in to grab the muffin, she made sure to not take any deep intakes of breathes at this time. Play even cool and calm. He leans in to grab the first one. Since he is so close his scent is more pronounced. He looks over at her. Shit was her heartbeat that loud that he could hear it.

"Can I get one too?" He asked her. To be honest she hadn't heard him. She assumed it was about the muffins. He was so damn close and smelt so damn good to her. Whatever he said was yes. She couldn't form any words though since he was so close. Riley simply nods her head yes.

He gives her a cool even smile, before he takes another one.

Lucas walks back over to the couch and hands Zay a muffin. He happily takes it and goes straight to devouring it.

"Riles, if you need a taste tester, I have great qualifications for the job." Zay said through a mouthful. This makes Riley smile and continue to shake her head.

"Do, you?" She teases. She watches to see Lucas reaction. When he takes his first bite he closes his eyes and a small smile curves his lips. Looks like he likes it too, which makes her smile.

"Yes and I have great references." Zay points to Lucas while continuing to eat his muffin.

"Once you finish that we are getting back to it." Lucas told him. Zay rolls his eyes. He puts the last bite down on the coffee table before standing and walking across the room to grab another one. "Hey!" Lucas calls out to him.

"You said once I finish that one. So I'm not done with that one." Zay told him while starting to unravel the other muffin.

"I'm cutting you off taste tester. I have to take some to work." Riley told him.

"Aww ok." Zay grumbles before walking back over to his seat.

"I do this every Friday and Saturday morning the second to last weekend of the month." Riley tells him though before putting the other muffins in a basket.

"I can free my calendar for this." Zay told her with a smile.

"This was delicious as always Riles. I think it should stay on the menu." Lucas told her while standing.

"Thanks." She takes another sip of her coffee.

"Alright come on Zay." Lucas told him while finishing off is muffin.

"Was that even a break?" Zay asked.

"Long enough for you." Lucas told him. "Besides we only have a little more. The longer we talk the chances get slimmer for Nick's Pizza, and beer on me tonight."

The reminder of Nick's pizza got him on his feet again. Food is what fuels him, and Lucas knew it.

"I can go change, and help?" Riley offered again.

The go change part. Yes. Change is what he thought. She wasn't wearing anything inappropriate. She was wearing a simple black tank top and some purple shorts. Should be no problem, right. No big problem.

Those purple shorts showed off this long legs. He wanted to get better acquainted with. He wanted to feel them wrapped around his waist. Pulling him closer to her and never letting go. That black tank, it just showed off curves he hasn't seen in years. Puberty helped with those curves. She definitely wasn't wearing a bra. Eyes on face only, Friar.

He shuts his eyes so he can force himself to look up at her face. He had to tame his thoughts. He had this under control for the last few years. He knew when to look at her when the rest of the gang wasn't look. He knew how long he could get away with it before she or one of them caught on. He could do this while he stayed here too.

"No thanks, you've helped enough by letting me move in." Lucas told her with a smile. "Come on the sooner we do this the faster we will get done and down to Nick's."

"I'm up." Zay moves his hands up and down his frame to show this to Lucas.

Lucas heads out the door with Zay, and they make several more trips downstairs to get stuff out of his truck. They were now starting to fill Maya's old room with his things. If it wasn't real before, now it felt very real when she saw his things in her room.

"Last trip." Zay yells triumphantly while putting the last box by the door. It makes Riley jump and turn her direction back to the two of them.

"Good." Riley said with a smile. "I'm going to change and head down to the bakery for a bit. When I'm back I can help you unpack if you need it."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that." Lucas said.

"You coming to Nick's with us later?" Zay asked while leaning against the couch.

Riley looks at Lucas since it seemed like a guy thing. She didn't want to intrude.

"Yeah you coming or not roomie?" He asked her. Roomie, that was something she was going to have to get used to coming out of his mouth.

"I can't deny Nick's." Riley said while heading to her room.

"Alright Matthews." Zay hollered at her from behind. She shakes her head and closes her door. "Alright since you bossed me around here now it's my turn for the agreement."

Lucas rolls his eyes at Zay. He was going to help regardless. He always had to make a big deal of it. He did agree he would help move Vanessa's stuff into Zay's place. The way he was whining earlier. He didn't know he would want to jump right into this.

"Let me put these last boxes in my room, then we can go." Lucas scoops down and picks up a box near his feet, and starts to head to his room.

Zay hears his phone start to ring. He looks down to see it is Farkle calling.

"Hello." He said into his phone quietly.

"Are they all moved in?" He heard Maya ask first. He should have known they would be on three way. This is how they have been communicating the last month.

"Yes." Zay said. He could hear the two sighs of reliefs on the other end.

"No fights." Farkle added.

"None yet." Zay said. "They have been pretty quiet but cordial." He said quietly before looking over his shoulder to make sure neither one have walked out of their rooms yet.

"Hopefully they bang it out tonight." Maya said frankly.

"Maya." Farkle yells on the other end.

"What?" She asked with a hint of annoyance. "You know you guys were thinking it. That would be easier on all of us"

Zay couldn't deny he was thinking that, but he wasn't going to say that.

"I got them to agree to go to Nick's tonight with me." Zay added.

"Good start Zay." Farkle told him.

"You remember how that ended last time." Maya warned him. "The claws came out with that waitress."

He forgot about the waitress. He didn't want them arguing and not talking right away.

"Have Vanessa come too, maybe this time it will come off more as a double date instead of old friends." Smackle called out when she sat down on the couch with Farkle.

"She strikes again." Zay said with a smile. "I better go before they come out."

"Alright give us a full update tomorrow." Maya warned him.

"Alright, then we can also plan whatever we got to do to make this happen. So much tension in this place and it's just the first day." Zay shakes his head just thinking about it.

"Oh, tension." Maya said with a low whistle. This makes t hem all laugh.

"Good maybe it will make them come to their sense quicker." Farkle added.

"Maybe, bye." Zay said while quickly hanging his phone up since he sees Lucas coming out of his room first.

"Who were you talking too?" Lucas asked him.

"Vanessa, I was just letting her know we are on our way." Zay told him.

"If she has a lot of stuff we are splitting the bill." Lucas warned him with a playful shove before walking out of the door.

"That wasn't the agreement." Zay called after him. He walks out the door behind him. Lucas locks the door behind them.

"New rules." Lucas teased him before heading to the elevator.

"You're paying." Zay reiterated. Lucas smiles at him when the elevator doors open and he gets in. He looks back at his apartment door. It felt weird for him to call it his place. It was always Riley's and Maya's place. He never went over there on his own. It was always with the group and only a few times a year. Now it would be his home. He still couldn't get his mind around that.


	7. Rules

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments on the last chapter I truly appreciate them all. I'm a day behind on things since I worked this Sunday. Usually I'm off and I can just write. Things are starting to heat up already for the roomies. Hope you enjoy.**

 **RoomHates-7**

Lucas fumbles with his keys to the apartment, after he gets off the elevator. He was tired, Vanessa definitely beat him in the more stuff to move department. It didn't help that the elevator stopped working during the fourth trip. They had to rely on the stairs for the rest of the trips. Zay of course has to have an apartment on top of the building. Needless to say, he needed a hot shower, before they headed to Nick's.

Lucas opens the door, and the smell of cake hits him, as soon as he walks in. He starts to realize it wasn't just cake, he could smell an array of different desserts. It was like he walked into Topanga's every Wednesday, but now it was his home.

Did Riley bake like this all the time? He would need to hit the gym more for sure, if she did. He wanted some of everything he smelt. He was starving after this move.

Riley walks out of her room and to the living room. She stops and leans against the couch before giving him a shy smile.

"Hey." Riley said softly. He smiles, and notices she has a little cake flour on her face.

"Hey." He said while stepping into the room. She looks at him wryly when he walks towards her, and stops in front of her. "You have a little flour on your face." He explained.

"Do I?" Riley asked. She wipes her hands quickly on a towel, so she can wipe her face. She steps creating some space between them and looks up at Lucas and asks, "how about now?"

She still had a little flour on her cheek. He reaches up and she steps back again. He fights the urge to not smile at her.

"Still a little on your face. It might be easier if you let me help." Lucas said. He could see that she was debating in her head what she should do. Riley nods her head agreeing to it. He smiles and reaches up to cup her face. He could feel her shake from his touch. He lightly rubs on the flour with his thumb. His though accidentally grazes her lip.

Every nerve in her body felt like it was electrified from that simple touch. Her breath hitches, she knows he heard it this time from that leisure smile he gave her. She had to get that under control she told herself. Before he questioned her, like he did their senior year. She succeeded on convincing him then he was wrong. So he went to Texas A&M. The distance helped keep the lie from being exposed.

Lucas' eyes were now fixated on her lips. His focus was on how pink and full they were. How'd they feel against his own. It had been 4 years ago since he felt his lips against hers. He bites his bottom him, then Riley breaks the stare and looks away from him. This time she takes a longer step back and bumps into the kitchen island.

"Thanks." She mumbles quickly trying to recover like nothing just happened. Cause nothing did.

"Baking, again?" Lucas asked while clearing his throat. He looks around the kitchen. He saw she had some muffins, chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies, and vanilla cupcakes.

"Experimenting." Riley said with a sigh. She only baked like this when she was nervous. He was sending her nerves into overdrive with every look and touch. She really couldn't admit to Lucas that she was nervous.

She didn't have anything to be nervous about. She was staying with her brother, and one of her best friends. Keep repeating that, she coaches herself.

Riley knew Lucas was more interested in his random hook ups instead of settling down. He has proven that since has never had a single girlfriend to introduce to the group. Riley Matthews wasn't the random hook up type. Even though her body was telling her it might be fun for one night. She knows better.

"Are sales lagging?" He asked while eyeing the delicious treats.

"No." Riley's tone was heavy with offense. She folds her arms across her chest and Lucas believes this is the first time she has given him a true evil eye.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just a lot of baked goods today." Lucas said with a chuckle.

"When a baker is enthused, it is sort of like a writer. We just go for it. It's hard to pull us away." Riley told him. She needed to think of a new stress relieving technique. Something he couldn't question.

"Well, Zay will love this." Lucas said while taking one of the chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter ones.

"Looks like it's not just him." Riley quipped. Lucas flashes a quick smile before biting into the chocolate chip cookie.

"Yeah you are going to make me extend my workouts." Lucas told her before finishing off the cookie. That one glimpse of that eight pack told her that was a lie. He's your brother Riley. He's your brother.

"You mind if I take a shower first, before we go to Nick's." Lucas asked her.

"No, not at all. It will give me a chance to clean up." Riley said. It will also give her a chance to get her emotions in check. The first damn day and she is staring at him or putting her foot in her mouth. She needed to get a grip and fast. She needed to get her thoughts together.

"Thanks, Riles." Lucas said with a southern drawl. He only seemed to get that drawl whenever he called her Riles. There went her thoughts nothing pure, clean, or together.

She forces up a weak smile while she leaned up against the counter. She wasn't trusting her knees right now with that smile, and that low sexy voice. Brotherly voice.

Lucas walks out of the kitchen, and Riley still leans against and grips the counter for dear life. Tonight, when she went to Nick's she will get her thoughts together. He will probably flirt with some waitress or some girl that falls head over heels for him. She will be able to smile and encourage it. Like she usually does.

A feeling of dread just washed over her. She forgot usually they went back to separate places. What happens if he brings a girl to his room? The thought of that was driving her insane. Maybe they should come up with rules. No sleepovers ever!

How could she swing that as being friendly and not jealousy? She will figure out those details later. That was rule number 1.

He would create a loophole with that. The girl just won't sleep over. She will think of a good rule to put in place for this. One he couldn't put a loophole in either.

Riley starts to load the dishwasher and think of other rules that she they could discuss. It would help get that one very important rule in place. She takes a deep breath. She can do this. She could stay with Lucas till he found another place and she found her own roomie. She can help a friend out, and she would, because that is what friends did for each other. She grabs two cookies now from the tray herself. She needed this sugary goodness to calm her nerves tonight.

She heads to her room, and closes the door behind her. She needed to pick an outfit out for tonight.

Once Lucas heard Riley's door click. He knew it was safe to go out. She had him all wound up after just one touch. Then his thumb had to graze her bottom lip. It took everything in him not to pull her in a searing kiss.

Then she looked up in his eyes with the big brown doe like eyes that always pulled him in. That always made his heart race and palms sweat. He felt like he was 13 all over again. Why does she still have this effect on him?

Twelve years has passed since she told him, she just wanted to be friends. That she thought he was her brother.

What does that even mean? That wasn't the feeling he was feeling. Hell, or ever felt. When did their signals get crossed like this? How did things get so mixed up? Maybe that is how she felt all along? He didn't feel that way. He couldn't make her feel what he felt.

If he questioned her, she'd create distance between them and just reiterate that lie. Well at least he hoped it was a lie. It felt like one, but if someone keeps telling you something you must eventually believe it. Right?

Something keeps telling him that is just what she wants him to believe.

Every fiber in his being told him she was wrong. They weren't just friends, or brother and sister. They were, so much more. Or at least they could be, so much more.

He has tried. Boy has he tried to crack that wall she built. Sometimes you have to give up.

He determined after high school he couldn't keep thinking about the what if's. He went to Texas A&M to get Riley Matthews out of his system. He learned soon that wasn't the solution. Wherever he went he couldn't just forget her or how he felt.

He couldn't keep questioning, and fighting if she wasn't willing too. He wanted her in his life so he accepted the role she was giving him at the time. He's been doing that ever since.

Lucas looks at that time, he better get into the shower before Zay starts calling. If you are a minute late for Nick's he makes it like it is the end of the world.

He opens the door to the bathroom, and needless to say it was very Riley Matthews. Everything was in this bathroom was a shade of purple. It makes him smile a little when he steps in. He wonders how she'd feel if he brought up changing the color to blue.

He smirks, just thinking about it. When he steps into the bathroom and closes the door that smile soon fades. His senses are overwhelmed with all things Riley. He could smell her honey scented shampoo and her lilac perfume all over, it was like it was embedded in the walls. It was going to drive him crazy.

He quickly starts to undress. He was going to make the shower as hot as possible to relax some of his muscles, but instead he was making it ice cold. He needed to relax these thoughts. He couldn't get kicked out on the first day. He needed to stay here. He couldn't constantly bring up the past and challenge her on it. Damn, did he want to.

He jumps in the cold shower as one last attempt to relax. He can only take about a minutes worth of that icy water but it was enough to get his thoughts back together. He changes the water to hot water. He lets the water run down his body and down the drain along with those pint up thoughts. He cuts the water off and reaches for a towel and dries himself off before hanging it around his waist.

Any minute now he'd get a text from Zay letting him know he was getting in the car. He was late one damn time and for now on he gets a detailed itinerary schedule of his every action until he gets to Nick's.

Lucas goes to open the door and Riley is standing there with her clothes in one hand and the other up ready to knock. She has a shocked look on her face.

If she was going to knock, she had to have some sort of inkling I would be there. Her eyes travel down his chest and body till they get to the top of the towel. Then her eyes dart back up to mine and locked in on only his eyes. His heart was racing from that intense stare.

"Sorry I can wait if you still need time." She said quickly. Her eyes still staring directly into his nowhere else.

"No, I was coming out. Besides I'm sure Zay will be texting me any minute letting me know he is on his way over to Nick's." Lucas told her.

"I'll be ready shortly." Riley told him. She steps back so he can walk out of the bathroom. She quickly walks in and leans against the door.

RULE 2: NO NUDITY! What so ever!

Maybe that should be rule number one. He wasn't even naked, but close enough. That towel hung so low only an inch away from the promise land.

What did she do, gawk at him like some sex crazed teenager. She had to take in every chiseled part of his perfectly sculpted body. Riley thought she recovered quickly. God, she hoped so. She forced herself to look into those emerald eyes like nothing was going on. Her body was literally humming for him.

When they got back from Nick's tonight, rules will be set in place.

Rules that could never be broken while they lived together.

Riley took a quick shower thinking of more rules that would go on this list. She dries herself off and dresses in there. She couldn't have the same thing happen again out there. She put on a pair of grey skinny jeans, black buttoned down shirt and some black booties to seal the deal. She pulls her hair up in a ponytail and puts on a shade of pink lip gloss before walking out.

Lucas was seated on the couch. He looks up at her and gives her a smile.

"You look nice." He stated while standing from the couch. He wore dark color jeans and a black shirt that hung to his muscular body. Riley took in. They were unintentionally matchy matchy. She should go change. Uhh but they had no time. "You ready, I can drive." He suggested.

"Ok." Riley told him while grabbing her reddish brown leather jacket and putting it on. She could just keep the jacket on to break up the couple vibe with outfit choice. Especially since they were ridding together. It didn't make sense to drive in separate cars.

When they got into Lucas' car she looked out the window thinking of more rules that were needed to put in place.

Zay walks into Nick's and goes to the table he had reserved. He pulls out Vanessa chair and makes sure she is settled before pulling out his own. Zay has his phone attached to his ear. He was on a three way call with Farkle and Maya. Per the usual now as Vanessa told him with a smile, when he answered walking in.

"They are still coming right?" Farkle asked him.

"Yes." Zay sighed. It was the third time he answered that question. He couldn't remember if he had told him twice or Maya. It was likely Maya but he was tried of answering it. "Look guys I got this under control." He said confidently.

"Why, Nick's again?" Maya whined. Zay was tried of that question too.

"Because it has the best pizza in town." Zay scoffed. "Besides I already made sure that waitress isn't here tonight. We are sitting in Sal's section so no distractions."

"Good planning." Farkle told him.

"See under control." Zay said confidently again while pointing to himself. Vanessa chuckles and shakes her head at him. He gives her a disapproving look and mouths under control again. "I don't think they will make it through the night."

"Really, that soon?" Farkle asked again.

"You didn't see the sparks flying and tension swirling through there." Zay remarked.

"I hope so. It's been too long." Maya remarked.

"But, if not yall have the next plan." Zay told them both.

"I thought you were sure Babinex." Maya teased him.

"I am, but we have to play it safe." Zay reminded them.

"Well I was going to check up on them Saturday morning." Maya told them. "I can think of something by then."

"Your plan has to go through us." Farkle told her.

"Hey." Maya said slightly offended by that.

"I agree with Farkle." Zay simply said.

"You always say that." Maya grumbled.

"And I'm saying it again." Zay said with a laugh. "I better go before they walk in but tonight is just a night to remind them their good qualities and they are meant to be together."

He ends his call and it seemed like on que Lucas was holding the door for Riley to walk in.

"Close one." Zay whispers to Vanessa.

"Very." Vanessa teased while kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Sorry we were late." Riley starts. "It was my fault."

"No need for apologies." Zay told her.

"I like his nerve, if it was me. I'd still have to explain." Lucas teased while pulling out Riley's chair for her. She sits and Lucas pushes her chair in before taking his coat off and taking his seat.

"Chivalry." Zay teased in a lovingly soft tone-whisper in Vanessa's ear. She giggles and nudges him to be quiet. "Point 1 for Lucas." He \teases again soft whisper.

"Unlike Riley, you are always late." Zay told Lucas.

"I am not." Lucas complained while opening the menu.

"You two are going to order your favorite pizza why are you even looking at that?" Zay asked him.

"Maybe, Riley wants something different." Lucas remarked while still holding onto the menu. He looks over at her.

"I don't." Riley said with a smile and she unzips her jacket now too.

"They are matching babe. Total couple goals." Zay whispered in Vanessa's ear and kisses her neck.

"I know. You can't keep doing this." Vanessa whispers in his ear and kisses him on the check. Vanessa tilts her head back in Riley and Lucas' direction. He was talking about them right in front of them. Even if it was a whisper they'd catch on.

"Yall literally moved in together today." Lucas said while taking a drink of his water. "Way too much honeymooning stage atmosphere." Lucas teased.

"That's what happens when you move in together." Zay said quickly. So quickly it just rolled off the tongue. He didn't even try for that one and he realizes it hit too close for home for the two of them. Riley's cheek are flush and Lucas is running his finger against the rim of his drink. He's trying to pretend like he didn't hear what Zay said.

Something is definitely happening, when they are alone. He knew it. Tonight's the night. He had to tell Farkle and Maya later tonight.

"I guess that is the case. For you too." Lucas said to break the silence. He takes another sip of his water. Water wouldn't do much longer if the conversation kept this way. Also if Zay and Vanessa couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Thanks again Luke for helping move my stuff in." Vanessa told him with a smile.

"No, need to thank me Vanessa. I'd do just about anything for the two of you." Lucas told her genuinely.

"Just like you Riles. Lucas will do anything for a friend so will you." Zay told Riley. Riley nods and squirms in her seat a little. Vanessa shakes her head. He was laying it on thick tonight. She'd have to help him get things under control, as he put it.

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the night?" Vanessa asked Riley and Lucas.

"One of my old frat buddies called me he is in town on a business trip. He wants to hang out. I was going to call him after this." Lucas told them.

"Who?" Zay asked him.

"Trent." Lucas said. Zay takes a deep breath. He tries not to make it a sharp one, but it was on the verge of being that. Trent was one of Lucas' wildest fraternity brothers. He always liked to push the edge. He was the only person that could sometimes get Lucas to act like Texas Lucas. It spelt trouble for Zay. "I know you don't like him."

"I never said that." Zay said quickly.

"You don't have too." Lucas said while shaking his head. Zay's whole body language said it, whenever he was around Trent.

"Again, I never said that. But if you guys go out. I'll come." Zay invited himself. He needed to ensure they stayed out of trouble.

"Really, ok sounds good." Lucas said with a smile.

"Maybe we should do a ladies night, if you are up to it Riles." Vanessa said with a wink.

"Ladies, night?" Zay asked with a raised eyebrow. All he knows she better not wear that red dress out anymore. He wants to be the only one to see her in that.

"I think we might just have too." Riley answered back. This time it was Lucas giving the raised eyebrow. He didn't say a word. He signaled for Sal and he knew what to do. He brought them over 4 cold ones. He needed a long swig of one. His mind was focused on ladies night now.


	8. BoysGirls Night

**This chapter was a little long since I know it has been a while since I updated. It's the start of girl's night. I hope you guys enjoy it. When I first started this fic. I stated it was T for now. I was thinking to change this in the next few chapters to M. I can tame my muse and keep it at T, but if you don't mind going M let me know what you prefer.**

 **RoomHates-8**

Riley sat on her bed, while Vanessa and Maya rummaged through her closet. She was still wondering how did she get roped into this girls night? There hasn't been a girls night, since senior year of college. They hung out together, but not in a club scene where she had to get dressed up.

Riley's plans for tonight were the usual Saturday night shenanigans. This included snuggling up on her coach in her pjs watching Red Planet Diaries with a bottle of wine and some popcorn. Olivia Pope style night. The perfect Friday night in her opinion.

"Do you even own any going out clothes?" Vanessa asked Riley over her shoulder. _NO!_ Riley practically screamed to herself. More reason to stay in tonight and do her original plans.

"Very little." Riley mumbles while lying back in her bed. "I've been busy with the bakery." She reminds them.

"Always have a reserved, for all occasions Riles." Smackle said while sitting down on the bed next to Riley.

"You have a dress?" Riley asks her with a questioning eye. She thought for sure Smackle would be in the same boat as her.

"A hot one at that." Maya said while peeking out of Riley's closet. Riley covers her face and laughs.

This is why they are probably doing a girls night since she didn't know to have a hot dress on reserve.

Maya looks at her phone waiting for a text about the details Operation Sabotage 2.0 as she liked to call it. This operation, was to bust up boys night in order to keep Lucas out of trouble. They were so ready for this mission. Zay said he'd text her or Vanessa soon. That was over 20 minutes ago. Zay needed to work on his timing if this was going to be a successful operation.

"I think, I found it." Vanessa calls out in the closet. Oh, god. What did she find? The only dress Riley could think of was… Maya wouldn't make her wear this dress, would she?

"Yes this is it." Maya called out.

Riley sits up anxiously, but she knows the dress. She didn't need to look. Maya comes out smiling while holding up the dress. Traitor! She sighs and Maya approaches coming up with her argument of why this was the dress.

Riley hasn't worn this dress in two years almost three now. It was New Year's Eve night, to be exact. The dress was bad luck.

That was her break-up dress. Friends don't make friends wear that again. Riley frowns and crosses her arms over her chest.

Nick broke up with her on New Year's Eve day. He told her he wanted to see other people that they have grown apart. She didn't know seeing other people would happen literally the next day. He started dating Stacy Hines right away. She wasn't a fool, he was dating her when they were together. He had to be since it happened so soon.

Last time she checked Nick's Facebook and Instagram they were still dating. That was a year ago. She defriended him shortly after so she doesn't know the details.

"Don't second guess me on this." Maya stated. Maya was reading Riley's mind, even though it was running a mile a minute right now.

Riley was thinking of the many ways, she was going to say no. She needed a good rebuttal with Maya. Maya could see that. Maya could easily give her another dress, but it wasn't the dress. It was the guy, he was a cheating douche.

"I'm wondering if I will fit in it." Riley mumbled while standing up. "It's been two years."

Lame excuse, Maya thought while biting her lip. She was fighting the urge to say that. Didn't last long.

"Have you gained a pound since 7th grade?" Maya asked her with her hand on her hips.

"Oh I have." Riley stated with a laugh. She hasn't gain a lot of weight but she has definitely gained weight since then. She has gained a little weight in the last two years. Especially running a bakery, comes with the territory.

"Barely." Smackle laughs while standing from the bed. "I think it's the winner."

Maya nods her head in agreeance. Riley rolls her eyes. She goes to speak but Maya doesn't let her she starts to talk.

"This is the dress Riles, it's time to make a good memory out of this dress." Maya smiles while walking over and grabbing her best friends hand. Riley didn't want to admit it but Maya was right. This dress was too beautiful to catch dust in a closet. She did need a good memory in this dress. What better way than having fun with your girls in it?

"Fine this is the dress." Riley said while taking it from her. Maya smiles at her gleefully. "Is Josh going to let you stay with us long enough for this night?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow. Maya could also hear a hint of jealousy in that question.

"He's not my warden." Maya said with a laugh. "He's my boy-." She caught herself she was always used to calling him her boyfriend. Things were new now. Every time she said it, she couldn't help but smile. "He's my fiancé." She finished, and all the girls teased with a ooo. "Besides." She said breaking that all up. "He knows I still need time with my other favorite person. Plus Zay made it a full-on boys night now he asked Josh and Farkle to join them." Maya pulls Riley into a tight hug. Riley laughs and returns the firm hug back.

"Did Zay say where they were going?" Riley asked Vanessa.

"No." Vanessa said quickly. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. That was probably him with the details. "They just wanted it to be the boys." Vanessa micks Zay's voice and hand gestures to a tee, which makes all the girls laugh.

"You didn't tell him where we were going than?" Riley asked Vanessa.

"Of course not. Ladies night." Vanessa emphasized the last statement. Vanessa looks over at Maya who smiles knowing since they all planned to meet up. "Let's start to get this show on the road though."

"Already ahead of you. Set up the bathroom for hair and make-up central a few minutes ago." Smackle said as she stands to her feet.

"Go get yourself into this dress." Maya told Riley. Riley takes it from her hands and heads out of her bedroom.

She looks down the hall towards Lucas' room. He had left with a change of clothes before the girls came. He said he would get ready at Zay's. He was going to leave us ladies alone.

Riley couldn't help to think about what he would be doing tonight. She also picked up on Zay not liking Trent. She wondered why?

Tonight, she wanted to dance. Feel carefree for once. She hugs the dress closer to her body and heads into the bathroom.

Maya peeps her head out of the door to see if Riley was in the bathroom. Maya could barely wait till Riley left the room. She wanted to know where they were going tonight.

"So where are we headed?" Maya asked Vanessa.

"They are going to Bamboo." Vanessa said after reading the text. Bamboo was the new night club lounge in Greenwich village.

"Good choice, Zay." Maya said with a smile. She has heard a lot about this place. She hasn't gone yet.

"Zay said they should be there in 30. I told him at least an hour for us."

"Wow really go time then ladies." Maya said while clapping her hands together, like she was a coach for a team ending their huddle for the next move. Sometimes it felt like this with this plan. It was all worth it to her if her best friend ended with the guy she deserves.

"You aren't going to get sick on me tonight, are you Babineaux?" Trent asked Zay while slapping him hard on the back, so hard that it pressed his body against the bar.

"Sick?" Farkle questions with laugh while leaning against the bar.

"It was one time and a long time ago." Zay rolls his eyes at Trent while resting his elbow against the bar.

"Not that long ago. It was the last time yawl visited me in Austin." Trent laughs while holding his hand up to get the bartenders attention. The bartender nods his head and lets him know he'll be down once he's finished making his drink.

"I have to give Zay a pass they were a little strong that night." Lucas said defending his good friend.

He recalled the night it was during his winter break last December. He and Zay had headed back to Austin to celebrate the holidays with their family. Trent wanted to go to CJ Bombers. It was the local bar they always went to at Texas A&M.

Zay wanted to come and drink to get his mind off a fight he had with Vanessa. That was their last big fight a year ago. Ever since then they have been inseparable.

Lucas warned Zay not to drink too much. He warned him not to chase your blues away with liquor. It never worked, just made it harder. Did Zay listen? Hell, no. He just kept trying to drink and keep up with Trent. Trent's tolerance is on a whole other level that Zay will probably never reach. Lucas had problems keep up with him at times.

"The drinks were strong, because Sami was trying to get you to take her home that night." Trent teased Lucas with a slight elbow. Lucas shakes his head trying to ignore the last comment. Sami was one of the bartenders at CJ bombers and she has made it known more than once how she feels, very boldly to Lucas. Every time he tries to let her down gently, but she made it harder each time.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Josh asked Trent and Lucas.

"He was my line brother and haven't been able to shake him since. It's been four years now." Lucas said while nudging him with his elbow.

Trent laughs loudly at the dig. Everything about him was big and loud. When he stepped inside of a room, the running joke was that his personality came first. He was always the life of the party.

Trent was about two inches taller than Lucas, and he had the same muscular frame as Lucas. His broad shoulders and big biceps made him look intimidating.

The bar was starting to get swamped, and the place was packed. Lucas could see why this had become the local hot spot. Lucas had heard good things about it but he usually picked the ones he has already been too.

Lucas looks over at Trent usually he would say something about the wait. He could see now why he wasn't bothered by it, his eyes were wandering to all the women around the bar.

"Good choice in venue Luke." Trent said while looking across the bar at a group of girls. His eyes lock onto the pretty busty blonde in the middle of the group. He winks at her and she gives him a sultry smile back. Lucas knew soon Trent will be over there charming her, on the dance floor and probably his bed later.

"I didn't pick it this time. It was Zay." Lucas told him. Lucas looks across the bar again and one of the girls in the group caught eyes with him. She smiles at him and waves. He waves back at her. Maybe she would be enough of a distraction to get his mind off of Riley.

One day, in that apartment together, and she already has him a little wound up. Why did he agree to this again? He had no choice. He was going to be put out if he didn't. Thanks Farkle and Smackle. Damn, it was hard to be in the same place with her all the time and not to think of her as something more. It definitely wasn't what she kept telling him there relationship should be like.

He shrugs his shoulders trying to get the thought of his head. Sisterly vibes were hardly what he thinks when he sees her. Sometimes he'd see a look or feel a glimmer of hope that she didn't feel the same way anymore. Riley always stayed consistent with what she said on this. Sometimes it felt like her eyes revealed the lie. Maybe it was just hopeful thinking.

Thinking about her now has his mind caught up in the possibilities of what could be happening for them tonight. He hopes she is careful and not caught up with some sleaze the whole night. Shit he needed a drink soon to relax. Lucas looked at the end of the bar to see if the bartender was done with his other drinks yet.

"Finally got some taste after staying in the big city for this long." Trent teased Zay again and laughs loudly. This pulls Lucas back into the conversation and out of thought. Lucas now laughs to with the others while Zay just glares at Trent and looks away for the bartender now. Zay wasn't going rounds with Trent tonight. He was here to keep Lucas in check and keep this plan in motion.

In order to do this. He wasn't getting goaded into drinking over his limit with him. Second thing he wasn't going to let Trent and Lucas get into a wild night with some random girls and derail this operation. Maya, Farkle, and him had worked too hard for him to mess it up with one night. Zay saw tonight at Nick's, that just one day so much progress was happening. More than what has happened in years.

"Bartender." Zay called, for him again. He was putting the cash in the till and motioned he would be right over.

"Be chill, man." Farkle reminded him. He could see and hear Zay's irritation when he called for the bartender. Zay takes a deep breath and reminds himself to relax.

"What can I get for you guys?" The bartender asked them.

"Godfathers." Trent said with a wink while looking at Zay.

Zay sighs, and Trent just smiles wider at him. Godfathers were the drinks, that Trent got him hammered on when they went out last time. Zay fights the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't going to show a reaction. He could handle his liquor. He was a Texan through and through like Trent and Lucas. "I got the first round." Trent declared while giving the bartender cash.

"I got next round." Zay declared louder than Trent. He could handle this drink the second time around. He wasn't going to get sucked into this game, anything you can do, I can do better with Trent. That is always how it starts, and everything goes downhill, after that.

"Alright, Babineaux. No two rounds, and out either." Trent said hitting Zay on the shoulder. "Don't become Bruno Mars either." Trent leans into him and snickers.

"Are you going to bring up everything of this night?" Zay asked him.

"Everything." Trent taunted, Zay scrunches up his nose and looks away.

"Bruno Mars?" Farkle asked with a raised eyebrow through a fit of laugher.

"We were taking an Uber back to my place and Uptown Funk came on. He told the uber driver that he was really Bruno and started I guess you would call that singing." Trent shrugs his shoulders at Farkle. Farkle throws his head back and starts to laugh loudly. Zay turns and glares at him, but it doesn't stifle the laughter.

Zay rolls his eyes and reiterates, "That was one time, man."

Which makes all the guys laugh even louder. The bartender is back with their drinks. Zay picks up his drink and takes a long swig. "I'll be fine tonight." Zay states again defiantly. The guys nod their heads ok and try not to laugh.

"Two double shots of whiskey over here too for me and my friend." Trent calls out to the bartender. He nods his head and gets glasses for them.

"I was going to start slow. Texas A&M has the early game tomorrow." Lucas told Trent. He thought Trent would do the same thing since he usually watches too, just not as faithful as Lucas.

"You aren't softening up on me, city boy?" Trent tauntingly asked him. Lucas narrows his eyes at him and picks up the shot downs and slams it down on the counter. "Still can hang." Trent said with a smile, before picking up his shot and downing it.

Zay frowns watching this. That is exactly what he doesn't want to happen tonight. He glances at the door looking for the girls. One look at Riley in here, he knows Lucas won't be able to stay away.

"The more I hear about this one night in Texas, makes me upset I didn't come along." Farkle laughs while taking a sip from his drink.

"Me to." Josh added, as he continues to laugh at the image.

"Laugh it up." Zay yells while throwing his hands up. He casually looks at the door again. He chastises himself to stop before Luke catches him and wonders who he is looking for.

"Oh, we intend too." Trent threw one more jab in.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Lucas managed to ask Trent through the laughter. He was trying to bring the conversation off, of Zay since he can see his features were getting a little riled.

Lucas could see Zay was listening intently to this. He was definitely interested in his answer too. Zay was ready for him to leave since he keeps bringing up that night.

"For the weekend, but I will be back next weekend too. Work has been sending me here more and more to finish deals in their New York office." Trent told him. Trent worked as a financial advisor for Wellington Investments. They have been developing more investments in the East coast and he oversees the handlings.

"Oh great." Zay said under his breath.

"Look who just walked in." Josh said while raising his glass to the door.

Everyone turns their attention to the door. Smackle just walked in with a short black halter dress and her hair down. This was a Smackle Lucas wasn't used to seeing. He turns his head to look at Farkle. The way his jaw was dropped, maybe this wasn't a Smackle he was used to seeing either. He obviously really liked it though. Lucas smirks at his good friend.

Lucas also smiles since girls night ended up here. He wouldn't have to worry about what was going on now.

"She is wearing that damn red dress." Zay muttered under his breath angrily. Lucas turns his head back to the direction to the door and he sees why Zay is upset about this. If he doesn't get to her soon.

"Looks like Ladies night ended up here." Lucas said staring at the door waiting for Riley to walk in. His palms were sweaty from anticipation.

"Was this a deliberate attack on guys' night?" Trent asked jokingly with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't tell them anything, but they have ways." Zay said while nodding his head.

"I'm sure you guys don't mind." Trent teased while sipping on his drink. Not at all, Lucas thought to himself while he looked at his two friends gaze at their girlfriends.

Maya comes in next, and it was Josh's turn to mutter under his breath. The look caught Lucas off guard since she was wearing a purple dress. He had always thought purple was Riley's color and had hardy seen Maya in it. She looked good in it though. It was more of a burgundy purple cap dress that hit mid thigh. Her long hair was straightened tonight.

She looks back up the stairs before completely walking down the stairs. Lucas chuckles since he knows she is probably still trying to convince Riley to come in. He was with Maya on that front, come inside the club already.

He knew he just wished for it, but he wasn't ready when he saw her. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him when she finally walked in.

"Whoa." He heard Trent slow low drawl come out of his mouth before taking a sip of his drink.

That didn't even describe it. Riley stood at the top of the stairs in a blue bandage dress that showed off every curve to her body that hit mid-thigh showing off her amazing long legs. Blue was definitely his favorite color. The dress confirmed it. He felt his throat go dry, just looking at her. Her long brown hair was in loose curls down her back. She flips her hair over her shoulder and those brown eyes connect with his making his mouth feel dryer if it were even possible.

 _Oh great, he was here._ Riley thought to herself. Those green eyes felt like they were paralyzing her when she looked into them. It was almost like kryptonite is to superman. Her heart was racing at its own machinic pace. A pace that she only got when she was near him.

Riley still couldn't believe Maya got her to put this dress on. She felt naked in it. The dress was a little snug to her. It was midthigh, but when she walked it felt like it was right under her bottom. She had her pair this dress with a pair of black stilettoes heels. This gave her more height. She felt a little uneasy in these heels.

She didn't want to look like a klutz in front of Lucas. She wanted those images of when they were goofy kids to be erased from his mind. She wanted him to think of her as a sister, and then she didn't. She knows it's insane but she needed to protect her heart and their friendship. He has never settled down and maybe he isn't the settling down type. They couldn't risk their friendship for a fling.

He had told her once since she redefined their relationship in middle school, that he wanted more. It was prom night when he told her this. That he didn't think of her like a sister and hoped she changed her mind on things. She was young foolish and nervous. Plus, it was the end of their senior year, and that year he had a different girlfriend almost every month. He was accepted to Texas A&M and NYU still deciding between the two school.

They were going on different paths in their lives. She didn't want to be the one to hold him back, so she perpetuated that lie that he was a brother to her. She told him to go to Texas A&M and live his life find the right girl for him. He went. It was for the best.

"Come on hot stuff." Maya teased extending her hand to her and taking Riley out of her thoughts. She blushes and takes her hand.

When she looks back up, Lucas' eyes were still on her, taking her in. His gaze was captivating, she felt like they were the only ones in the room when he looked at her like that. She watched as those green eyes raked over her body slowly sending a shiver down her spine.

Lucas was probably only looking at her like that, because of the dress. She didn't want to be like the other girls he was with. Just for one night, and then forgotten. This why she kept her distance from him. She tries to carefully walk down the stairs and towards the guys. She kept repeating to herself don't stumble Riles.

Lucas leans against the bar watching her every step. With every step the feeling of lack of oxygen seemed to increase. All he could hear was the click of her heels, and the way her hair and chest bounced perfectly with every step. He tries to take a deep breath in to steady his breathing. Keep calm, Friar. He told himself, but his nerves were in overdrive.

"Is that your girl Luke?" Trent asked Lucas while leaning into him. Giving his sign of approval. Everything in his body wanted to scream yes. She was his girl. The girl that stole his heart when she fell in his lap so many years ago. He couldn't, because she wasn't.

"That's Riley hands off." Zay warned Trent. Lucas glances over to him and he can see the glee in Trent's eyes when he slowly realized this was one of the friends he discussed in school. In school, he lied to Trent and his frat brothers. He told the lie that she always threw at him all the time. That she was a good friend like a sister to him.

"If this is the friend that is like a sister to you, start calling me brother in law then." Trent teased him. Lucas' eyes narrow at him and a possessiveness he didn't know he possessed grew inside of him. He damn near wanted to growl at him to tell him to back off.

"Riley wouldn't date a barbarian like you." Zay told him. This just makes Trent laugh harder.

"We'll see." Trent said while finishing his drink. Shit, he saw that as a challenge. Lucas turns to Trent to let him know there was going to be no challenge on this. He was going to stay away from Riley

"Stay away from her." Lucas finally said. "She's not like your other girls. I won't let you treat her like that."

"I would never do that to your best friend." Trent said holding his hands up. "Scouts honor. I only have honorable intentions."

Honorable. Lucas knew better than to believe that.

"I guess great minds think alike." Smackle said approaching the guys at the bar. Farkle pulls her into a hug. She smiles and pulls him closer to her.

Lucas wanted to finish his conversation with Trent, but he would hold off for now since the girls were here. Under no circumstances was he letting him date Riley. He turns his head to see Vanessa, Maya, and Riley now in front of them too.

Riley looks at him with those big brown eyes and smiles sheepishly. God, that girl didn't know the effect she had on him with one simple look. She had a cherry red lipstick on, made him wonder did it taste as sweet as it looked.

"It was bound to happen. You guys have been friends for 12 years. It's not hard to think alike on going out spots." Josh offered up. Zay tilts his drink to him and smiles. He was being the real mvp with that statement. He made this step up seem so natural.

"I guess so." Maya said with a smile. Josh intertwines his fingers with hers and pulls her close to him. She smiles against his chest. Zay pulls Vanessa into his arms too. She smiles and snuggles in his embrace.

"Um ladies night is starting to feel a little couples night vibe." Riley finally said to the girls.

"We just came to get a few drinks from them before we hit the dance floor." Maya said with a wink.

"They're using us." Josh teased while looking over at Farkle and Zay.

"I don't mind being used." Zay said while kissing Vanessa on the cheek. This makes everyone laugh.

"Sugar, we don't want you to feel left out." Trent said while extending his hand to Riley. He smiles at stares at her with those steel grey eyes. Riley can see that smile was his signature weapon. He was definitely using it on her. "I'm Trent."

"Heard a lot about you, Riley." Riley said while extending her hand to him. He gently squeezes her hand. His thumb rakes the top of her hand before letting go. He was smooth, she smiles and looks back at the girls breaking the eye contact. She made sure not to look at Lucas, just being near him was having an effect on her. She was afraid if she looked at him she'd go to putty in his hands.

If she did look his way, she'd see his nostrils were flared and he was turning a shade of red. He could feel it because he was so damn hot right now with Trent.

The music was getting louder now, since the place was transitioning from the lounge setting to a more bar/night club setting. Lucas used it as an opportunity. He put his hand on Riley's waist and pulled her a little closer to him to ask her, "hey what do you want to drink roomie? First one is on me." His breath was minty and tickled her skin sending goosebumps down her spine. She hadn't had a drink yet, but felt drunk from his touch.

Riley puts her hand, on top of his at first to help him remove it, but somehow her body didn't respond the same way her mind was thinking. Her fingers were latched around his rough but smooth hand. She pushed his had closer to her. She could feel him smile against her skin.

Her heart was racing and her mind was flooded that she couldn't even think of a simple drink to tell him. Her mind was already intoxicated before one drink. Full of unbrotherly thoughts of her new roommates. Her cheeks get heated from the mental confession.

"Got the bartender over here. Better get him before he goes." Trent threw out there with a smile to Riley, snapping her out of the haze. Lucas sees that he ordered another round of godfathers for them. The pace was going to be fast tonight, Lucas could see.

Riley steps forward and out of Lucas' grasp. She was closer to Trent now. Lucas bits his bottom lip to fight the bitter feeling he got with her moving from his embrace.

"You seem like an apple martini type of girl." Trent suggested when Riley didn't say anything right away. Lucas tries to stifle a laugh that was his go to drink with all girls. Something nice and fruity that hid how strong a drink can be.

"Sure, why not." Riley said with a smile. She looks down at the girls. "One drink and we are going to the floor." If she was going to be out tonight. She needed to be away from Lucas.

The bartender came back with the ladies drinks. Riley drinks from hers quickly. Lucas wanted to tell her to slow down. When she puts it down she almost drank half right away.

"It is good." She told Trent with a smile.

"Thought you might like it." Trent tells her.

Maya comes back over and puts her arm on Riley's shoulder before she talks. Riley and Lucas hadn't even noticed that she had slipped away. "So the DJ is one of my buddies from art school."

"Almost everyone in town is a friend of yours from art school." Riley laughs and takes another sip of her drink. This might be a go to one for her, for now on.

"New York is a city of the arts." Maya said while doing a curtsey, this makes Riley smile wide. "Anyways since he is the DJ I put in a couple of requests for us for the next hour. The question is now are you ready to dance?"

"Absolutely." Riley said while finishing off her drink and taking her hand. Riley and Maya both take Smackle and Vanessa with them while they start to head upstairs to the dance floor.

Josh, Farkle, and Zay watch them while they look away.

"Should we follow?" Farkle asked them. He didn't know if it was a good idea or not to go.

"There is a bar upstairs." Josh told them all.

"Let's go then." Zay said while taking his drink and heading upstairs. The guys follow him upstairs. The dance floor was starting to get packed already. It didn't take long for Lucas to stop Riley. He could find her almost anywhere. She was in the middle of dark dance floor with the girls. He didn't recognize the song, he was more enticed by the way her hips were moving in that dress. He runs his hand over his face and heads to the bar.

"Let them dance for a little bit then we will cut in." Josh stated to Zay and Farkle who nodded their head in agreeance. They were probably going to cut in at the first site of a male dance partner. Lucas could see that there was already going to be some takers since they were waiting close in the shadows. If one guy got out of line with Riley, he'd be right there.

"You find anyone in here that has caught your eye?" Trent asked Lucas, he turns to the bar to order another drink.

"Yeah." He let roll off his lips. The same person that has caught his eye for the last 12 years.

"Good, I think guys night has been busted up." Trent tilts his shoulder to show that Zay, Josh, and Farkle didn't last two seconds up here. They were already out there with the girls. Farkle and Smackle were dancing with Riley. He could see the same guy has been watching her about to make his move.

Lucas looks over to see Trent has two drinks in his hand. He starts to walk away from the bar.

"I don't want to leave you hanging frat brother." Trent hollered over his shoulder, as he made his way from the bar. Lucas felt a lump in his throat when he realized where he was heading, to the middle of the dance floor with everyone else.

Trent hands one drink to Riley and starts to dance with her. Trent didn't dance. He never did, that's why they were posted at the bar. He'd usually find a girl make eye contact with her flirt for a little while and he was gone to either her place or his.

Of course, the night he choose to dance it had to be with Riley. She smiled and swayed her hips to the music and smiled at Trent. What the hell just happened? Was the only thing that was racing through Lucas' mind.


	9. I want it all

**This chapter was a little long since I know it has been a while since I updated. Sorry for the long delay. I'm in the process of moving for my job. So that has taken up a lot of my time. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Since most of the readers don't mind it going up to M, it will be going up in 2 more chapters. Thanks for all your kind words and reviews, and your patience with me.**

 **RoomHates-9**

Blooding was pumping through Lucas' veins so fast, it was giving him a head rush. His brain was screaming what was happening? Somehow, he couldn't move, it was like he was in quick sand, or an alternate reality. Because this couldn't really be happening? Trent dancing with Riley no way, but it was. Lucky bastard.

Lucas closes his eyes for a moment, to help clear his thoughts. His mind was already in overdrive, and all he could see was red. Lucas opens his eyes, he takes in a deep breath. He shouldn't have opened his eyes so quickly, he felt like couldn't breathe from what he was seeing.

His eyes were locked onto Trent's hands now latched onto Riley's hips. Trent was pulling Riley, closer to his body. He was definitely seeing red, and if he thought his blood was bumping too fast earlier nothing compared to the rate it was going now.

Lucas had seen enough. He pushes himself off the bar. He'd be damned if Trent comes here, and starts something with Riley when he has waited years, for the opportunity. Years!

Lucas starts to walk towards Riley and Trent on the dance floor with his fist clinched. He had to stop this dance. When he got there, he'd let Trent know, what he said earlier he meant it. Riley was off limits. She wasn't his damn sister. He hated that lie ever started or came off his lips.

"I was wondering what song, would get you off that bar?" A woman purred in his ear from behind. Lucas could barely make it out what she said through the music. She runs her hand over his shoulder and starts to walk around him so she could face him. Then she runs her hand against his chest. She presses her body against him.

She was a pretty blonde, bold too by the way she was dancing against him. He puts his hands on her hips, prepared to let her down gently so he can make his way over to Riley.

"Are you slowing down the pace?" She asked while she continued to rock her hips against him now at a slower more sensual pace. Lucas steps back to create space between them.

"Very slow. So, slow that we are going to stop dancing." Lucas tells her. She turns around so that she is facing me and does a pout. Lucas was sure this is her sexy pout, the one she usually uses on her guy to get her way.

Sorry sweetheart, not today only one woman would make him cave with that look. He was trying to make his way to her right now.

"You finally get off the bar and in the middle of the dance floor. But you won't dance?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, he'll dance, just not with you." Maya said from behind. Lucas couldn't help, but smile from ear to ear. He had never been happier to see Maya. Maya takes his hand to start to lead him this way. The girl shot Maya and icy glare. Maya ignored it and kept walking with him.

"Thanks for the save." Lucas leaned in and said it near her ear so she could hear him. It seemed the girl wasn't giving up otherwise without a fight.

"No problem Huckleberry." Maya yelled back. "When you moved away from the bar it wasn't for her or me." Maya teased him. He wasn't going to deny it either. Usually he would. Especially since Riley always made an effort to reinforce that they were friends only, to everyone. He would usually do the same, even though it was hard to say that lie every time.

"Come on." Maya grabs his hand and drags him along with her.

Lucas looks across to the dance floor to where the rest of their friends are dancing. His eyes were locked on Trent and Riley though. Trent's hands were still on Riley's hips while she rotated her hips against his body. Her eyes were locked with Lucas'. Her eyes showed a hint of anger and annoyance.

Had Riley seen that girl trying to dance with him? Was this her form of payback? She turns her had back to the others. Lucas jaw tightens but keeps walking towards the group.

Maya looks up at Lucas, who eyes were locked on Riley and Trent's every move. They were almost to the promised land. Maya was happy to see that Lucas had finally got off the bar. That was the first step. She thought he was going to make his way over quickly and make his move. A little late for her, she thought it was going to happen as soon as Trent came over to the group to dance wit Riley. She didn't think he'd sit by for one dance but he did. Maya was ready to come over and get the cowboy, that was when he finally moved.

Then that opportunist, weaseled her way right to Lucas. The girl literally had to come out of thin air, Maya thought to herself. Once she saw her, she knew Huckleberry would need help. He's too nice to say something, so she broke her dance with Josh to save him.

Lucas was finally on the dance floor, Maya wasn't going to let that girl prolong it. Things have been prolonged long enough. He needed to break up that dance with Trent and Riley.

Since Maya was rescuing Lucas from the girl. She told Zay and Vanessa to go to the DJ booth, before she went after Lucas. She needed a special request for a song. A song that would bring back memories. When she told Zay the song. He shakes his head, but smiles but does what she says. If only two years ago they did something that night they danced the first time. Maybe they wouldn't have to be doing what they were doing now.

When Maya hears, the song start to play a small smile curves on her lips. She looks back up at Lucas who has a smile on his face too. He remembers. Maya turns her head to look at her friend. Her dancing has slowed down and her eyes are locked onto Lucas, she remembered too.

"Look who I got out here." Maya cheered while raising Lucas' arm. She shakes her hips and nudges him into Riley's direction. Lucas regains his balance, he was going to look back at Maya but when his eyes locked with Riley's he couldn't move. He gives her a sheepish smile, it felt like he was back in the seventh grade. When he'd smile at her in class and couldn't peel his eyes away from her. She returns the smile and bites her bottom lip nervously.

"Come on let's switch partners." Maya steps forward and takes Trent's hand before he can even answer yes or no. She looks back at Lucas, "He has two left feet. Only Riles can handle him."

"Only I can handle him." Riley yelled back in a shocked tone. Maya just nods her head to Riley as a respond. Riley goes to say something more but Maya turns her back and starts to dance with Trent. Riley lets out a frustrated sigh before she turns to Lucas. When she saw, the boys walk into the club, she knew this was coming. Somehow, they'd end up dancing. Especially since they were the single ones in the group. She thought it would happen sooner though. Her heart was beating wildly inside of her chest, waiting for the next move from Lucas.

"I guess you are the only one that can handle me princess." Lucas said with a laugh. Riley looks down at her feet after he calls her that. He hadn't called her that in a long time. It was definitely before things got all mixed up in Texas. She looks back at him and bits her bottom lip. He extends his hand to her. "Don't leave me hanging. I promise I'm a better dance then the last time we danced to this."

Riley shakes her head no, but her hand slides into his. He laughs and squeezes her hand from the mixed communication. That just made her heartbeat more erratically hearing his laughter. Her mind and body aren't on the same wavelength again. It must have been the drinks she had.

She wasn't drunk but she was feeling a buzz.

The buzz wasn't as electrifying as the feeling of his hand in hers. It seems like as soon as she her hand was interlocked with Lucas' he was pulling her in close. His body pressed up against hers, made her heart leap against her chest in its own new erratic rhythm she had never felt before. They were so close, he was not giving her and opportunity to back away this time.

Riley closes her eyes to think. His scent was just invading her senses driving that rhythm of her heart beat even further. She smiles when she hears the beat and the lyrics to the song start. Selena Gomez' can't keep my hands to myself was playing.

She couldn't hide the blush forming across her keeps. It was a deep shade of red. She buries her face into his chest to hide it. She hears his laughter and feels it vibrating against his chest.

It brought back the memories from two years ago. The night he came back to New York for what she assumes right now is for good. Well at least through his vet school years. He came back, the night of her graduation party from NYU. This was the last time they'd danced together.

The memory of the night started to flood her mind _._

" _He really didn't bring her here?" Maya snarled with her arms crossed and staring a hole into Nick. Riley still stood in place, in a sort of state of shock._

 _It had been four months. Four months since he told her that he wanted things to end with them. After dating for almost a year. It was so quick, and abrupt that she didn't see It coming._

 _She thought four months was enough time to stop feeling the shock and pain. Seeing him today let her know it definitely was not._

 _After the break-up they had went their separate ways. They ran in different circles. It was easy to not interact, and avoid him. She knew his routines and what places he liked to go to. That made it easy to avoid him on campus. He never called, so she didn't call. Simple._

 _But there he was standing in front of the doorway to the rooftop of her parent's place for her graduation party. There was nowhere to run and avoid him, he was in the darn doorway. Nick was wearing a red buttoned down flannel shirt, that she was sure, she bought him for his birthday. That made this moment even better. Stacy pats his arm before she walks away from him to other party goers. Nick starts to walk towards Maya and Riley with a gift in tow._

" _He is really here with her." Maya snarled again. Maya was saying the things that Riley was thinking but unable to speak. Josh walks over and puts his arms around Riley's shoulder instinctively. Maya goes to the other side of her._

" _Hey Riles." Nick started._

" _Don't call her that." Maya said quickly. Nick frowns but decides not to say anything back to Maya. He turns to Riley who is trying her best to not show shock, just look cool and casual. She sure her look is coming off nothing like this. She runs her hands through her long locks, and looks down at her feet. Trying to recollect herself and get ready to give off that cool look better this time._

" _Can we talk alone for a minute?" Nick stressed while looking at Maya. Maya rolls her eyes at him. Riley still hadn't said a word yet. She was contemplating the pros and cons of the situation._

" _What is there to talk about?" Maya asked him._

" _Riles-." Nick started again but Maya steps forward. "Maya come on."_

" _If you really wanted to talk you wouldn't, you wouldn't have brought your gi-."_

" _Let's talk." Riley finally said quickly. She didn't want Maya to bring Stacy into this. She was being her best friend and protecting her. Riley didn't want to show she was hurt that he brought her here. She didn't want any mention of Nick and Stacy or Nick and her right now. She just wanted him out of here as quickly as possible. So they'd talk. She could do this._

" _Talk?" Maya questioned with a raised eyebrow. Riley gave her own raised eyebrow back letting her know yes, they'd talk. She would be ok. Maya sighs and bites her tongue. Riley grabs her phone from her back pocket and looks at Nick_

" _Yes talk, you asked for one minute. I will literally give you that." Riley said while opening her phone and starting her alarm clock._

" _Wait are you really setting an alarm?" Nick asked her._

" _50 seconds now." Riley said while staring at her phone._

 _Josh smirks and tugs Maya's elbow to get her to leave them alone. Maya reluctantly goes._

" _There is so much I want to say 50 seconds won't be enough." Nick grumbled._

" _35 seconds." Riley states while looking at her phone. She couldn't hold the next statement back, "if you had so much to say why haven't you picked up a phone in four months? You could have called before coming here." Riley voice cracks at the end. She closes her eyes regretting it. She can feel her eyes start to water when she does this. She isn't going to cry in front of him. She isn't going to cry in front of him._

 _She opens her eyes again. She looks past Nick and back at the door to the rooftop._

 _Was she imagining what she was seeing?_

 _She closes her eyes and opens them again, and there he was. Lucas Friar. He was leaning against the door frame. His hair was a little disheveled and he had a five o'clock shadow going on, but it made him look irresistible to her. He looked taller then she remembered and more muscular. He still had that smile that made her stomach feel like it was tied in a million knots and made her toes curl._

 _Lucas, wore a grey t-shirt that was rolled up on his biceps and blue jeans that fit his body. Just one look at him had her heart racing. She went from being so angry and on the verge of tears. To seeing him and her whole insides felt twisted with desire and need._

 _He bites his bottom lip while he took her in. A shiver went down her back from his stare. They talked on the phone here or there when he was at Texas AMU. They did most of their talking through social media in between classes. That seemed brother and sisterly. She believed that is how she'd communicate with Farkle if he went to another school._

 _Riley had sent Lucas an invite, but she didn't think he would actually come since he didn't RSVP. She would yell at him later for that. He did come and she couldn't be happier._

 _Out of the corner of her eye she sees Maya rush over to the door to him. She whispers something to him. What is she telling him?_

" _Riley, are you even listening?" Nick asked me frustration evident in his voice. "You give me 1 minute and it's like you aren't even here while I'm trying to talk to you."_

 _The buzzer on the alarm goes off and she look at Nick. "Times up." She says firmly. She didn't have to answer him and she didn't have to listen. Especially since he didn't show any effort to talk before today. What could be so important that he needed to talk today?_

" _Look who made it Riles." Maya said with a smile. "Huckleberry couldn't miss his girlfriend's graduation party." Girlfriend wait, what? Riley looks between the two with bewildered eyes. She went to protest but Maya continued talking, "His plane was delayed in Charlotte but he is here now. He wants to dance."_

" _Boyfriend?" Nick questioned Riley with a raised eyebrow. How could he even question her? Really when he came here with the girl he started dating three minutes after they broke up._

" _Yes, boyfriend." Riley said while taking Lucas' hand. "If you'd excuse us."_

 _Riley starts to walk away with Lucas to the middle of the rooftop that they were using as the dancefloor. The music at first was a fast tempo song and it abruptly changed to Selena Gomez can't keep my hand to myself. Riley looks over to the DJ Zay, and he smiles and nods his head over to Maya and mouths just following orders._

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _Lucas fingers brushes Riley's arm and it startles her making her move back quickly. Lucas steps forwards and ends up stepping on her foot._

" _Ouch." She cries out._

" _I'm sorry." Lucas quickly stammers out. "Here we can take a seat." He said quickly taking her hand._

" _I'm fine." Riley states quickly. She was he didn't put his whole weight down on her foot. She puts her hand in his and squeezes it. He smiles down at her which makes her smile in return. "Besides I don't think Maya would let us." She joked. She used Maya as an excuse but she wanted to dance with him._

 _Riley looks over her shoulder to see Maya was standing next to Zay who was still controlling the music. Riley follows her eyes to see that she is relishing in the fact that Nick looks unpleased and still in the same spot that she had left him moments ago._

" _Yeah she can be insistent." Lucas said while shaking his head. He leans in to whisper in her ear, "She caught me up briefly, but the guy you were talking to is an ex and he brought his current girlfriend here." She could see his jaw clinched tight after the last remark from anger. "She wants us to put on a show. Let's give him a show."_

" _Let's." Riley said with a smile._

Riley was brought back to the present, when she felt Lucas' hand latch onto her hip. Pulling her body impossibly close to his. She sucks in a deep breath and turns her head to look into those emerald green eyes of his. They were darker under the lighting and made it seem more enchanting.

His touch was more possessive this time, then it was the first time they danced.

Last time they dance it was just a show. Was it a show this time too? Riley thought to herself. He might be doing this because Trent danced with her. Some sort of evening it up type of thing.

"You are starting off better this time." Riley found the voice to say. She wanted to ask was this a show, but didn't. She wanted to give in and just dance for the moment. Just feel what she is feeling only for the moment. She wraps her arms around his neck and starts to run her finger through the short hairs on the nape of neck. He gives a satisfying sigh and his hands travel up to the small of her back keeping her close to him.

 **No matter how hard I'm trying to** **  
** **I want you all to myself** **  
** **You're metaphorical gin and juice**

"I can't lie and say it's due to practice." Lucas whispered in her ear. Sending goosebumps down her spine.

"I'm sure that you danced with a lot of girls since me." Riley remarked.

"You saw were I was a second ago." Lucas countered. Riley closes her eyes letting what he said sink in. She loosens her hold around his neck and turns her body so that her body is brushes flush against his. She hears him take a sharp intake of breath. His large hand moves to her thighs. Keeping her in this new found position.

 **Cause all of the downs and the uppers  
Keep making love to each other  
And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying**

Riley tries to control her erratic heartbeat and her emotions with this dance. Everything was going at it is own pace. She couldn't deny what was building between them in this dance. He wasn't letting her. His fingers dug deeper in her thighs and keeping her closer to him.

If this were for show, it didn't feel like the last time. She didn't think anything could feel as good as it did the first time. She bites her bottom lip just thinking about it.

 **All of the downs and the uppers  
Keep making love to each other  
And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I**

Seeing her bite her bottom lip was driving him over the edge. Like it did the last time they danced. She didn't know the smallest things she did could drive him up a wall. That night stayed edged in his mind so many nights.

" _Huckleberry, I'm so glad to see you." Maya whispered forcefully while grabbing his hand. He hadn't even seen her come up to him. His eyes named on Riley like they always had and never left her. Usually he was good at hiding it, but it had been a while since he had seen her. He wasn't good at hiding it._

 _He had just gotten off the plane and stopped at the hotel with Asher and Dylan to drop their things. They decided to come back with Lucas to help him get settled back in New York. Asher and Dylan wanted to change before the party, he couldn't wait. He needed to see Riley._

 _He got a cab and he was on his way there. He would have been there at the start of the party but his plane was delayed in Charlotte._

" _Hey Maya." He tells her with a smile._

" _I need you to lie." Maya started out with her arms folded against her chest. "I know you are not used to that Honest Huck, but I need you to do that for me." Not used to it. He was living a lie for many years, when it came to Riley and how he really felt._

" _Excuse me." He said quickly with narrowing his eyes at her._

" _That jackass that Riley is talking to is her ex." Maya whispered forcibly to me. That was Nick. "He brought his current girlfriend here. Who does that?" She asked with a sigh. I shrug my shoulders and she just shakes her head. "No one I tell ya. I don't want my little plant to sink out there alone. It is the first time she has seen him since the break-up. Say you are her boyfriend and be her knight and shining armor Huckleberry."_

" _Boyfriend."_

" _Yes, we need an excuse on why you weren't here from the start. I need a good reason anyway. You were supposed to be her surprise."_

" _My plane was delayed in Charlotte, I texted Zay." Lucas told her. Maya turns her head and gives Zay and icy glare. That might have been a bad move. She is sure going to let him here it later for not telling her._

" _Text someone that answers there phone more frequently." Maya groans. "I already had Zay play a hot song to get him so jealous and angry that he will have to leave." Maya told him while linking her arm in his and she starts walking over to Riley and Nick._

 _Lucas hadn't heard one word Maya was saying when they stopped in front of Riley and Nick. His heart was beating so fast and his palms were sweaty. It had been so long since he had seen her. She still was such a natural beauty. She was breathtaking to him._

 _He felt Maya nudge him snapping him out of his trance. He looks down to see Riley's hand extended to his. He takes her small hand in his, before walking to the middle of the dancefloor. His first smooth move though is him stepping on her feet. He thought the moment would end before it even starts._

 _She smiles and puts her hands around his neck and urges him to keep dancing. God he was happy that she wanted to continue. He hadn't felt her in his arms like this since prom night. Since they were putting on a show she wasn't dancing guarded with him. He rarely gets anytime with her alone or when her guard is down._

" _You didn't RSVP." Riley finally said. He soft chuckles against her ear. He feels her shiver before she pulls away so those big brown eyes can lock into mine._

" _I did. Talked to Maya a few weeks ago." He told her. Her eyebrows furrow up. He could tell she was wondering why Maya hadn't told her._

" _Don't frown we are putting on a show." He whispered in her ear and reminds her. He feels her smile against his chest and continue to sway her hips to the rhythm of the music._

" _I'm trying to make it a good show." Riley said while turning her around swaying her hips against him. Lucas thought to himself that this guy was a true fool to ever let her go when he had someone like Riley. "I don't know if it is good or not that he is already getting ready to go."_

 _Shit, he's leaving already. Definitely good means he's mad. This could mean this dance ends quicker then it began._

" _Good sign." He told her and she laughs and lowers her head on his shoulder and relaxes._

" _Maybe we should keep dancing in case he comes back in." Riley suggests. She turns and face him again with hopefully eyes. There was no need for that, Lucas felt the same way. Anything to keep this dance going._

" _Yeah good call." Lucas said. His hand runs up and down the small of her back. A wake of goosebumps was left from his touch. She moves in closer to him and he was getting lost in her lilac perfume. He was snapped back into reality though when Asher and Dylan walked in making a grand entrance like usual._

 _He felt Riley slowly slip away from him to greet the two guys. Once Asher and Dylan's mouths started flapping about Texas A &M and stories of him. He could see the way start to build up between them again. She wouldn't let him get close after this the whole party. _

**Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself**

Her hips moved over him back and forth. Snapping him out of his memories. He takes a sharp intake of breath from the sensation. He knows now she had to feel his desire for her and it definitely wasn't brotherly pressing against her backside.

She looks up at him with those chocolate eyes pulling him in. Her lips were parted and pouty so kissable. He wanted to lean forward. He wanted to kiss her. While this wall was down again he wanted to relish in the moment. Riley turns her head sharply back to the rest of the dance floor and continues to sway her hips. Lucas groans it was like she was reading his mind and teasing him.

 **The doctors say you are no good**

 **But people say what they wanna to say**

 **And you should know if I could**

 **I'd breathe you in every single day**

She spins away from him quickly. He smiles at her again. While she dances in front of him.

"You had to had practice." Riley counters him. They hadn't talked so long. He had forgotten their conversation all together.

"Huh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The moves are too good, Friar." Riley said while putting her hands in the air while she moved her hips to the beat.

"Nope." Lucas said. Riley lowers her arms and extends her hands to him. He takes that opportunity and pulls her back closer to his body again. She laughs against his chest.

"What about that girl a moment ago?" Riley questioned him. So she had seen him.

"I didn't dance with her even though she was making that hard. She was doing all the dancing. I was letting her down." Lucas laughs and Riley laughs now too.

 **Oh, 'cause all of the downs and the uppers**

 **Keep Making love to each other**

 **And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying**

 **All of the downs and the uppers**

 **Keep making love to each other**

 **And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying**

"I think you're lying to me. No other dances." Riley teased while looking up at him.

"I'd never lie to you." Lucas told her sternly. She nods her head to him. Knowing that he is telling her the truth. He'd never intentionally lie to her. 

**Can't Keep my hands to myself**

 **My hands to myself**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **I want it all, no, nothing else**

She looks away from him, because his words were too real and the lyrics were too real. She wanted to have it all with Lucas. Her lies so long ago muddied it up. He hasn't been in a steady relationship. It was always girl to girl. She didn't want to be a notch on anyone's bedpost. She couldn't let the desire and thoughts of what could have been muddy reality.

He brings his hand between them. Nudging her chin so that she would look back up at him. Into those emerald green eyes that she could get lost into if she let herself. Boy, did she want to, but she had to use her head.

"You know that right." Lucas said again. Still stuck on what she last said.

"I know." She reaffirmed to him.

"When did you learn to dance?" Trent asked him while slapping him on the back. Snapping him out of things. Lucas stumbles forward a little bit and stops dancing. He looks over to see Maya was dancing with Josh now. Trent did a pass off on her before she even noticed it. He was a master at it. He never went out on the dance floor willingly. If he was caught up dancing when he didn't want to be. He'd pass off his partner to someone near before you could even blink.

Lucas feels Riley slip from his fingers, creating space between them. She smooths out her dress and looks at Trent and their other friends. His timing was impeccable.

"Let's get another round of drinks." Riley said enthusiastically. "What was that drink you brought over it was really good?" Riley asked Trent.

"Apple martini." Trent said.

"One more of those then." Riley said brightly.

"This might be my last drink and then we are heading out." Smackle warned her.

"Us two." Zay said while holding up his hand and pointing to Vanessa. Maya gives him a glare that he chooses to ignore. He was tried and ready to go. It had been a long day. He wasn't going to stay here longer and get into another round of drinks with Trent. He didn't want what happened to him last time. "Besides don't you need to get in. You have a flight at like 7am tomorrow." Zay reminds Trent.

Lucas was happy that Zay reminded Trent of this. That would be the only thing that will make him go back to his hotel room.

"Don't you have to go to the bakery early tomorrow." Maya reminded Riley.

"Sarah is opening. I'm off tomorrow. But yes it should be the last round. I want to try out some new recipes." Riley said.

"I'll taste test." Zay offered quickly. Riley smiles at him and nods her head ok.

"Last round on me." Trent offered. "Zay you have first round next weekend." He winks at Zay. Zay just rolls his eyes at him. They all walk over to the bar.

"Apple martinis for the ladies, another round of godfathers for the guys." Trent asked while looking around at the group.

"Give me a gin and juice." Lucas said while leaning against the bar and locking eyes with Riley. It was a reference to the song since she was his metaphorical gin and juice. She blushes a little and looks away from him.

The group did a little small talk while they finished their drinks up. Lucas could see Riley giggling and becoming more lose. He was glad they were going home. He sure as hell didn't want to see Trent or any other guy try to take advantage of that.

They started to head out of the club. Zay offered to take Trent home since his place was near his hotel. Farkle and Smackle also rode with Zay and Vanessa since their place wasn't too far away. That left Riley and Lucas in the back seat of Josh and Maya's car for their ride home.

Riley stumbles and giggles before getting into the back seat. She manages to ensure that she sat as far away as she could from him in the backseat which makes Lucas smile. She could hide right now but she wouldn't be able to hide from him when they got home.

Being in the same place now she couldn't run away from things. She couldn't hide. When they were dancing, he could sense her feelings weren't what she tried to allude to him all these years. He could feel she wanted more. He wanted more so why couldn't there be more, between them?

When he got out of this car he intended on asking her that very question.

"Alright you crazy kids we are here." Maya yelled from the front seat.

Lucas could barely contain his smile. He goes to unbuckle his seat belt and he looks up Riley is already out of the car and at the front door. How did she move that quickly?

"Hurry Huckleberry." Maya whined at him. She knew too Riley was doing what he feared right now. Running to her room.

Lucas fumbles with the button and he is finally unbuckled. He makes his way to the front door. He looks inside to see Riley isn't in the lobby. He looks at the elevator to see that it was at their floor. She really left him down here.

He hits the up button and waits for the elevator to come back down. He gets on and gets his key out for the apartment. He puts his key in and sees that she did at least leave it unlocked for him.

He turns the lock and walks into the living room. He looks down the hall and her door is shut tight. She was running from him. He was contemplating if he should knock. Maybe this talk needed to wait. Especially since they had been drinking.

He walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass from the counter. He grabs some scotch and pours himself a glass. He knows maybe this isn't the wisest choice since he was already threading the line of one too many. He was a Texan as Trent said and he can hold his liquor. He swirls it in his glass before taking a sip, and contemplating his next move.

Riley kicks her shoes off in her room, and leans against her door. She couldn't get in here fast enough. She wasn't thinking when they were dancing. She was caught up in the moment. She forgot that they would have to come back here. She didn't have a safe place to hide anymore since they stayed together. She couldn't spend time regrouping and hiding from him till things blew over. She knew tonight wasn't the time to talk this over. So she ran, as quickly as her legs would carry her on these heels.

Riley pushes herself off the door and reaches for the zipper on the top of her dress. She couldn't reach it. She sighs, she had forgotten that Maya had zipped her up each time she put this dress on. She also helped her get it unzipped. She should have remembered that when they were putting this dress on. Then she could have put on something different.

Riley walks over to her bed and lays down trying to unzip it on the bed. No success. She contemplates, should she sleep in this dress. She couldn't, hell she could barely breathe in this dress.

She pushes herself off the bed. She grabs a tshirt and shorts from her top drawer. She could do this. She could keep the brother and sister vibe. She opens her door and starts down the hallway.

Holy, hell.

He stood in the kitchen with button down shirt unbuttoned revealing his muscular body. His jeans were low on his waist. Don't stare she was reminding herself while she stepped forward. His eyes were on her while he continued to drink, his drink. She fought to keep her eyes straight forward and looking directly in them. Only in them.

"Hi." She said whimsically. His chest tightened just hearing her say it. Like it normally did.

"Hey." He said while putting the glass down and looking at her. A small smile curves on his lips. Maybe she didn't want to run and she did want talk to him.

"Hey buddy. Need your help." Riley beamed while walking towards him. She turns now so that her back is to him. She flips her long hair to one side and holds it in place. "Can you just start to unzip me, bro?"

Buddy, bro. Really? Lucas thought to himself. She didn't want to talk. She was rebuilding that wall she had spent many years building between them. This confirmed it he would wait on this talk. Didn't mean he couldn't expose this lie though. He smirks and steps forward. He can hear her breath hitch and she tries to relax and not show her desire. Her body was practically humming. He could feel it.

His fingers brush against her neck. He can feel her tremble. Her body told him what she wouldn't say. This makes him smile wider. He can hear her trying not to whimper or make a noise, to show her desire. He brings his fingers to the top of her zipper and slowly starts to unzip her dress. His finger keeps contact with her body and down her back.

She continued to tremble against him and bite her bottom lip. He wanted to do that for her, bite her lip, but he refrained. He had an intent with this slow torture.

Lucas had unzipped the dress that now the small of her back was exposed, she wasn't wearing a bra he was starting to lose his own thoughts and forget the point he wanted to make. His own desire started to cloud his thoughts and wanted to cloud his actions. He wanted to push this dress to the ground so it puddled at her feet. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her to till sunrise.

He closed his eyes to refocus, he heard a small whimper escape her lips, this reminds him he wasn't crazy about this. Her body again telling him what her lips won't yet.

"I will let you run tonight." Lucas started with a throaty voice. His hands still on the small of her back. He could feel her shutter from his touch. She hadn't stepped away from him though. "I know, I'm neither of those things to you. I won't push it tonight. I want you to remember when we clear that up once and for all. No alcohol involved. I want you to remember the feel of my lips on your lips." He whispered huskily in her ear. She takes a sharp intake of breath from the image. "The feel of my lips on your skin." He runs his hand back up her back. She bites her lip harder to stifle the sound that was dying to come out. "There will be no more denying or running when we have that talk about things."

He steps back from her and it took every ounce of strength to do that. She turns back and looks at him with bewildered eyes. He picks up his drink and heads to his room before she could protest and tell him it wasn't so. They both knew it was so, there was no sense of denying it anymore.


	10. Sneak Attack

**Hey everyone, here's another new chapter. Thanks for all your kind words and reviews. It keeps me motivated. I know last chapter ending was a little evil. It just shows the chemistry brewing between them that won't be denied too much longer. One more chapter to M.**

Roomhates-10

Riley feels the cold breeze hit her back. She stood in the living room still in a state of awe and shock. Did he just leave her standing here?

He did _. That bastard_. She thought to herself angrily.

He left her standing here, all turned on and hot and bothered.

Wondering exactly, how everything he said, would feel. Her body was humming in anticipation and he just left. She lets out a frustrated groan before walking to his door.

She would knock, and tell him exactly how she feels. She forms her hand in a fist to knock.

She stops, when she can't think of anything to say if she did knock. She groans and walks away from his room, down the hall and into her room. She slams the door behind herself. Hopefully loud enough for him to hear and get startled she thought to herself. She leans against the door. She lets out another aggravated sigh.

She steps forward and lets her dress fall to the ground. She pulls the tank top over her head, and puts it on and then she steps into her shorts. She picks her dress up off the floor and takes it to her closet to hang it up.

Riley gets in her bed and she fluffs her oversized pillows angrily, then lays her head down on the pillow. Attempting to get a little sleep before sunrise. Her mind was racing from her night out with the girls. Her mind was still captivated with the way his hands felt on her hips. How it felt to be pressed fleshed against him. One word, Electrifying.

Nothing, was as electrifying though, as when she felt his touch against her skin as he unzipped her dress. It was getting harder, and harder to deny how she really felt. If he felt like she did, would it be more than one night? She hated to admit it, but right now she could do with just one night he had her so wound up. She twisted in the sheets of her bed. Hot and bothered by the whole situation.

Lucas stated they would talk about things. When would this be? Right away? Shit, that scared her. She tossed back in her bed trying to get some sleep. She already knew, she wasn't getting much sleep.

She sighs, sits up, and sees her clock on the nightstand showed it had just hit 7am. She pushes herself off of her bed and gets up. She couldn't sleep so she'd test out some of her recipes. She grabs a hair tie off her dresser and throws her hair up in a messy bun, before walking into the kitchen.

It was 10am, and she already had an array of different desserts cooling. Zay will have a field day taste testing. Riley looks at Lucas' door it was still closed.

He said he wasn't going to let her run from this any longer, well then get up already. She thought Texas A&M had the early game. Well wouldn't he be up already for this. She knows he wouldn't miss a game. Ever.

She grabs a notebook and a pen. As soon as that door opened she would counter him with rules. They had to be made, after last night.

She looks on her phone and sees the game starts in fifteen minutes. He would be out here soon. She rushes over to his chair. He always watches the game in his chair. It was his lucky chair. He will be more cooperative.

She hears his door open and she felt her heart immediately start racing. She turns her head and wasn't quite prepared to see him. If she thought last night Lucas was sexy. Right now, took the cake. He came out shirtless so she could see every ab and defined muscle on his chest.

His body had to be built like a Greek god she thought to herself. His black pajama hands hung low on his hips. She saw that in his right hand he had a maroon shirt in his hand. Must be his Texas A&M shirt. He could have put it on before walking out. He was doing this on purpose. She was convinced. Her mouth went dry just from taking him in shamelessly.

Lucas opens up the shirt and pulls it over his head. She felt a little grateful and remorseful at the same time when that shirt came on. Putting his shirt on brought her attention to his face. Where she should have been looking the whole time? Her cheeks are flush since she was caught just checking him out.

Riley bites her bottom lip and looks at Lucas. He had a little bed head going on and a five o'clock shadow since he hasn't shaven. A small smirk curves his lips. She knows it was indeed from her checking her out.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." Riley managed to get out.

Lucas walks towards the kitchen and looks at the muffins that are stacked on the counter. He looks back at Riley to ask, her if he was able to have one?

"Yes, those are fair game. Those are Zay's tester station though he might get mad at you." Riley told him with a smile.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Lucas said with a laugh.

Lucas round the kitchen counter to get a mug and pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Where is Zay? I thought you guys watched the games together." Riley asked while looking at the tv.

"He will be here." Lucas shakes his. He makes his way to the living room to see Riley is sitting in his chair. She knows it's his chair to watch the game in. So why had she chosen this one. He knows she isn't a big fan of it either by the side looks she gave the chair when he placed it in here.

"Since we have a few minutes before the game I thought we would talk."

Lucas looks at her with a questioning eye. He didn't think it would be this easy. He thought she would run from him. He sure as hell didn't think, she would be awake, and waiting for him in her chair. He thought, she'd be long gone at the bakery, or with Maya.

He woke up five minutes ago to the sound of the mixer and the sweet aroma of what she was cooking sweeping through the doors. His stomach growled with every new smell that invaded his senses. He slept longer then he had anticipated. He wanted to wake up early and square everything away from last night. Then again he didn't know if going right back at it would be good with Riley. It could cause her just to run away further from the situation.

Here she was standing in front of him asking him to talk. When he thought, this morning it would be the other way around. He would be chasing her while she continued to run.

He raises his eyebrow and asks, "Talk?"

"Yes, set some house rules. It won't take long." Riley countered. "We can do it right before the game."

She was running. He grumbled and ran his hand over his face. She stared back at him with her hands on his hips.

"Can it wait Riley?" He drawled out while walking towards her now, and standing in front of his chair. Her heart slammed against her chest now since he was so close.

She shakes her head no before she can get the words out. Lucas sighs. He starts to speak, so she finally says, "no just a few minutes. We need to set some rules."

"Rules?" He asked her while putting his mug down on the end table. He still hadn't moved from in front of her because he intended on sitting in his chair. "What kind of rules? Don't leave the toilet seat up. Check my mom and sister have enlisted that in me all my life."

She laughs just thinking about it. She knows that is the truth. His mom and sister Ava were the bosses in that household.

"That is still a rule, but different rules if we are going to be rooming together. I'm going to sit in this very chair until it's done." Riley said while sitting up in the chair and firmly holding her notebook and pen up to show she is very serious. He shakes his head since she knew he would cave in since the game was starting soon.

"Fine." Lucas said firmly.

"Fine?" Riley questioned. "Fine." She stated again, with a firmer voice. Riley didn't think it was going to be this easy. She pulls the notebook and pen back to her body. This gave Lucas ample opportunity to snake his arm around her waist, with one arm and he picks her up. She gasps being so close to him now. He sits down with her in the chair now.

"You're in the chair with me. We can sit here all day together till these rules are made princess." Lucas said now settling in the chair with the both of them. If she was going to try to run. He was going to make it a little fun for him.

"Lucas, what are you doing? We can't set rules like this." Riley said squirming in the seat. "You sit on the couch. I'm only using the chair, as leverage, to get this done." Riley emphasized while pointing to her notebook.

"I'm sitting here, if we do this." Lucas said defiantly. He reaches for the remote but Riley squirm to get it first. He groans out of frustration and the fact that she kept squirming in his lap.

"No game till the rules are made." Riley said.

"I can just stand up with you again and turn the tv on." Lucas tells her.

"Rule number 1." Riley states loudly, ignoring what he said. He just laughs against her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Riley feels Lucas hand creep up to her side, and he starts to tickle her. Evil, he knows she is extremely ticklish on her sides. She laughs and squirms in his lap more before dropping the remote in his hand. He stops when he gets the remote and cuts the TV on. "You're being unreasonable."

"Me." Lucas said with a laugh. "You come right at me with the demands. You know this is my one thing. I'm working with you. Rule number 1." He said while cutting on the game.

She declared making the rules, but the only rules she thought about were the few that she thought of yesterday. She had all morning to think of more, but was too flustered. Now she was flustered too since she was sitting in his lap at the moment. They needed rules before they ruined their friendship giving into just one night of passion.

"No sleepovers for more than 2 days. If they are here two days in a row they should pay rent." Riley declared. That didn't seem girlfriendish or clingy, but got the point across she hoped.

"That doesn't have to be a rule. I don't plan on having anyone stay over." Lucas said quickly while changing the TV to the game. Riley was surprised to hear that. She knows he has been with his share of woman.

"I'm still writing it down." Riley stated while writing it down.

"Fine, what's the next one."

"No maids here. You must clean up after yourself." Riley said.

Lucas over his shoulder to the pile of dishes that are in the kitchen now. Then he looks back at Riley, "I will clean it up. If you taste test you have to help dry and put away." She writes that down quickly.

"Deal." Lucas said with a laugh. He takes the last bite of his muffin. He licks his bottom lip after the last bite, bringing attention to his lips and how close they were to each other. Riley takes a deep intake of breathe. "How many more rules? I want to get another one. Those are really good."

"Thanks." Riley blushes and pushes her stray hairs back behind her ear. "A few more." She wiggles in the chair again to readjust herself. Lucas holds onto the arm on the arm to try to stifle the groan that was dying to come out. She was doing this on purpose. He was sure of it. He puts his hand on her on her hip to stop her from moving. She bits her bottom lip trying to think about what she was going to say. His hand on her hip was distracting her and made her heartbeat quicken.

"Go, on." Lucas said his voice all throaty again sending a shiver down her spine.

She clears her throat and attempts to go on with the list, "Um, well, clothes must remain on in the common areas." She pauses waiting for Lucas to say something. To refuse or do something. She clears her throat for answer. She didn't dare to look up at him after saying this. She wouldn't be able to keep control herself if she did.

"Agreed," She gives a sigh of relief when he said this. She feels his hand run up and down her hip bone. His thumb sneaks up the bottom of her tank top and does lazy circles on her skin. "Some rules are meant to be broken."

Her breath hitches and she closes her eyes and relish in the feeling for a second. She puts her hand on top of his and keeps her eyes closed. She knows if she looks into those green eyes she was a goner. So she wasn't going to do it.

"Not at all brot-."

"Don't start." Lucas muttered. "We still have to clear that up remember." He taunted her. Before she could protest she heard a loud knock at the door that startles her. Another knock came a little quicker this time. "Come on in already, Zay." Lucas called out.

"How did you know it was me?" He bellowed while twisting the knob and walking in. "It could have been any sicko. You know I don't just like walking in. I'm a southern boy with manners. I thought you had them too. It took me forever to even go through Riley's window. Still strange to me." Zay shakes his head just thinking about things. He stops in his tracks when he turns and sees Riley and Lucas sitting together in the same chair. "I can just go. I didn't know I was interrupting something."

"You were not interrupting anything." Riley said quickly and jumping to her feet. "We were just making rules."

Zay looks between the both of them still confused, "Rules?" He questioned.

"Yes, roomie rules." Riley said quickly.

Zay still looks between the two of them again and tries to keep up. "They had to be made sitting in the same chair together."

"She insisted on that part." Lucas joked with a raised eyebrow.

Riley could feel her face getting warm, "I certainly did not. I sat in his chair knowing he would agree since it was his lucky chair."

Zay shakes his head and laughs now coming up to speed with things. Riley straightens out her tank top and looks down at her feet feeling embarrassed now.

"Coercion, and blackmail. What happened to Riley Matthews?" Lucas questioned with a loud laugh.

She glares at him and shakes her head, "Mr. Friar, I'm starting to think, I should have said no to this arrangement." She said while walking into the kitchen to create some distance. "Made your favorite muffins, Zay."

"Sunshine, have I told you, you're my favorite lately?" Zay walks in the kitchen behind her.

"I'll be right back going to the bathroom before the game starts." Lucas said while standing from his hair. "Make sure she doesn't make another move on my chair."

"I'm surprised that thing held up with the two of you in it." Zay said under his breath. Riley snickers at the comment.

"I'm going to go change." Riley said softly before going to her room. She knew if she stayed in here alone with Zay he might have questioned that she wasn't ready to answer.

Zay waited till he heard her door click before he pulled out his phone and dialed Maya.

"Any good news?" Maya asked him right away.

"Manners again people." Zay whispered. "You're supposed to say hello, and I say it back."

"We don't have time for this." Maya demanded. "I know the game starts in a minute. He will be out so you won't be able to talk. So what's the update?"

He huffs but caves in. "I don't know what happened last night, but they were sitting in the same chair together very cozy when I came in."

"Excuse me?" Maya shrieked. She sits up on the couch and looks at Josh excitedly. He laughs from her excitement.

"She was sitting all cozy in his lap. Yes, shocked the hell out of me." Zay admitted in a low whisper. "As soon as I saw them, Riley jumped up right away stating they were making rules."

"Rules?" Maya questioned.

"Roomie rules."

"Did she say what they were?" Maya asked him anxiously now.

"No, they didn't, but obviously something is happening. This has to be working." Zay said excitedly. This was their first true sign of something. He couldn't wait to share it with her.

"I'm so happy Zay. I thought the dress would be the icing on the cake." Maya said.

"Why?"

"I know he had to help her get out of there last night even though she tried to run away." Maya said frankly. She covers the phone and tells Josh, "If you had to unzip me out of dress before this was official. It would have became very official."

"We can test that out later." Josh teased while kissing her shoulder and lightly tugging at her zip. Maya gives him a devilish smile.

"I so heard that." Zay shakes his head to get rid of the image.

"You're a big boy." Maya teased with a laugh.

"I'm going to get ready to go. Lucas should be out in a second. You still got tomorrow right?" Zay asked her.

"Yup, we will be going out and then I will let her know the date for the wedding has changed. Only a month and a half away till I'm officially apart of the Matthews clan."

"You have always been officially apart of it." Josh tells her while kissing her on the cheek. Maya smiles at him warmly after saying that.

"This New Year's Eve will be the best New Year's. Wedding planning with you will help her see she loves Lucas and needs to act on it. If they already haven't." Maya laughs after this statement.

"Bye, he's back." Zay whispered quickly

Lucas walks into the living room again just when Zay was hanging up the phone. "Who were you talking to?"

"Vanessa, of course." Zay said while grabbing two muffins. Lucas goes to grab one out of his hand, and Zay swats it away. "These are mine get your own." Zay warned him.

"Alright." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Care to talk about the rule making." Zay said with a smile while taking a seat on the couch. He starts to unwrap his muffin and takes a bite.

Lucas turns up the tv and ignores the question at first. Broadcasters are still doing pregame information though. "No."

"Yall, looked pretty close then and last night." Zay continued since he hasn't caved yet.

Another knock is at the door. Lucas turns to look at the door strangely. Who else would be coming here? Farkle never watched with him willingly, and Zay was already here. He was in his seat he didn't want to get up.

"I got it." Riley said while rolling her eyes before walking into the living room now with her own faded Texas A&M shirt and some blue jeans. A small smile curves up on Lucas' lips seeing this. "My knicks shirt is in the wash." She countered since he was giving that smile to her. He laughs at her. She looks through the peephole and has a shocked look on her face. This makes Lucas stand up now. "Trent." She said while opening the door and smiling at him.

"Hey, Riles." He said while extending his arms for a hug. She obliges and Lucas starts to make his way over to them. The hug felt a little long for him.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked him.

"Hello to you too bro. Missed my flight." He said while running his hand through his hair. Lucas was starting to hate that word bro. He shakes his head empathetically but still didn't explain what he was doing here. He could have just gotten on another flight. "I woke up and it was 9am. Should have listened to you Zay. I guess now everything is delayed though bad weather rolling through. So I said hey stay one more day and go out tomorrow morning."

"Oh joy." Zay faked enthusiasm to rile Trent up, who ends up just laughing at him. Lucas really felt this way right now especially since his arm was resting on Riley's shoulder.

"I knew you guys would be here watching the game. I said no better way to start out my Saturday Morning." Trent said with a smile.

"Want a muffin?" Riley offered.

"Anything you bake I definitely want?" Trent said with a smile. Lucas rolls his eyes after that remark.

"Kick off Luke." Zay warned since he was still on the couch. Lucas has never missed a kick off not in that chair. He's looking at Trent and Riley though head into the kitchen and he feels the need to follow. "Kic-." Before Zay could finish Lucas grabs Riley's hand and makes his way over to his chair.

"What are you doing?" She said with a laugh.

"He likes people in their seats at kick off." Trent said with a laugh before grabbing a muffin and hurrying over himself.

Zay moves over so Riley can sit down on the couch with him. Trent sits along side of Riley, to Lucas a little too close.

Lucas tries to keep his eyes on the kick off but it kept going back to Riley and Trent on the couch. He wanted to make sure he didn't make any moves. When commercial break comes, what did he intend on doing?

Lucas saw Trent's finger lightly graze Riley's knees. She looks up at him with a sheepish smile. He wanted to scream hands off. His eyes soundly divert to Zay who is up from his seat hollering with his hands up. His eyes snap back to the TV. Texas A&M had gotten a touchdown off the kick off. He shakes his head from missing this.

"The game is already starting out right." Zay shouted while high fiving Lucas

"Yeah." Lucas tried to say enthusiastically.

Commercial break good he could ask him. He turns to talk to him but he sees he is already talking to Riley.

"I do recall that when we were on the dance floor. You said the next time I was back in town you'd take me out and show me this great restaurant in town." Trent told Riley.

"Did, I?" She teased with a angelic laugh that speed up Lucas' heart. He was going through a see-saw of emotions though since what Trent is implying seems like a date. "I don't recall this."

"Oh, you did." Trent said with a laugh.

"I remember." Riley confessed. Lucas' face falls at the confession. If only he had gotten over there sooner. That wouldn't of happened. Even though she said it earlier doesn't mean they still have to do this. "I have nothing going on tonight. I know a great place around here that we can go. It's called Sebastian's it's a great seafood place."

Sebastian's was a new seafood place in Greenwich Village. It screamed date place. Lucas groans and stirs in his seat since she suggested it. He heard she wanted to go from Zay a few weeks ago. He offered to go but she shut him down she had plans with Maya and Smackle.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Trent said with a smile.

Did she just agree to a date with Trent? Especially after last night between us. Lucas stares jaw locked tight, afraid if he speaks he will cause more trouble.

"Anybody want something to drink?" Riley offered while standing with her cup of coffee. She looks over at Lucas whose jaw was still tight but his expression blank. She wanted to tell him it is just a dinner with friends. If she explained herself would that make what he said true last night. "Want a refill Luke?" She asked softly.

"Sure." Lucas replied softly handing her his cup.

"I'm going to go to make a call and set this up." Trent said quickly.

"Hey, doesn't Yogi work at Sebastian's." Zay asked Lucas while stretching his legs out and sitting closer to see the TV screen. Lucas hadn't even noticed the game had started back up yet.

"Yeah, why?" Lucas asked turning his attention to his friend.

"Maybe he can get them a good table. Especially since Sebastian's is always usually packed on Saturday night. Any reservation mix ups you will be waiting an hour or two to be seated." Zay offered hoping his friend would read between the lines.

Lucas did read between the lines. He would use Yogi to ensure this date didn't go as planned. He texts his lab partner Sami. She owed him after he saved her on the last project. She would come with him tonight to Sebastian's to ensure this date doesn't go as planned.

Riley comes back with her coffee and Lucas' in hand. She places it down on the end table and smiles at him before taking her seat next to Zay.

Trent walks back into the living room.

"Got a table for us at 7." He told Riley.

"Sounds great." Riley said with a sheepish smile.

Since Lucas knew the time of the dinner. He'd get in touch with Yogi. He would make sure Riley and Trent's table was canceled so they'd have to share a table.


	11. Date Night

**Roomhates 11**

 **Hello all thank you again for all the reviews and comments on the last chapter. I truly appreciate all your feedback on this story. Since you guys don't mind turning it up to M. Starts this chapter and heats up the next. I hope you enjoy this.**

Everything was planned out perfectly. Zay unfittingly got this whole thing in motion. Finally, his mouth helped with something. Lucas thought to himself.

After the game Lucas had called Yogi and asked him for a favor. Yogi happily obliged and made sure Trent and Riley's reservation was cancelled. He put a table under my name and made it a booth so that it could sit four people instead of two.

Tonight, Lucas would make sure that this date didn't go off well. That Trent wouldn't continue to pursue Riley. He would move on to the next girl.

His blood was bumping since this all would go down in a few minutes. He needed to pick up Sarah soon. He told her 6 so she'd be ready at 630 so they could get to the restaurant by 7. He knew her. He couldn't jeopardize being late for this to work.

Lucas hears Riley's door creek open. He wasn't prepared. His chest swells just seeing her in the floral spaghetti strapped dress that clung to every curve to her body. She looks breath taking to him. She blushes and pushes back a few stray hairs back behind her ear.

"You are going out tonight too?" Riley tried to innocently ask. Her eyes linger a little long though on him. He was wearing a green shirt that matched his eye color. It hugged against his body and muscles nicely defining his body. He wore a pair of black slacks that also fit him perfectly if you asked her. She blushes again since she is caught looking.

Lucas smirks and leans against the counter continuing to drink from his glass of water. What Riley would give to be that glass right now is insane, "Yeah one of my study partners wanted to go out as a thank you. She said, my notes saved her on this last exam."

She tries to fight the jealousy that is brewing inside of her. She didn't have a right they weren't together. He could date who he wanted.

"Where too?" She replied looking away from him.

"I don't know she didn't say." Lucas replied. She would find out soon enough.

"I guess neither of us will be waiting up for the other." Riley joked.

Lucas smirks, "You'd wait up for me."

"No." She said defiantly.

"I think you implied you would." Lucas countered while rounding the kitchen counter now.

"I didn't imply anything." Riley said defiantly.

"We still need to talk you know." Lucas told her.

The very spot they were in he left her whole body on edge hot and ready. Her mind is seared with the memories his words. She pushes her knees together to stop the throbbing ache her body had right now. Calm down, girl. She told her body.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Riley stammered out. Which just makes Lucas smile and shake his head.

"I have to go and pick up my date." Lucas said against her ear.

"You just go and do that." She replied back bitterly.

When the door to the apartment shuts she thought of something better to say. He was already long gone. She hated when she did that. She tries to think of something else but Lucas and this date. He did this on purpose. Talk about his date before leaving to go on hers so her mind would be preoccupied with that. She wasn't going to allow the fact he was going on a date ruin hers.

Lucas pulled up to Sarah's apartment. Of course, she wasn't ready. She wasn't even dressed. She was going to be the death of him.

"Sarah." Lucas said holding his head trying not to yell, but he felt it coming.

"I'm almost ready Luke." She called while gathering her things and running into her bedroom. Her girlfriend Sue just laughs and shakes her head.

"I told her how important this is." Lucas said while taking a seat next to Sue on the couch.

"She knows, she has practiced her best acting on me today." Sue said with a laugh.

Sarah was different then all the other students in his veterinary classes. Maybe that's why he liked her and became friends with her. She loved the arts and theaters as much as she loved animals. It seemed like after every lab she was trying to get him to see some school production of some play.

This is another reason he picked Sarah to do this. She could pretend that there was something more for him tonight.

"This outfit is it." Sarah proclaimed coming out and while trying to put on her heels at the same time. She wore a black bodycon dress.

"Definitely." Lucas proclaimed from the couch.

"Don't go making eyes for her." Sue teased him with a nudge.

"Oh his eyes have been on that pretty brunette since I saw him lay eyes on her last semester. Probably all his life." Sarah teased with a smile.

"She's right." Lucas said while standing up. "Now come on, we are going to be late."

"Where are your manners cowboy?" Sarah taunted.

"They left the door when I saw you were late."

"Time is relevant." She said while shrugging her shoulders. That is the artist in her.

"Your patients won't say that to you." he told her.

"They can't talk." She countered with a smile.

"Their owners can." He reminded her and her face fell a little.

"I'm working on this. It's a work in progress." Sarah said while grabbing her purse. She points it towards me before she continues to speak, "I know you gave me an earlier time to make me rush."

"Guilty as charged." Lucas said while holding up his hands. "Come on already."

"By babe. I should be back fast. He's impatient this date should end quick." She said while rushing over to kiss Sue quickly. Then she sticks her tongue out at Lucas in order to loosen him up a little. He smiles at her and holds the door open for her. He waves goodbye to Sue before closing the door.

Lucas and Sarah get into the car it is 6:30 right on the dot for his plan. With traffic he should make it to the restaurant in about 20 minutes.

"I'm ordering the surf and turf." Sarah declared while turning my radio on.

"You're paying then." Lucas countered.

"When did you become such a grouchy cheap guy." She teased.

"When you were late." Lucas said with a laugh.

"I've seen the way she looks at you lately when we go to the bakery before class." Sarah tells him with a smile. Lucas couldn't help the smile that was creeping on his face from her confirming it. She laughs and shakes her head at the love bird. "Well we are here now."

Lucas gives his key to the valet driver and he comes over to Sarah's side of the car. They walk into Sebastian's and it's packed just like he thought. He comes in just in time to see Trent up front finding out his reservation isn't in the system.

Perfect. He thought to himself.

"We can go somewhere else." Riley offered.

"No this is the place you wanted to go darling. I had it set up." Trent stated the last part angrily. Darling word seemed to hang in the air. He hated that he was calling her a nickname.

Sarah links her arms with my catching him off guard while she walks up to confirm their reservation.

"Reservation for Sarah Hayes and Lucas Friar." She stated calmly and coolly.

"Luke." Trent said surprisingly.

"Hey didn't see you too." Lucas said. Riley looks at him with crossed arms and a stern face. He had to see them. She couldn't hide the jealousy she felt when she saw Lucas and Sarah walk in arm and arm. She had seen him come in with this particular girl a few times at the bakery. He said they were only friends. She believed it since she saw her with him so much.

This restaurant isn't a thank you for great notes type of restaurant. She tries to push down the thoughts of jealousy she is having at the moment.

"Sarah this is Trent and you know Riley. Sarah surprised me with this place tonight. Her friend works here so she got us in." Lucas told them both.

"Luke said he has never been. This is a must see place in Greenwich Village." Sarah said with a bright smile.

"Well there is some mix up and our reservation was lost." Trent said bitterly.

"Oh no." Sarah said with a sigh. "Didn't Javier get me a booth." She asked the hostess with a smile.

"He did." The hostess said.

"You can share with us." Sarah offered.

She was nailing this to a tee. Lucas thought.

"I don't know." Riley said softly. "We wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding. The tables big enough for the both of us. I know you have always wanted to go here."

"Okay sure." Riley said softly.

The hostess leads them to a booth in the back of the restaurant. It was big and spacious. Lucas would have to tell Yogi thank you because it was definitely the best spot.

Sarah sits down and slides in the booth and pats the seat next to her and winks at Lucas. Riley fights the urge not to roll her eyes. Lucas smiles at her and sits down next to her. Riley slides into the booth quickly. Followed by Trent. His arm brushes up against hers. She turns and gives him a half smile.

Lucas wanted to tell him to move over now but he stayed next to her incredibly close.

"How did you two meet?" Trent asked Sarah and Lucas.

"We are lab partners." Lucas said quickly

"Half of the female body was trying to be his lab partner that day." Sarah said with a laugh. "Then he just sits down next to me like I'm the chosen one. Faces fell everywhere."

The last statement might have been too much by the way Riley looked at Sarah. Sarah took a gamble but she can tell it's jealousy seeped in her features not disgust or anger.

"I wouldn't say that." Lucas laughs it off

"Modesty." Sarah said pointing over to him.

"Hey how about I buy some wine for the table." Trent offered. "What's your favorite?" He asked Riley with a nudge.

"Pinot Noir." Lucas told him. Riley was surprised he noticed but it was her favorite.

"Yup." She tells Trent with a smile.

"Well coming right up then." Trent said with a smile. Trent flags for the waiter and orders a fine for the table. He puts his arms around Riley and she snuggles in closer. Lucas tries not to frown but he could feel his facial features were tense.

"You should have asked me what my favorite wine was Casanova." Sarah whispered in my ear leaning in close.

"It's the same thing." I whispered back to her still looking at Riley and Trent.

"Chivalry." She whispered back. He puts his arms around her and pulls her in close to him.

"How am I doing now?" Lucas asked in a whisper.

He turns and looks to see Riley watching the whole exchange with a questioning eye.

"You sure you guys are just lab partners?" Trent questioned with a wink. Lucas can see Riley shift in her seat uncomfortably but she sits up for the answer. She definitely wants to know.

"Yes, just lab partners." Sarah confirms.

Lucas feels his phone vibrate. He looks down to see a text from Trent. When did he have the time. He was so smooth.

"Have you two been studying each others anatomy?" the text read. Lucas shakes his head and shoves the phone back in his pocket. He creates a little space between him and Sarah. Riley is still watching him not saying anything. Once she looks down at her menu, he looks at Trent who smugly smiles back waiting for an answer.

Lucas slyly flips him the bird, which makes Trent throw his head back in laughter. Both girls look at Trent confessed. Lucas just holds up his menu looking to confirm his order.

The waiter comes back to their table ready to order. He starts with Lucas, and he orders the lobster mac and cheese. That is what Riley wanted to order. She didn't want to order the same thing and it seem like something morning. She kept looking through the menu for something else but she heard rave reviews on this and wanted this. She reluctantly orders the same thing. No big deal is what she told herself but she could feel those emerald green eyes on her.

Lucas kept the conversation going between the four of them. He talked a lot of Texas and old times with Trent. He talked about his times in New York with Riley, Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle.

He did everything he could so they didn't have one on one conversation. Tried to keep this as friendly as possible. Riley saw what he was doing.

She swore if Sarah patted his arm one more time or touch his hand. She'd scream. She bites her bottom lip stopping herself from saying anything.

"You feeling ok Riles?" Lucas asked her.

"I'm fine." She said quickly.

You haven't eaten much and have been pretty quiet." Lucas offered leaning forward like he was concerned.

"You have been keeping the conversation going." She mumbles under her breath. "You know what you're right. I'm not feeling the best Lucas. Trent can you take me home?" He asked him coyly.

Lucas' body tenses with the suggestion.

"Why doesn't Luke take you. Trent said he has an early flight. His hotel is right next to my apartment. You guys live together. It would be easier." Sarah said quickly. Sarah was the perfect person for this job, Lucas thought to himself. She thought on her feet quickly.

"Yeah makes sense." Lucas said.

"I do have to get up early. Dylan has already told me he'd have my ass if I'm late tomorrow." Trent said with a laugh. "I had a good time Riley."

"Me too."

Riley slides out of the booth and let Trent out so she could give Trent a quick hug. Lucas gets up and lets's Sarah out and hugs her also.

"Thank you." He said against her ear.

"You are in serious debt to me now Mr. Friar." Sarah whispered in his ear.

"I know." He whispers back.

"It was fun, Luke." Sarah said louder. "See you in the labs cowboy." She squeeze his hand before walking out with Trent. Lucas turns to look at Riley who looks back at him with fiery eyes. Needless to say she wasn't happy. Before he could speak she was already heading out of the restaurant.

He knew she would be a little upset about the date. She would calm down though. Lucas gets to the valet driver and gives him his ticket. Riley turns her body so that she is looking out at the street and not to him. He smirks while he waits next to her silently.

The valet comes back with his car and hands him the ticket. Lucas goes forward to open Riley's eyes. Her chocolaty brown eyes were intense when she looked back at him.

She sat in the car angrily. He had set this whole thing up. She was positive of it. How else did everything fit together so perfectly? Why did he sabotage this date? Why was he acting all territorial after all these years?

He comes to the driver side of the car to get in. I turn from his gaze and stare out of the window. I wasn't ready to talk to him right now. He chuckles then starts to pull off. The chuckle sends her over the edge. She turns and hits him on the arm.

"Ow, Riley what the hell?" He yelled trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what-"

She fumes when he starts to pretend like he doesn't know what he did, "Don't even pretend like you don't know what you did. You ruined my date, why?"

"Trent is not the guy for you." Lucas grumbles keeping his eyes on the road.

"Who is?" Riley asked throwing her arms up. He wanted to scream he was. The stop at the red light and he turns to her.

"Let's not do this in the car." He tried to keep his temper in check.

"Let's." Riley taunted him while turning to face him and moving closer to him. He could feel her breath on his lips taunting him. He wanted to lean forward and capture her lips with his. Prove to her who was the right person for her. Stop the running and face what was building between them.

A honk from behind snaps him back. He turns his attention back to the road and starts to drive.

"I'm serious Lucas Friar." Riley continued. "Who would you deem right." Riley said with air quotes.

"None of the guys you've chosen." Lucas said.

"Like you are one to talk. At least I can commit." Riley spit back angrily.

"I can commit." Lucas spit back just as angrily.

"Your track record hasn't shown it." He grips the steering wheel tighter with that remark. His track record showed him trying to forget her. He realized he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"That was when I was an undergrad in college. I haven't done anything but really be in my studies since I've been in New York."

"Seems like more into your lab partner." Riley spit back.

Lucas raises an eyebrow before pulling into the parking structure for their apartment, "Jealous."

"I certainly am not."

"The tone makes it seem that way." Lucas pulls into his spot and puts the car in park. He turns to face Riley now. He could see who fiery her eyes were in this dim parking garage. "I'm not into Sarah. She has a girlfriend that she is happily in love with. She just likes to goat me." Lucas told her. Her face drops with the revelation. "I told you yesterday we would talk about things so let's talk."

Riley clinches her thighs together again when he talks about the talk.

"What is there to talk about?" Riley asked. She goes to turn her head from him. She feels Lucas fingers graze her shoulder then they run their way up her neck to her chin. She is shuttering from his touch. He turns her chin gently so they are looking at each other. Her chest was heaving from the anticipation.

"You know what there is to talk about." Lucas said with a throaty voice. "Your body is saying what you won't say. I don't know why, you won't say it. You don't think of me as a brother."

"I do." Riley's voice trembles when she spits out that lie.

"Oh, I know your lying your body tells me how you feel." Lucas told her leaning forward getting in her personal space more. Her body shakes from desire. "Why are you continuing to lie about how you feel? It's not to protect Maya since she is with Josh."

It's to protect her heart, and their friendship. What if this is just a physical desire? He says he can commit but never has. If they do this they could ruin everything between them. His touch makes her want to cave. Just to see if this could be real.

"Riley, I would never hurt you. I hope you know that." She did. She knew he would never hurt her initially. She learned at a young age that you could still hurt someone deeply even if you didn't mean too. "You don't like me as a brother. I don't like you as a sister. I want so much more. What do you want?"

She shut her brain off for the moment. Stop thinking about what could go wrong.

For the night, she wanted to feel.

Not worry about the consequences. Just live in the moment.

She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him back in his seat. She moves from her side of the car where she is now straddling him in his seat. Lucas looks up into her eyes surprised by her move.

"Let's not talk tonight." Riley said. She leans to the side of his seat so she can push it back. It falls back sending her on top of him and they both laugh. Now he has a good glimpse down her dress to her chest. Sending blood rushing to both of his heads.

"What do you want to do?" Lucas asked her. He knew they needed to talk, but her straddling him like this was clouding his mind with desire. HIs nerves and body was on edge. She grinds her bottom on his throbbing erection and it makes him groan.

He wasn't going to sleep with Riley Matthews for the first time in his car. He wasn't going to do that. He had to tell himself that over and over again.

Lucas feels her hands move up his chest to around his head. Her fingers play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. She was driving him over the edge.

"Tell me Riley." He all put commanded. His voice laced with desire. She grinds herself against him one more time. Shit, he was going to sleep with her for the first time in this car, if she kept this up. He takes his hands and stills her hips.

"I want you, Lucas." She finally confessed.

His lips come crashing down on hers hard with so much bent up desire and passion over the years. This is all he ever wanted to hear from her that she wanted him too.

"Come on." She said before opening the car down. She pushes it open and takes his hand and leads him up to their apartment. They had gotten there in no time.

Once the door closes his lips come crashing down on hers against with that same intensity as before. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. He starts to walk and lead them to her bedroom room door. He pushes them up against it.

"Lucas." Riley stammered against my lips between kisses. She was trying to get her argument on why they should stop. Why they shouldn't give in. She couldn't think of anything though.

"Not tonight Riles." He said roughly against her skin. She felt like she was going to explode feeling the rough vibrations of his voice against her neck. Now she felt the smoothness of his lips against her neck driving her to the brink of insanity.

A soft moan escaped her lips from the friction. Her body was pressed against his begging for more. She ground her hips against his hard on making him moan himself now.

"One night." She offered enticingly to him.

One night. He wanted more. He knew she wanted more. Riley Matthews wasn't one night type of girl why was she offering that. He leaned in to kiss her lips again but she moved waiting for his answer. His teeth graze her neck again making her wither against the door.

"I want more." Lucas said huskily against her ear. Making her moan again.

He said that now but did he really mean it. She had seen how he's went through girls these past few years. None lasted more than a few nights. If they did it one night she might be able to get him out of her system. Get this desire that has been building up since she lied about her feelings years ago. If they did it she could see this was just a fantasy it wasn't real.

His teeth grazed her neck again and he squeezed her both eliciting another moan from her. All thought was leaving her body. That overwhelming desire that she was talking about was becoming an inferno now. Those emerald green eyes were staring at her intensely. He was waiting for her answer. She couldn't speak, so her lips did the talking as they crashed against his finally willing to give into temptation.

She uses her hand to twist the knob to her bedroom door. They stumble into the room together now. One night, one night would have to be enough. She told herself while leaning forward and capturing her lips with his again.


	12. Desire

**RoomHates-12**

 **Thanks for all your kind reviews on the last chapter. Alright time to turn the heat up a little. This chapter I kept it mostly from Lucas' POV. Next chapter will definitely have more of Riley's. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Desire.

A strong feeling, of wanting to have something, or wishing for something to happen.

Desire, that was Riley Matthews middle name. Lucas was sure of that, as she continued to rotate her hips on him, while her lips were attached to neck. Usually he wouldn't let a girl kiss him like this on the neck. It could leave a mark. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He didn't care what marks she left on him. Her lips were pure desire. She was sending desire rushing through his veins, making everything that was happening seem so fast.

He wanted to slow down and savor the moment. He had dreamt about this moment, for as long as he could remember. It was finally happening.

Shit, everything was happening so quickly though. Every time she rotated her damn hips against him just made things move even quicker. She clouded his mind with desire every time she ground her hips against his growing manhood.

Their bodies were pressed against this door. He contemplated taking her right here against this door. She was driving him so far over the edge, with the feel of her lips against his neck. Her hands roaming over his chest, and again that slow grind of her hips against my cock. He knew he needed to slow this down. Make this special, because she was special.

Riley threw him off guard when her small hand twisted the knob to her bedroom door bringing him into her room with her. He stumbles into the room. He tries to catch his balance since he's holding her up, there she goes rotating her hips against his already ragging hard-on. Now her lips had inched from his neck to his jawline.

Lucas felt like his heart was literally going to explode it was beating so fast against his chest. He knew she could feel it since her body was pressed so close against his.

The way she rotated his hips against his manhood while he was still trying to gather his balance, was driving him mad. Maybe her middle name was, temptation. He couldn't decide which one now with the way her onslaught had become so heated. She bits down on his bottom lip and a low throaty groan escaped his lips.

He tried to steady himself and not fall to the ground with the both of them. He was starting to get their balance again, so he goes to kick the door shut. She rotated her hips against him again making him miss the door. He groans against that silky-smooth skin of hers and ends up stumbling backwards to her bed leaving the door open.

He was able to put his arms up, to brace his fall so he wouldn't fall completely on her. Riley's back falls to the bed and she lets out the cutest giggle before grinding her hips against him again. She loved this torture and torment he thought as he threw his head back and let out a low growl now.

Riley pushes herself up, to kiss his lips before moving more to the center of the bed and biting her bottom lip staring at him with those amazing brown eyes that were clouded with lust. He sure his own eyes were clouded with lust too. He starts to move now so that his body was above hers. He rocks his hips into her core and teases and torments her the way she had been doing to him. She moans, "Lucas." calls out his name and claws at his arm.

He loved hearing her call his name out like this. He lowers his upper body so he can kiss her neck and that same moan came out and she called out his name again. He grazes his teeth against the spot. and she whimpers out. He had discovered her sweet spot. He runs his tongue along it and she continues to whimper out and move under him.

He moves his kisses along her jawline, a small sigh leaves her lips as he claims them with his own lips. He was caught off guard, when Riley uses her force to turn him around so that she is now on top and straddling him. This woman was driving him wild with desire. She leans forwards and kisses him softly. She pulls back and looks up at me again with those brown eyes they were almost taunting and hypnotic right now to him.

She starts to get off of him, and moves to the side of him now. God he hoped she wasn't changing her mind. There was no question if he'd stop if that was what she wanted.

There would not be enough cold water in the city to cool off his nerves or this desire running through him right now. Riley turns and gives him a titillating smile, "unzip me." She all put commanded to him.

He smiles and sits up behind her. He moves her long brown hair to the side again. His fingers brush her neck just like the last time. A wake of goosebumps is left behind, and this time she didn't try to stifle her moan. He slowly starts to unzip her dress, he starts to lower the straps of the dress. He kisses her bare shoulder and she shutters for his touch. He continues to work the dress down her hips, now it was his turn to shutter and groan when he reveals she is wearing a lace thong that barely covered anything.

Fuck she was so beautiful to him and she didn't even know it. He has never been so aroused by any woman. His hands work their way back up her sides to palm her breast. His hands work her hardened nipples. While she cries out and arches her body towards him and his touch.

He brings one hand to her waist. So he can pick her up and remove the dress completely and throw it to the floor. I place her back down on the bed. She keeps her body closely arches to mine. Lucas runs his hand down her stomach to the front of those lace panties. If you could even call them that. His finger moves over the smooth fabric before his fingers tease her core.

She takes in a sharp breath and pushes her body against him more. She was more than ready for him, he saw. She turns her head and looks at him with those fiery eyes before capturing his lips with hers.

He needed the kiss to be deeper. As if she read his mind, she turned so she was facing him now. His hands wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as he deepens the kiss. His hands lower to her round tight bottom, and gives it a squeeze. She moans against his mouth and his tongue eagerly slips into her sweet mouth. His tongue strokes against hers.

His hands move up her sides, to the middle of her back. He quickly undoes the clasp to her bra. It falls down in between them. He leans back taking her full beauty in. She goes to cover up, old insecurities setting in. She never could see or believe how beautiful she truly is. He reaches for her wrists to stop her. He lifts her wrist to his mouth and places and open mouth kiss to it. She moans from the contact.

"You're so beautiful it hurts." She smiles at him before leaning forward and kissing him on his lips.

"You have to catch up." She teases him and reaches for the hem of his shirt and starts inching it up his body. He lifts his arms so she can take the shirt off. She throws it to the ground. Her hands return to his chest. She runs her nails against his chest down to his abs. It was his turn to take in a sharp breath from her touch.

Riley smiles at him and pushes him back on the bed. He falls back onto her pillows. She straddles him and her bare chest was now pressed against his, she reaches up and tugs his bottom lip between her teeth. He groans, this woman was heaven and going to be the death of him.

He wanted to take it slow and savor every moment. He waited so long for this. Every touch, and every tactic like that made his manhood throb. He wanted to forget taking it slow and he wanted to bury himself deep into her womanly folds.

He knew he couldn't go too fast. He wasn't quite sure how much experience she has had. The only serious boyfriend he knew of was Nick. He wasn't quite sure how far they went. He sure as hell would never ask that. He could live with not being her first. He sure as hell wanted to be her last.

He turns her over that he is now on top. He needed a gauge of how much experience she might have. His hand slowly starts to creep up her thighs and he feels her shake from anticipation. He loved the way her body reacted to him. His fingers were next to her core. He starts to snake her finger around the thin lace to pull them down. She leans forward and tugs at his bottom lip again, it caught him off guard and he tugged at the lace so hard it ripped. "Lucas." Her voice laced with desire and shock.

Fuck, slow down Friar. He told himself.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Lucas said before sliding finger into her womanly folds. She throws her head back and calls out his name again. She was so tight, wet, and very hot. He had to stop himself from releasing just feeling her. If she had experience he could tell very little from how tight she was.

He slowly starts to work his finger in and out. She cries out and starts to rock her hips with every thrust from his fingers. He adds another finger and she cries out even louder. His thumb starts to rub her clit since he could since she was getting closer to release. He watches as she closes her eyes trying to fight it, "Don't fight it." He gave the throaty command. It seemed as soon as the words fell off his lips, she did just that. Not fight it, her eyes rolled back in her head and more melodious moans escaped her lips before she had cum on his fingers.

He pulls his fingers out and brings them to his lips. Tasting her, she tasted so fucking sweet to him. He had to taste more of her. His cock was practically twitching now just thinking about it.

"What limits do you have Riley?" He asked huskily in a haze now himself from the desire to taste more of her. He knows he should have asked her this earlier. She looks up at him with lust filled eyes now.

"No limits. I'm all yours Lucas, tonight." She said. A groan escaped his lips. She didn't know what she was offering up to him with what she said. He loved hearing that she was all his, but hated the last word tonight. He still had some work to do, to let her know one night would never be enough.

He leans forward and kisses her neck. Her sweet spot, she rocks her hips against him. "You sure." He ventures his kisses now down her chest. His tongue swirls on her nipple before tugging it with his teeth.

"Yes." She moans out before rocking her hips against him again.

He moves his attention to her other breast and does the same thing tugging her nipple with his teeth slightly. She claws at the sheets, "I want to kiss every inch of you."

"Ok." She said through clinched teeth still holding onto the sheets. His lips move down her chest to her stomach. His tongue swirls around her navel she calls out his name again.

"I want to kiss your lips." He throaty requests looking up at her. Her eyes heavy while she looks down at him, asking with her eyes. Haven't you already down that. "Ok." She simply replies.

Lucas starts to pepper her inner thighs with kisses. Her body shakes from the desire building within from her. "You've kissed everything but-"Her words silenced when she felt the sudden invasion of his tongue in her hot core. Her shoulders twist into the mattress and her fingers continue to claw at the mattress. His tongue continued to swirl on her clit. Just as he thought, she tasted so sweet to him.

Her hands move to his head. Her fingers get intertwined in his hair, while she continues to call out his name. He brings his hands to her hips trying to steady her squirming. Her fingers continue to twist in his hair, while he continue to taste her.

"Lucas, Im-." She called out not being able to finish what she was saying. He knew. He could tell how close she was. He continued to taste her sweetness as her body curled off the mattress, as her orgasm rippled through her.

Lucas lifts his head and licks his lips. "You taste so sweet." He told her. Riley blushes and turns her head. Knowing that couldn't be the case. He moves his body so that he is over her. He leans down and gently kisses her lips so she can taste herself and see indeed she was so sweet. She didn't play nice or sweet when she ran her tongue against his bottom lip then tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth again. She knew what that did to him, now his cock was swollen and practically throbbing now begging for its own release. Especially since it was still constricted in his jeans.

Riley unbuttons the top of his jeans, and she slowly works the zipper down. The vibration against his manhood felt like slow torture. Nothing was more torturous though, then when he felt her small hand slides into his jeans and over his cock. He hisses from the contact. Her took felt so hot, he was ready to explode. She didn't let up, she continue to rub him through his boxers. He throws his own head back and groans.

Her hand runs from the base of his cock to the tip. He can feel precum start to come from the tip. It took everything not to lose it when she gave him a squeeze. He threw his head back and called out a throaty, "Riles."

She smiles at him.

Temptress, he thought to himself. He takes her hand to still it. He wasn't going to cum for the first time in her hands. He wanted to be deep inside of her.

"I need inside of you right now." He told her. She shook her head understanding. He pulls off his jeans. He reaches in his pocket for his wallet. He reaches for a condom. He pulls off his boxers and rips the condom with his teeth before gliding it on his swollen manhood.

He moves so he is back on top of her. He moves his tip to her core. He starts his thrust slow, and she takes a sharp intake of breath feeling him inside of her now. He slowly moves out of her and thrust back in slowly trying to let her accommodate to his size.

"Tell me if it hurts." He tells her against her ear before kissing her check. She closes her head and nods her head to tell him ok. He pulls out and slowly thrust back in her. She was so tight, it felt like heaven to him. He was sure it wasn't quite there yet for her. He tries to keep this slow pace which was just as tortuous for him since he wanted to go in deeper and harder.

Her legs wrap around his back. She pushes her foot in his bottom encouraging him to move faster. He starts to move faster and deeper like he wants too. He throws his head back as she rocks her hips against him encouraging his thrusts.

He had dreamt about this moment many times. Nothing could compare to right now, as her hands clawed into his back encouraging his thrust to go deeper and harder. Every pleasurable moan and cry out of his name was sending him closer to the edge. He could sense she was near by the way she clung to him. He rocks his hips into her faster now losing himself into the desire and his sweet release.

Fuck, it had never felt like this before with any girl. The way she looked at him now he was sure she felt the same. The words couldn't come out to ask her though. She leans forward and kisses him softly again. He tries not to make it heated. Even if he wanted to go another round he didn't know if either of them could take it right now.

He pulls out and rolls over on his back. He removes the condom and throws it in the garbage can near her bed. She rolls into his body, and snuggles close to him. He holds her close and runs lazy circles on the small of her back. Sleep starts to take the both of us in. One night, definitely couldn't be enough for the both of them.


	13. Am I dreaming?

**Sorry for the delay in an update. I was making an update for both of my stories and a power outage had me lose my work. Ahhh! Was all I could say. I tried to remember and write what I originally had as much as I could. I hope you all enjoy. Things are still a little steamy for Rucas. We get a little bit of what Riley was thinking and feelings. Only a few more chapters left of this story though.**

 **RoomHates**

One night.

That is what they agreed to.

One night.

Riley sighs just thinking about it. She never would have, agreed. Agreed, to one more night if she knew. If she knew. God it would feel like that. She could feel her cheeks blush just from this admission.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach just thinking about last. Her heartbeat quickened to an erratic pace. She wonders if he could feel it now, since their bodies were still entangled.

The only other guy she had been with before Lucas was Nick. It never felt like this with him. So raw, so passionate, and so real. The last few months with Nick they had stopped being intimate. She didn't have a desire to.

With Lucas, every touch, every kiss, every stroke was sending her over the edge. She never knew it could feel this way. Then her insecurities and lack of experience started to get the best of her. He called her beautiful. A smile creeped on her face just like it did last night when he said it. It was just the way he said it. Made her believe it, so she let her guard down more and let herself go with the feelings.

When he called her a name she hadn't heard him use in ten years. Riles. Just thinking about hearing him say it again sent goosebumps down her spine. He said it so raspy, laced with desire it made her heart want to explode.

It had been the first time he called her that since Maya told him years ago she was the only one could call her that. She felt like she had been cheated from not hearing him say it.

She smiles maybe she could get him to say it like that again one more time.

Yes.

One more time.

That is all they needed, one more time to truly get this out of their system. Riley starts to sit up in the bed. She can feel Lucas reach out for her from the loss of contact. She brings her finger down and starts to lightly run it down his chest. He relaxes and stops stirring.

Riley leans down and starts to pepper soft kisses on his chest where her fingers just trailed. She looks up at Lucas. His eyes still closed but she can see a faint smile starting to form his lips but he was still sleep.

Riley moves her finger over his hip bone and the perfect shaped v that was directing her to the promised land. Her breath is almost as shaky as her hand right now with bent up desire. She looks up again and sees his lips start to part but his eyes have yet to open.

She moves her fingers against his aroused cock. A small smile and jolt of confidence comes to her when she hears him groan and start to move a little. Her heart started to slam against her ribcage begging to come out from the excitement.

Riley settles in-between his legs and again runs her fingers up and down his shaft. He starts to stir more. She tilts her head down and her hair starts to curtain over his body as she runs her tongue slowly up one side of his shaft. She hears him groan so she slowly starts to lick the other side of his shaft. Her tongue slowly swirls the tip of his cock and she finally takes him in her mouth and sucks on the tip of his cock.

His hips buck abruptly and she hears him growl before yelling out, "Fuck."

She stops doing what she is doing. Her eyes drift up and she looks him in the eyes. He looks at her hazily but his eyes were starting to be filled with lust as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Am I doing.." How did you ask this, she thought to herself? He was the first person she ever wanted to do this for. Am I doing this right? If she asked he'd know her lack of experience. Her runs her hand over his cock again and gives it a squeeze. His eyes roll back in his head before biting down on his lips. "Riles." He said all throaty again. The same desire and lust as last time. Sending her already erratic beating heart into a whole new level. "Do you want me to continue?" She asked maybe that's a better question.

 _Did he want her to continue? Fuck yeah_. Is the only thing he could coherently think right now, but he couldn't say that without coming off as an ass. Shit he couldn't think with the way her petite hands felt around him.

He thought this all was a dream. Was it a dream? His head was still spinning trying to wrap around was this real or just a fantasy. Damn, it felt so real this time. He has had this dream many times in the past. She bit her bottom lip and look at him still stroking him. God he felt like he was going to lose all control right now. He nods his head, "Yes, you are doing it right. You're perfect. But you don't-." His voice gets strangled when she leans her head back down and takes him in completely. _Shit don't buck your hips into Friar. Don't shut your load right now._ He wanted to savor in this for a moment. "Riles." He called out while she continued to bow her head down on him slowly.

His fingers slip through her long locks encouraging the pace she was creating while his head fell back continuing to call out her name. His mind was racing last night about the idea of her running. Building her walls like she usually did. He never thought he would be woken up like this. This can't be real.

He has to stop before he wakes her up and she is staring at him masturbating to her. He opens his eyes more forcibly this time and looks down at her. His hands run through her hair. His fingers were starting to get entangled with it. She takes him in deeper this time and squeeze his balls with her hand. His hips buck again. He grips the sheets. He wasn't going to last longer.

"Fuck, Riles baby I'm about to cum." He manages to get out. Baby, he thought to himself after saying that term of endearment. Would that be too much for her that she will run from him. God he hoped not.

Baby.

It hung in the air it seemed like. I'm sure he says that will all the other girls. It felt so good to hear him say it before he called my name.

Riley feels him start to twitch and buck his hips again. She takes him in deep one more time and she feels him lose it. She pulls back and lips her lips and looks at him.

His eyes were heavy dazed and filled with the same lust he had last night. His chest rises and falls trying to catch his breath. He hasn't said anything yet. Maybe she didn't do this right. She bites her bottom lip and before she knew it his strong arms were pulling her flush against his body as lips devoured hers in a fierce kiss.

"Lucas." She cries out against his lips. As soon as her mouth opens his tongue slips inside of her mouth. Exploring and tasting her. She grinds her hips against his already hardening shaft again. He pulls his head back and moans. "What are you doing?" she asked through labored breaths.

"Maybe I should be asking that." He teased before placing kisses against her jawline. She did start this and she could tell he had every attention on finishing this. His hands move to her bottom and gives it a firm squeeze. She yelps and he gives her one of those toe curling smiles, "Not that I mind being woken up like that." His teeth graze against the sweet spot on her neck between her ears, causing her to grind her hips against him again. She could feel his hardened shaft pressing against her entrance. She grinds her hot core against his shaft, "Slow down." He whispered against my ear in a raspy voice. He flips us that he's on top now. He leans over to the side and grabs his wallet again from the end table. He takes out one more condom and slides it on.

He starts to position himself at my entrance, "Again tell me if it-." His words are sliced when she bucks her hips up taking him in deeply and quickly. She cries out his name loudly. A small tear falls from my eyes. He wipes it with his thumb. He places a soft kiss there. "You, ok?" He asked me. His voice full of concern. She shakes her head yes and bucks her hips slower this time. He groans and rolls them back over so that she is on top.

Her hands run along his chest, and he smiles at her. "I see you want to control the pace so I'm letting you." He grips her hips and smiles at her. Riley sits up and this time slowly lifts her hips and comes back down slowly. She repeats this motion but clinches down on his shaft harder this time. Lucas throws his head back. He knew he told her to slow down and he'd let her control the pace but this was torture to him.

His hands reach up between them to cup and squeeze her breast while she continued this rhythm. "Lucas," She cried out while she continued this slow tortuous dance.

Then her phone started to ring. He could see her start to instinctively look for it. Especially since it was Maya's ring tone. He surprises her by flipping them over and taking her hands in his and putting them above their bodies. She looks up at him with wild eyes. He had to make sure he listened to his own instructions now. He wanted to take her now deep and hard. Her body wasn't ready for that.

"I forgot I was supposed to meet her this morning." Riley said through labored breaths since I did start to pick up the pace with my strokes.

"She will survive." Lucas told her continuing to thrust in her. Riley moans and bites her lips.

"She said it was something big." Riley manages to get out.

"Something big, isn't this something big." Lucas said while giving her one hard thrust.

"She could just come through the front door." Riley said while leaning forward and kissing his lips. "Or the window. The door is open." She said while wiggling trying to get her arms free. She continued to kiss him and buck her hips against him though. So he smiles and shakes her head.

"If she gets a show maybe it will teach her to knock." Lucas teased while thrusting in her again. She moans before she can argue anything. They were both getting close to the edge anyway. He could feel it with the way she clinched his shaft and the way her body was shaking against him. He captures her lips with his and picks up the pace. Her legs drape around his lower back holding him in place encouraging him to take them there. He thrust in and out of her faster now until they both climaxed.

Maya looks down at her phone. She had called Riley three times now. Usually she would answer even if she was in deep sleep with a strangled hello. What was going on? She'd find out in a minute anyway. Today they were upping the plan. She was going to take her to Topanga's and tell her that Josh and her were getting married on New Year's Eve.

It was already a given she was the maid of honor but she wanted her to enhance her skill. Do the one thing she hasn't done with the bakery. Make a wedding cake. The first Riley Matthews original wedding cake had to be hers.

Maya gets to their old apartment building. She looks at the fire escape or the door. Both were like second nature for her to go up and go in. The fire escape was the way their friendship started. She decided she would go up that way.

Her phone starts to ring and she sees its Farkle.

"Hello." She said while pressing the phone against her ear and heading up the fire place.

"Have you made it to Riley's yet?"

"Yeah just heading up the fire place."

"Do you think she will do it?" Zay asked. She should have known that they were on three way. That is pretty much how they have talked since they agreed to do this.

"Yes, she will be the maid of honor. Huckleberry will be the best man and she will make my wedding cake." Maya said with her hand on her hips. "She can't deny the brides request."

"Bridezilla now." Zay teased.

Maya rolls her eyes and starts up the fire escape she was hardly that. "No but I will use ring power if I have too."

"Ring power." Farkle laughs, "I haven't heard you use that in a long time."

"We should have used ring power a long time ago with them." Zay said.

"If only it were that easy." Maya mumbles. "So why are you guys calling?"

"The scientist." Zay stresses loudly into the phone. Making Maya giggle.

"What's wrong Farkle?" Maya asked.

"I just think we might be throwing too many variables into the equation." Farkle states firmly. "You know Riley can be stubborn she doesn't like to be pushed. She's in the same house as him now being a part of a wedding party-."

"That was going to happen anyway. She knew that Josh was going to ask Lucas to be his best man." Maya stressed.

"Yes, but all of this at once could cause everything to combust." Farkle all but yells back. "Having them move into together, working together for the wedding she's been dreading that part, and now having her do the one thing she thinks she can't do is make a wedding cake."

"I think you are working yourself up over nothing." Maya said.

"Thank you." Zay said loudly into the phone. "I think something is already happening."

"I don't know about that." Maya continues to walk up the fire escape.

"I'm sure of it." Zay said again firmly. "If only you guys could have seen them in that chair. Something is happening already. This just might be the push they need so it happens like next week. All will be right in the world."

"Almost 12 years of nothing happening and now you believe it happened after just a few nights." Farkle countered.

"Exactly 12 years of denying and dodging now there is nowhere to hid." Zay said pleading his case. "This is why we suggested this. Nowhere to hide and it would force them to stop running from this."

Maya pushes open the window to the apartment and steps in. When she stands inside of the apartment she couldn't agree with Zay more. Something felt different. It felt like the energy had changed in here. She wouldn't say that to them though right now. This would just continue the argument. She couldn't let Riley or Lucas here that.

"I'm here guys. I will call you back later." Maya declared before hanging up the phone. Something was very different. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She closes the window before walking into the living room.

Riley comes out of the bathroom with her hair in a messy bun an oversized white sweater and some black leggings. She turns to Maya and smiles at her brightly, "Hey Peaches." She called while walking over to the closet.

Something was indeed going on.

Maya had picked today since it was her day off. She picked an early time because she knew that Riley would be sleepy and caught off guard but she wouldn't let down a friend. She would agree to make this wedding cake.

She was practically going and had a certain hop to her step this morning. She looks back at her friend before saying, "Hey honey." She looks around the apartment still trying to figure out what she was missing.

"Something wrong?" Riley asked while tilting her head to the side.

Maya turns her head and looks at her best friend in the eyes, "No." She tells her but she was still trying to figure out everything. "You ready."

"Yeah." Riley said while slipping on her sneakers and grabbing her purse. Maya looks around the apartment and then back at her friend again. Something indeed was going on.


	14. Defining Us

**Sorry, it has been so long since there has been an update. Had serious writer's block on this one. I got back what I wanted to write for this story. I hope you all like it.**

 _Is this what a dog in heat felt like?_ Riley thought to herself.

She couldn't concentrate or think straight. Her heart was still racing like her and Lucas were still together in the bedroom.

Riley runs her finger over the rim of her coffee cup, trying to distract herself. Trying to forget. She takes a deep but shaky breath trying to regain focus. Trying not to think of Lucas or last night.

Riley's stomach was in knots. It felt like there were a million butterflies going through her body. She couldn't, she just kept thinking about last night.

She closes her eyes, … and her legs trying to forget it. But she couldn't. All she could think of was the way Lucas made her feel.

The tighter she closes her eyes didn't seem to help. It just intensified the memories and feelings. She swore she could feel his lips right now working its way to her sweet spot. Just like he did all night long.

Riley made sure before she ran out to throw on some light cover-up and a little makeup to hide that. She would get him later for that.

Riley closes her eyes tighter when the images of last night just wouldn't subside.

Her mind just kept replaying …

His kisses.

His kisses were a mix of both rough, sweet, and passionate. She knows such a contradiction, but it was the truth.

His touches.

Her eyes flash open now before she could make a sound just thinking of the way he touched her and drove her insane had her on the verge of losing all control.

When Riley's eyes flash open. She could see the look of concern all over her best friend's face. Riley tries to straighten up in her chair and act like that just didn't happen. She could tell it was already too late. The look of concern what's subsiding in Maya's eyes. Maya was questioning her right now with her eyes.

Riley squirms in her seat when she starts to realize that Maya had been questioning her actions a long time. Riley was just starting to realize how long when she started to catch up with Maya's own nonverbal assessment and conversation of the situation.

Riley raises her eyebrows telling Maya, "Stop that."

Maya chuckles and shakes her head, "meaning no way." Now she does her own half smile and raised eyebrow to Riley. Telling Riley, "About time." Meaning about time she joined the conversation.

Riley straightens up in her seat to try to play it off. Maya does the same so she just sighs. Relaxes her shoulders and tries a softer approach this time with her friend. She could tell the softer approach wasn't going to work. Maya wanted answers.

Riley sighs and picks up her coffee cup, then takes a sip of it. Maybe she needed this more than she thought originally. She needed to wake up and take her mind off of last night. It was never going to happen again.

It was a one-time thing.

She needed to remember that. Lucas didn't play for keeps. She sighs letting the thought sink in. She couldn't get to wound up in things when it would be nothing more.

Riley puts the cup down and looks at her best friends then raises her own eyebrow at Maya. "What I'm here I'm listening." Riley tried to confirm that lie by staring at Maya intently.

Maya wasn't buying it. She sits back in her chair and laughs, "You so aren't here." Maya verbally said out loud now to Riley.

"I am. I'm totally listening," Riley said quickly. She hated lying to Maya, but what happened last night. That was definitely is something she couldn't tell her right now.

Riley certainly couldn't tell Maya that the guy she had been claiming to the whole world since she was 12 that he was nothing more than a friend to her. That he was her brother. That same guy, made her feel like no other man had last night. Nothing was going to come of this madness so no need to tell her.

"I am listening." Riley reiterates before putting the cup down. When Maya still eyes her, questioning Riley on what was going on. Not buying a word she was saying. Riley quickly says, "You told me you have something very important to say."

Riley knew she was changing the subject. It was the easy way out and she had no shame in doing it. Maya smiles and shifts in her chair uneasily. It most have been something important she had to ask her. Maya was concerned since she didn't just spit it right out like usual.

The door chimes at the front door of the bakery. Riley didn't have to look up to see it was Lucas. She could feel it was him standing in the doorway. Her heartbeat started to race. She could smell his woodsy cologne filling her nostrils.

A dog in heat.

She was sure this is what it felt like. Her palms were sweaty and her hands started to shake.

Riley looks at Maya trying her best to concentrate. Riley couldn't show any signs of distraction. Maya's sensors were on high now from early she couldn't afford a mistake right now.

The sound of his cowboy boots hitting the hardwood floors made her heartbeat go in a more erratic pattern. It felt like her heart was literally in her throat. _Calm down Matthews_ , Riley told herself. Riley tried to force herself to think of something other than Lucas and look tranquil and relax.

Riley didn't know if it was working by the way that Maya was biting her bottom lip. Was it more concern for her or Maya's own nerves kicking in.

Riley continued to hear his cowboy boots clicking against the hardwood floor until they were standing right at her table. She tried to look forward ignore him maybe he would go away. That was rude and it was hard for her to be rude. She looks up at him. She regretted it instantly when she did. He looked good. Good was an understatement. He looked hot. He was wearing a snug pair of blue jeans and a blue buttoned-down collar that fit snugly against his chest. He was wearing a grey winter coat that wasn't zipped. It should have been zipped so she would have to see the shirt.

Lucas still had that five-o clock shadow going. Riley bites her bottom lip now too and quickly looks away from him.

"Hey, you forgot these," He dangled her keys in front of her face. Riley silently curses before grabbing them. She was in such a rush she forgot them right on her nightstand.

"Thanks," She quickly said before grabbing them out of his hand quickly. Riley closes her eyes she was being rude again, but she was just trying to get him out of here as quickly as she could before she caved. When Riley looks over at Maya she didn't see the concern in her eyes again. There was a flicker of disbelief from what had transpired. Maybe she needed to be rude to him, so they wouldn't subject anything was going on between them.

"Take a seat, Huckleberry," Maya offered while motioning to the seat next to Riley. Riley looks at her wondering what was going on. She wanted to talk to her about something important this morning now she was inviting Lucas to sit with them. Lucas pulls out the chair next to me and sits down. His arm brushes up against mine when he sits down close to her. Fireworks went off in her body like the fourth of July. She scoots her chair over away from Lucas and turns her attention back to Maya.

"I thought you wanted to tell me something now you are offering for Lucas to sit with us," Riley said.

"If it's a problem I can leave," Lucas offered.

Riley doesn't say no stay and he had to admit it stung. What was going on with her today? He thought things might change since what had happened last night. He thought maybe she'd stop denying what was obviously there between them.

"It's not a problem," Maya said quickly. "I need to talk to the both of you anyway."

"About what?" Riley asked turning her attention back to her friend.

"Josh and I have decided to move up the wedding," Maya said quickly. That took Riley by surprise. They had planned for a spring wedding. How much closer can it be since it was already winter? They were already having trouble trying to find venues for the spring in New York.

"Move it up?" Riley questioned, "Like to what date."

"New Year's Eve." Maya blurted out.

"New Year's Eve. That is only a few weeks away." Riley proclaimed.

"As I told him I don't want to go another year without being Mrs. Matthews," Maya said with a laugh.

"We have so much left to plan," Riley said quickly.

"I want to scale back, big weddings aren't me," Maya said while shaking her head. We all knew she didn't want a big wedding. What they were looking for was nowhere near a big thing. Before Riley could ask Maya continued with her thoughts, "I want a wedding like my mom and Shawn. A quiet little wedding on the rooftop of our parent's place. Especially since that is where it all began."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lucas said with a smile. Maya turns and smiles back at him.

"So best man and maid of honor you don't have to go all over the top," Maya said while looking at the both of them.

"The bachelorette party is still going to be the best thing ever," Riley confirmed which makes Maya smile.

"Not as good as the bachelor party will be," Lucas teased.

"Oh, it better be a tame boring night at your apartment," Maya said quickly.

"Depends on what you ladies are doing. Now that half of enemy quarters is staying with me I might be able to find out quicker."

"By the time of the bachelor party, you are supposed to be moved into another place. I only agreed to a month of this." Riley quickly said. She sits up in her chair straight to show that she meant it. She could feel his eyes on her making her feel like putty, so she continues to look at Maya who just shakes her head after the comment. They had to keep their distance and pretend to hate each other.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Maya asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, sleep she was up all night," Lucas said in a low teasing voice with a smirk. Riley closes her eyes just thinking about last night and what they were doing.

"Why were you up all night?" Maya asked.

Lucas continued to smirk. Like he was waiting for me to tell her. I roll my eyes and think fast.

"Thinking of all the planning for the next few weeks. You know bakeries are busy around the holidays. Everyone wants a cake or a pie for the holidays." Riley quickly lied. Maya remembers that their apartment looked like a bakery most of winter she would bake just as much at their apartment as she did at the bakery. Riley was always thinking of something new fun and creative to make for the holidays.

Maya sighs and gets to the second part of why she wanted Riley here. It might not be the best time since she just stated how busy she is right now with all the other requests for desserts. If she was going to have a wedding cake it was going to be a Riley Matthews original.

"You think you can take one more request?" Maya asked hesitantly.

"Anything for you Peaches," Riley said with a smile.

"How about a Riley Matthews original wedding cake for my big day?" Maya smiles and shakes in her chair to exude excitement like her best friend would. Riley sits in her chair silently for a moment. Maya frowns when she couldn't get that same enthusiasm from her friend like she usually gets. Riley bites her bottom lip. Everyone knows she loves romance. So doing a wedding cake should be up her ally. The one time she tried to do this it came out as a disaster. "Think about it before you decline the offer," Maya said quickly.

"I think you'd make an amazing wedding cake," Lucas said quickly with one of those toe-curling smiles that makes a girls heart flutter. Don't cave in front of Maya. Riley reminded herself.

"Well I didn't ask you, Huckleberry," Riley said while standing quickly from the table. He shakes his head she only called him Huckleberry or Ranger Rick like Maya when she was trying to deflect and build her wall. So they weren't past that. "I have to get moving before the bakery starts really getting busy. I will think about it Peaches," Riley said while walking over to Maya. Maya stands and hugs her tightly. "Huckleberry is right it would be an amazing cake. The first original Riley Matthews wedding cake should be mine. It's destiny." Riley smiles at Maya and lets her words sink in for a moment. She'd really think about it for Maya. She pulls back and looks at Lucas slowly.

"See you later," She said quickly before heading to the back to get her apron.

"I'm going to go to the restroom before heading to class," Lucas stands from the table. "I'm happy for the two of you can't wait for your rooftop wedding," He said before engulfing her in a quick hug.

"Thanks, Ranger Rick," She said with a smile, "Tell her she can do it she will believe it coming from you."

"You saw how she just quickly dismissed me," Lucas said with a laugh.

"I blame it on that sleepless night," Maya offered quickly. Lucas rubs his hand over his face to try to hide the smile. If only she knew what the sleepless night was from.

Lucas shakes his head before saying "Ok I will," He pushes his chair in and starts to walk down the hallway of the bakery to the restrooms.

He needed to talk to Riley. See where her head was at. He thought that they made a connection and she definitely wouldn't want to go back to the way they were. He knew he couldn't do that. Not after last night. He couldn't keep denying what he was feeling for her. He wouldn't let her say he was her brother again. Ever, again. He runs his hand through his hair out of frustration.

He needed to talk to Riley. He needed to tell her that he wanted more. Not let her revert to them just being friends. They were so much more. Whenever he pushed she'd run and build her wall. He had to take this slow. When he moved fast in the past she'd completely shut him down.

Take it slowly he told himself. Before he could think he felt her petite hand wrapped around his and pulling him into the small bathroom. His eyes lock with Riley's. Her chest was rising and falling quickly but she hadn't closed the distance between them. His eyes fall on to her lips. They were still a little swollen from this morning.

A small smile curves his lips thinking about this morning. Before he knew it she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs snug around his waist pulling them close together before her lips crashed down on his.

He leans back against the door settling into the kiss. It started out soft and sweet. Just like last night, it was turning more hot and passionate as he felt her tongue lick his bottom lip. He opens his mouth as her tongue eagerly slips in.

He hears her reach behind him and lock the door. She moans into his mouth. She pulls her head back to catch her breath. She starts to leave slow kisses on his neck. A groan escapes his lips as he starts to head over to the sink. He rests her bottom on the counter while she starts to make quick work of unbuttoning his shirt.

Her nails rack against his chest causing another groan to escape his lip. He pulls back so their eyes connect again. His heart beat against his chest wildly while he looks deeply into her eyes. He needed to tell her. He needed to tell her now how he felt.

"I know you are wondering what's going on?" Riley blurted out quickly. She leans forward and rests her head against his. Her fingers run through the hairs on the nape of his neck clouding his thoughts more. "I don't know, to be honest," Riley confessed before pulling back and pressing a kiss to his lips. "This month together maybe we can explore this," Riley said hesitantly. "They can't know." She says before kissing his lips again.

"We have to be something like roomhates in front of them. If they think we hate each other they might now press so hard." She said against his lips before unbuckling his jeans. RoomHates, what? His thoughts slipped away when he felt her hand slip down inside his boxers stroking his hard-on. Shit, he'd be whatever they wanted right now the way she was making him feel. "We have to pretend we don't get along in front of everyone else because they will try to define this and us. They will leave us alone so we can explore this" Riley said while continuing to send me closer to the edge. Us it was the first time she had lumped them together as anything.

"Us." He said huskily in her ear. "I like the sound of that."

Riley smiles before pulling her sweater over her head. She couldn't let his words sink in. This was just supposed to be sex. That is it, "RoomHates for the next month." She wagers again. His lips crash down on hers and she takes it as sealing the deal.

Maya walks out of Topanga's and calls Zay and Farkle.

"How'd it go?" The both asked almost simultaneously.

"She didn't say no," Maya offered quickly. "Something is definitely off between them."

"Again we shouldn't throw all these variables at them," Farkle stresses. "The wedding, staying together, now making her do a cake. You know Riles all this change at once. It could all combust in our faces." He all but yells over the phone.

"Calm down genius," Zay said calmly. "What is going on between them?"

"I don't know yet," Maya stresses. "But today Riley was rude to him."

"Rude," Farkle laughs.

"We don't need to hear what you're going to say," Zay grumbles knowing that Farkle was going to stress too many variables again.

"It's the truth," Farkle quickly commented.

"We have to do something else to get this going," Maya insists. "It's been going on far too long."

"What are we going to plan something every day, till they cave in this month?" Farkle said sarcastically. This is what they were already doing it felt like. It wasn't working.

"Yes, give them no peace until they cave," Maya confirms. Do something every day to remind them why they care about each other. Why they belong together?

"This is exactly what we shouldn't do," Farkle stresses. Again too many variables. He won't say again since Maya obviously wasn't listening.

"No time to talk Operation Roomie Love is in motion," Maya said while hanging up the phone thinking of something to get them to cave.


End file.
